Seamus ist Seamus und du bist du
by Regenbogenschnecke
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG von Ari Munami   Vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr... verändert sich Harry irgendwie. Absolut jeder, Draco Malfoy inbegriffen, horcht auf. DM/HP
1. Kapitel 1

So. Dies hier ist eine ÜBERSETZUNG. Das Original ist in Englisch und von Ari Munami.

Die Geschichte hat insgesamt siebzehn Kapitel und ich bin mit der Übersetzung schon sehr weit, sodass ihr davon ausgehen könnt, dass ich wohl zwei Mal in der Woche ein neues Kapitel hochlade (solange das überhaupt erwünscht ist... kann ja sein, dass ihr die Geschichte total blöd findet ;) )

So, nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und würde mich natürlich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung mitteilt :)

Eure ChildOfSnake

* * *

**SEAMUS IST SEAMUS UND DU BIST DU.  
**

**HERMIONE.**

Also. Ich will nicht, dass ihr denkt, dass ich für Harry _schwärme_ oder so. Das tue ich nicht. Das tue ich _absolut_ nicht. Ich habe eine Freund, mit dem ich sehr glücklich bin und Harry ist nur wie ein Bruder für mich. An ihn in irgendeiner anderen Weise zu denken wäre einfach so _verkehrt_.

Aber als Person mit Augen muss ich einräumen, dass Harry. Harry hat sich in unserem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts als halt. gut aussehend. In Ordnung. EXTREM gutaussehend herausgestellt. In Ordnung. Wenn die klischeehaften Worte „atemberaubend schön" für _irgendjemanden_ angewandt werden können, muss ich sagen, dass sie dann für Harry angewandt werden müssten.

Es war nicht erwartet, ich bin die erste, die das zugibt. Ich erinnere mich an Harry bei unserer ersten Zugreise nach Hogwarts. Nicht hässlich, gewiss, aber nicht hübsch. Er war sehr dünn- wahrscheinlich, weil er nie ordentliches Essen bekommen hatte- seine Haare standen in _Büscheln_ ab und sein Kassengestell hat ihm _wirklich_ keinen Gefallen getan. Notfalls könnte man sagen, dass er süß war. In einem sehr, _sehr_ dringenden Notfall. Er war nur normal. Ein durchschnittlicher Junge, könnte man sagen.

Im fünften Jahr begannen die Dinge sich irgendwie zu verändern. _Ich_ habe es nicht wirklich bemerkt, weil Harry einer meiner besten Freunde ist. Ich sehe ihn jeden Tag. Es gab keine _drastischen_ Veränderungen. Er war immer noch extrem kurz- fast der Kleinste im Jahrgang. Das ärgerte ihn natürlich in enormem Maße. Aber jeder, besonders die Mädchen, sahen nur seine Narbe. Sie schienen seine anderen Eigenschaften zu übersehen. Er war normalerweise nicht das Gesprächsthema in den Mädchenschlafsälen, wenn überhaupt.

Dann passierte etwas _sehr_ verstörendes, Richtung Ende des fünften Jahres, das mich dazu brachte, Harry noch mal anzusehen.

Wie immer hatten Harry und Malfoy einen längeren Austausch von Beleidigungen. Ihr wisst schon, dieses- Schlammblutliebhaber, Todesser in Training, seine Mutter ist eine Hure, bla bla BLA. Nichts anderes als jeder andere Streit, den sie in den letzten fünf Jahren hatten.

Aber als Harry sich umdrehte, _bemerkte_ ich es. Wenn ich Malfoy in genau dem Moment nicht angeekelt angeschaut hätte, hätte ich es verpasst.

In einer Millisekunde hatte Malfoy Harry _von oben nach unten angeschaut_. Seine Augen flackerten von Harrys Füßen über seinen Körper bis zu seinem sich abwendenden Kopf.

Er- so krank es mich macht, es zuzugeben.. es ist MALFOY, falls ihr das noch nicht bemerkt habt- er hat. _Harry abgecheckt_.

Also, so sehr ich Draco Malfoy hasse (den schleimige Penner), ich bin niemand, der lügt. Ja, er sieht sehr gut aus, in einer böser-Prinz-der-Dunkelheit Art und Weise. Da, ich habe es gesagt. Ich werde nie und _nimmer_ diesen Satz wiederholen.

Und wenn er Harry anschaute.

Die nächsten paar Tage beobachtete ich Harry. Ich habe versucht, ihn aus einer außenstehenden Perspektive zu sehen, nicht als eine seiner besten Freunde und Quasi-Schwester.

Es traf mich. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Harry immer noch winzig war, trotz der Tatsache, dass seine Brille, in einem Wort, _entsetzlich_ war und seine Haare eine Katastrophe, das Material war da. Ich erkannte, dass Harry mit einem kleinen Stoß in die richtige Richtung. naja, _umwerfend_ sein könnte.

Dann, ein paar Wochen später, wurde Harry seine Brille los. Sirius hatte ihm Kontaktlinsen geschickt und ordnungsgemäß hatte er sie getragen.

Am Ende des fünften Jahres sagten durchaus ein paar Mädchen, dass Harry präsentabel sein könnte, wenn er wollte. Wenn er nur ein bisschen wachsen würde, sagten sie.

Ich sah Harry den ganzen Sommer lang nicht. Voldemort hatte noch mehr Macht erlangt und Dumbledore hatte Harry erzählt, dass er den ganzen Sommer bei seinen Verwandten verbringen musste.

Also warteten ich und die Weasleys am ersten September am Eingang zum Gleis auf ihn. Ich sah in die andere Richtung und sagte so was wie „oh, wo _ist_ er? Wir haben nur noch ein paar Minuten!", als ich ein Geräusch hinter mir hörte. Ich drehte mich um und mein Mund fiel auf. Ich konnte es nicht mal verhindern.

„Tagchen, Herm."

„HARRY?", quiekte ich. Ich weiß, dass ich mich wie ein kompletter Idiot anhörte. Aber. Ich konnte es nicht _ändern_.

Seid ihr jemals jemandem begegnet, der so. wunderschön, sexy, wie auch immer ihr es nennen wollt, war, dass, selbst wenn ihr hetero wäret und derjenige das gleich Geschlecht hätte wie ihr, selbst wenn ihr in einer absolut glücklichen Beziehung wäret und nicht einmal daran _dächtet_ abzuweichen, diese Person euern Magen dazu brachte in eure Kehle zu hüpfen und ihr euch ohne den kleinsten Grund plötzlich sehr _warm_ fühltet?

Marilyn Monroe hatte Es. Paul Newman hatte Es.

Und Harry Potter hatte Es definitiv. Eimerweise.

Er hatte sein Haar lang wachsen lassen und es lockte sich über seinem Kragen. Die Schwärze seines Haares schien seine Augen noch mehr hervorstechen zu lassen, tief in einen hineinreichend. Trotz des warmen Wetters war er nicht gebräunt (er erzählte uns später, dass ihn sein Onkel fast die ganzen Ferien in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt ließ), und seine Haut schien beinahe zu _leuchten._ Er hatte endlich seinen Wachstumsschub und er türmte über einem und all das schien einen wie eine warme, solide _Masse_ zu treffen. Ich merkte, dass ich mich von ihm weglehnte, obwohl er mir nicht einmal nahe war.

Er hatte nicht die angenehme, erdige Art der Schönheit, die man häufiger sah. Er war. es gibt dafür kein anderes Wort, _andersweltlich_. Ich fühlte mich _sehr_ unbehaglich in seiner Gegenwart.

Ich sah mich zu den Weasleys um. Mrs Weasley _fächelte _sich tatsächlich mit einer Hand Luft zu und ihre Wangen waren ziemlich rosa.

Ron starrte ihn leicht ungläubig an. Und Ginny.

Nun, ich denke nicht, dass wir darüber sprechen müssen. Lasst uns nur vorstellen, dass sich unser langzeitiger, sehr durchschnittlich-aussehender Schwarm plötzlich praktisch über Nacht in Jemandem mit Es verwandelte.

Nicht sehr erfreulich um es mal so auszudrücken.

Harry starrte uns alle an und sah sehr verwirrt aus.

„Was?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Nach ein paar ehr Sekunden des Gaffens riss sich Mrs Weasley genug zusammen um uns zum Zug zu treiben. Nachdem wir unsere Koffer in ein Abteil geladen hatten hatte sie sich zusammengenommen, lächelte Harry neblig an und erzählte ihm, wie sehr er doch zu einem attraktiven jungen Mann herangewachsen war. Harry errötete aufs stärkste.

Zu der Zeit, als wir Hogwarts nahten hatte ich mich gerade an Harry gewöhnt. Und als wir Hogwarts erreichten war es aus meiner Sicht absolut lächerlich, da ich mich angepasst hatte. Als wir in die Große Halle eintraten drehten sich ein paar Köpfe in unsere Richtung, dann brach Geflüster aus. Jeder, Mädchen und Jungen, starrte ihn an. Sogar der Lehrertisch. Die meisten ließen sich nichts anmerken, aber Professor Sprout wurde knallrot. Snapes Blick wurde noch finsterer als normalerweise.

Der ganze Gryffindortisch beobachtete still unsere Ankunft. Als Harry sich setzte, brach Seamus, weil er eben. nun _Seamus_ war, den Zauber.

„Schau dich an, Harry!", rief er aus.

Harry sah auf zu den starrenden Augen und begann panisch an sich herabzuschauen.

„Was?", fragte er. „Was?"

Er wandte sich zu mir. „Ist irgendetwas falsch an mir, Hermione?"

Da traf es mich. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, dass er aussah. wie er es tat. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Dursleys ihm so häufig erzählt hatten, wie abnorm wertlos er war, dass er es jetzt tatsächlich _glaubte_. Unterbewusst hatte es ihn beeinträchtigt. Vielleicht war es gut, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich verändert hatte- es schien seine absolute Anbetungswürdigkeit noch zu steigern.

Jetzt sind wir halb durch unser sechstes Jahr. Ich habe _versucht_ ihm zu erzählen, wie er aussieht. Ich habe erklärt, dass alle unsere weiblichen Professoren, McGonagall _eingeschlossen_, sichtbar aufgescheucht sind, wenn er zu nah bei ihnen steht. Ich habe erklärt, dass sich alle Mädchen in Gruppen zusammendrängen und ihn anstarren.

„Red keinen Unsinn, 'Mione", ist alles was er sagt.

Die einzige Sache, die seine Aussage unterstützen ist die Tatsache, dass sich ihm keine Mädchen annäherten. Ich weiß, warum. Sie haben zu viel Angst. Sogar Parvati, die Harry seit Jahren kennt und eines der hübschesten, selbstbewusstesten Mädchen in der Schule ist, ist stumm in seiner Gegenwart. Nur Seamus scheint mutig genug, etwas zu machen.

„Ach, aber du bist umwerfend, Harry", sagt er in regelmäßigen Abständen und wuschelt in Harrys Haar, während die Mädchen und Jungen sehnsüchtig zuschauen. Harry lacht und errötet, aber nimmt es anscheinend nicht ernst. Weil Seamus halt. nun, _Seamus_ ist.

Also, trotz der Tatsache, dass Harry die schönste Person in der Schule ist, bleibt er der unschuldigste Sechzehnjährige in der der Welt. Auf eine Weise ist es ziemlich süß. Aber Harry hat ein größeres Problem. Eins, das ihn schon seit _Monaten_ plagt.

Die Zaubererpresse.

Es war schlimm genug, als Harry der durchschnittlich aussehende Junge-der-lebt war. Aber jetzt hat er sich in den Jungen-der-lebt-und-Es-hat verwandelt. Es ist _absolut_ unmöglich.

Harry hatte als Besieger Voldemorts immer die Aufmerksamkeit der Presse erhalten. Aber jetzt war er eine absolut umwerfender Zauberer in einer Gesellschaft, die sich nach einem Pin-Up geradezu _sehnte_. Jetzt erreichte es riesige Dimensionen, und er bekam Aufmerksamkeit aus aller Welt. Schnell _bettelten_ Mädchen aus anderen Ländern wegen Harry darum, Hogwarts besuchen zu können.

Der finale Schlag kam, als die Hexenwoche an Fotos kam, die Harry zeigten, wie er nach dem Quidditchtraining aus der Dusche kam. Es war eine Geheimdienstoperation; ich verdächtige Colin. Egal, der kombinierte Zauber von Harry in einem sehr kleinen weißen Handtuch mit dampfendem, kräuselnden Haaren und nackter, nasser Brust brachte die Ausgabe zu der höchsten Verkaufsrate in der Geschichte des Magazins. Sie mussten tausende Nachdrucke machen, um der Nachfrage gerecht zu werden. Die Zeitschrift wurde wochenlang in der Schule herumgereicht und ich weiß, dass sie jetzt in den meisten Koffern der Leute versteckt ist.

Harry hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so geschämt. Ach ja, der Preis des Ruhms. Aber ich denke, die Population von Hogwarts wird unruhig. Die 'schönen Mädchen', wie ich die Gruppe nenne, schauen besonders wild drein, wenn sie Harry anstarren.

Ich denke, sie werden bald etwas tun, um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Was sie tun werden, kann ich euch wirklich nicht sagen.

* * *

**Die Schwierigkeit, eine Übersetzerin zu sein**

**Episode 1**

Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, hat die Autorin dieser Geschichte einen ganz eigenen Stil, was Zeichensetzung angeht. So muss ein Punkt bei ihr nicht das Satzende bedeuten, es kann auch heißen, dass die Person, aus deren Sicht der jeweilige Teil geschrieben ist einen Denkstopp einlegt, sich neu sortiert, sich selbst verbessert.

Außerdem hatte die Autorin sehr viele Worte durch *Sternchen* gekennzeichnet. Ich habe diese Kennzeichnung durch kursive Schreibweise ersetzt. Ich fand einfach, es passt besser in den Lesefluss hinein. Wie seht ihr das?


	2. Kapitel 2

So, heute erfahren wir, wie Draco von der ganzen Sache denkt :)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**DRACO.**

Ich, als ein Malfoy, habe stets in jeder Sache die äußere Schönheit gesucht, so wie es mein Vater getan hat. Ich hatte immer das schönste, teuerste Eigentum, meine Kleidung war immer maßgeschneidert. Mein Vater wählte meine Mutter wegen ihres Erbes und ihres Aussehens und ich habe beides geerbt, die Schönheit meiner Mutter und die Sehnsucht nach schönen Dingen meines Vaters.

So war ich der erste, der Potters Veränderung bemerkte. Ich bin stolz auf diese Tatsache, auch wenn ich niemandem davon erzählen kann- ich bin immer der kühle, gleichgültige Malfoy- Ich habe es gesehen, bevor es irgendjemand anderes sah, bevor irgendjemand damit angefangen hat, ihn zu wollen. Ich. War. Der. ERSTE.

Potter begann sich am Ende des fünften Jahres zu verändern. Ich weiß nicht, was es war- vielleicht wurde er einfach nur erwachsener. Ich dachte erst, es wäre nur in meinem Kopf- ich versuchte vielleicht zu rechtfertigen, warum ich so viel Zeit auf ihn verwendete- weil keiner außer mir Es zu sehen schien. Aber ich erkannte schnell, dass es war, weil ich darauf _trainiert_ war, es zu bemerken. Meine anderen, dümmeren und ungebildeteren Gleichaltrigen bemerken _nie etwas_.

Aber das war im fünften Jahr. Jetzt war Potter zurück, erheblich größer, mit einem neuen Haarschnitt und ohne schreckliche Brille. Und die Leute haben angefangen sich aufzusetzen und es zu bemerken. Dass Potter geworden war, was er geworden war, hat meine Slytherinkameraden in einem enormen Ausmaß verwirrt. Der Großteil von ihnen hatte von Geburt an gelernt, Potter, und alles wofür er steht, zu hassen . Und jetzt, trotz dem, wollten sie ihn alle ficken. Die ersten paar Wochen des sechsten Jahres waren gefüllt damit, dass jeder meiner Hauskameraden Harry in einer verwirrten Art und Weise missmutig ansah, um dann, wenn er lachte, den Atem anzuhalten.

Abgesehen von ein paar dummen Mädchen aus den unteren Klassen war Blaise der einzige ältere Slytherin, der nur noch und NUR noch von Potter redete- die anderen (mich inbegriffen) behielten einfach unsere eigene, gewöhnlichen dunklen kleinen Phantasien in unseren Köpfen. Aber Blaise hielt einfach nicht die Klappe, UND er war in meinem Schlafsaal. Wenn ich nur noch eine Nacht damit verbringen musste, ihm zuzuhören wie er stöhnte, dass er Harry UNBEDINGT haben musste würde ich sein verdammtes Gehirn einschlagen.

Und dieser Artikel in der Hexenwoche. Es schüttelte mich, wenn ich daran dachte, wie oft Blaise sich einen darauf runtergeholt hatte, ich schwöre- die anderen in der Schule muss ich gar nicht erwähnen. Aber ich musste zugeben, Potters Statur war genau so perfekt wie die Teile von ihm, die man jeden Tag sah.

Ich sollte so eifersüchtig auf ihn sein. Ich war es, am Anfang. Es schien mich zur Weißglut zu treiben, dass Potter mich schon wieder in etwas geschlagen hatte. Er übertraf mich im Quidditch, er zerstörte meine, ich muss sagen _extrem_ hinterhältigen Pläne bei jeder Gelegenheit, zog gegen den Dunklen Lord und kehrte unversehrt zurück. Und er war so _gut_, so _nobel_, es machte mich krank. Jetzt, dachte ich, war er auch noch besser aussehend als ich geworden. Er konnte mir nicht mal das lassen. Davor, auch wenn jeder Harry liebte, war _ich_ derjenige gewesen, den alle ficken wollten. Sogar Pansy, die mich jahrelang anbetete, hat die Seiten gewechselt. Nicht, dass ich ihre Zuneigung schätzte; aber immerhin wusste ich, dass sie da war, wenn ich mein Selbstwertgefühl steigern musste. Jetzt folgte sie Potter mit ihren Augen und fragte mich dann, was mein Vater und seine Freunde für ihn geplant hatten. Sie ist eine kranke Schlampe, ich schwöre. Sie schnaubte über den Hexenwochenartikel, aber ich hatte bemerkt, wie sie danach die Zeitschrift sorgfältig zusammenfaltete und in die Tasche ihrer Robe gleiten ließ.

Mein einziger Trost bei dieser Auswertung war, dass Potter absolut _keine_ Ahnung hatte, dass ihn alle verehrten. Ich hatte ihn Dutzende Male gegenüber Granger protestieren hören, dass ihn überhaupt niemand möge und dass sie sich das alles nur einbilde. Ich muss sagen, es war ziemlich amüsant, den frustrierten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Immerhin, dachte ich, wusste nur _ich_ es, dass er mich wieder geschlagen hatte. Außerdem war es keine Schande, ihn zu wollen- Herrgott, sogar McGonagall stand auf ihre Art und Weise auf ihn, und- so verstörend es auch scheint- Snape wollte ihn offensichtlich gegen die nächste Wand drücken. Ich hatte ihn in Zaubertränke Potter mit einem glasigen, leicht verwirrten Blick beobachten sehen, bevor er sich schüttelte und zu seinem gewöhnlichen finsteren Blick zurückkehrte.

Die einzige Person, die komplett frei schien, war Dumbledore. Er sah sich alles mit diesem verfluchten Glitzern in den Augen an- er amüsierte sich über die verwirrten Gefühle seiner Kollegen. Er dachte, es sei verdammt noch mal _lustig_.

Aber hey, ich denke, wenn man so alt war, musste man denken, alles sei lustig. Anders könnte man gar nicht weitermachen.

Aber es war für mich anders geworden. Ich wusste nicht genau, warum. Ich wusste, warum ich Potter wollte, genau wie jeder andere in der Zaubererwelt. Ich hatte immer die besten Sachen und Potter war die umwerfendste Person egal welchen Geschlechts, die ich je gesehen hatte- aber ich wusste, dass das kommen würde.

Ich wusste es, bevor es jemand anderes wusste. Aber jetzt.

Ich wollte Potter nicht einfach nur ficken. Ich wollte ihn _kennen lernen_.

Herrgott! Ihr wisst, wie schwer das für mich ist, zuzugeben? Ich sollte nicht so fühlen, ich war dafür nicht erschaffen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich in seine Nähe kam, fing die verdammte kleinste Geige der Welt an, eine Melodie nur für mich zu spielen. Die Vögel fingen an zu singen. Es war ein wundervoller verfluchter Tag.

Ich wusste nicht, warum das so war. Ich, und Slytherins im Allgemeinen, hatten keine Zeit für kleine Jungfrauen. Was Potter offensichtlich natürlich war. Ihr findet das vielleicht schwer zu glauben- das finde ich manchmal auch- aber ich hatte gemerkt, dass sich niemand hier als für ihn _würdig_ erachtete. Sie glaubten nicht, gut genug für ihn zu sein. Herrgott.

Wie gesagt, Slytherins wollten normalerweise keine Jungfrauen. Sie wollten kein Liebesgeplänkel, keine Rosenblätter auf dem Kopfkissen und kein Erwachen am nächsten Morgen in den Armen der großen Liebe. Wir wollten nichts beibringen, nett sein, einfühlsam sein. Wir wollten jemanden, der nicht zerbrach und erwarteten keine lieben Worte.

Behaltet die sentimentale Scheiße für die Gryffindors. Sie waren so edel, sie glaubten tatsächlich, dass man verliebt sein sollte, bevor man miteinander schläft- oder zumindest _glauben_ sollte, dass man verliebt ist. Abgesehen von Finnigan natürlich. Aber Finnigan. war. na ja, er war halt Finnigan, alles klar? Ravenclaws waren leichter, wenn auch klinisch. Sie sahen es ein bisschen als Lernexperiment, sie wollten sich selbst bessern und waren bereit, die meisten Dinge auszuprobieren, wenn auch nur zu Forschungszwecken. Hufflepuffs- lasst uns gar nicht darüber reden. Sie überhaupt dazu zu bringen, die richtigen Sachen an die richtige Stelle zu bringen, war eine verdammte Herausforderung.

Also wusste ich, wie die kleinen Fantasien in den verschiedenen Häusern aussahen. Gryffindor würde es als liebend und süß sehen. Ravenclaw als eine Chance, mit dem besten zu arbeiten und deswegen sollte alles ausprobiert werden. Hufflepuffs. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich nicht sicher, ob sie weiter als Küssen dachten.

Naive Irre.

Aber Slytherin.

Hard und derb, mit Fesseln als beliebteste Option.

Das war, was mir Sorgen machte, was diese sentimentalen Gedanken über Harry überhaupt erst anschob. Weil, trotz dem, was er gesehen hat, was sein Hintergrund sein mochte, Harry immer noch unschuldig war. Er musste beschützt werden.

Ich wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel länger _absolut_ unschuldig bleiben konnte- irgendjemand würde ihn bald anmachen, da war ich sicher. Ich betete nur, dass es kein Slytherin sein würde. Hölle, sogar ein Hufflepuff wäre die bessere Wahl. Harry würde Schmerzen nicht verstehen, und Dominanz, und Erniedrigung. Er brauchte jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmerte, nett zu ihm sein wollte, ihn vielleicht sogar lie.

Scheiße. Da kamen wieder diese kleine Geige und die verdammten Vögel.

Harry war zu Tode naiv. Normalerweise würde mich das so wütend machen, dass ich es zerstören _wollte_. Aber in Harrys Fall. er brauchte seine Unschuld, dieser Funke in seinen Augen, der wahr und klar zu vernehmen war, er musste ihm erhalten bleiben. Ich wollte nicht, dass es jemand von ihm weg riss.

Lasst mich euch eine kleine Erinnerung erzählen, die für mich der Harryischste Moment bleibt, dem ich je beigewohnt habe.

Es war am Ende des fünften Jahres; und wieder stritten Harry Potter und ich ohne offensichtlichen Grund. Nur ein paar Zentimeter von Harry entfernt zu sein, den ich in der Zeit als sehr himmlisch erkannt hatte und der durch seinen Ärger ziemlich errötete, hatte mich ziemlich angeheizt. Schon klar, nicht die klügste Sache, die man tun konnte, aber es war nur ein Blick, okay?

Herrgott.

Egal, es war mal wieder mein Glück, dass das Schlammblut es bemerken musste. Ihre Augen wurden größer, ihr Mund fiel leicht herab und sie rannte schnell dem verschwindenden Harry hinterher. Alles was ich denken konnte war: _Scheiße_.

Ich lief ihnen mit Abstand hiner her, aber ich musste ihnen nicht sonderlich nahe sein, um Granger in ihrer Trommelfell-erschütternden Stimme, die sie in erregtem Zustand anlegt, sagen zu hören:

„Harry! Malfoy hat dich _angeschaut_! Ich meine _hoch und runter_! Er STEHT auf dich!"

Und Harrys Antwort, begleitet von einem leichten Glucksen.

„Red keinen Unsinn, 'Mione. Er ist ein JUNGE." Ich meine, verdammt noch mal. Fasst das nicht die ganze Unschuld zusammen, die Harry Potter war?

„Red keinen Unsinn, 'Mione. Er ist ein JUNGE."

Wenn irgendjemand abgesehen von Harry diese Worte geäußert hätte, ich hätte erbittert versucht, ihn in die Finger zu kriegen um ihm ganz _genau_ zu zeigen, was ein Junge tun konnte. Aber da es Harry war, passierte etwas wirklich erstaunliches mit mir- etwas, das mir noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben passiert war.

Ich. _schmolz_.

Wie in; ich fühlte mich überall weich und glücklich. Wie in; ich dachte, was Potter gesagt hatte war liebenswert. Und _süß_. Wie in; wenn kleine, flauschige Karnickel über den Korridor gehoppelt wären, hätte ich, anstatt sie zu töten, „Ooooooh!", gegurrt wie eine verfluchte siebenjährige zukünftige Hufflepuff.

Ich meine, wirklich. Ich war ein MALFOY, um Himmels Willen!

Also, warum, WARUM ließ Harry mich so fühlen?

Deswegen war ich sauer auf Blaise. Er sehnte sich so verzweifelt nach einem Stück Harry. Aber er wollte es, wie alle anderen Slytherins es wollten. Und er wollte es stark genug, um offensiv zu werden. Er WAR immerhin ein Slytherin.

Genau so, wie ICH auch einer war. Glücklicherweise war ich hinterhältig, und verschlagen, und listig. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass Harry Potter beschmutzt würde. Er brauchte Aufmerksamkeit. Er brauchte Wärme. Er brauchte es.

Oh verdammt. Diese kleine verfluchte Geige hatte wieder angefangen zu spielen.

Die verfluchten Vögel kamen bestimmt auch gleich. Zum Teufel noch mal!

Verdammter, verfluchter, umwerfender Harry.

* * *

**Die Schwierigkeit, eine Übersetzerin zu sein**

**Episode 2**

Draco flucht. Er flucht wirklich ziemlich viel.

Leider (oder auch zum Glück, wie auch immer man es sehen will) sind wir Deutschen sehr vorsichtig, was Schimpfworte angeht. Unsere Kraftausdrücke sind wirklich nicht sehr stark, wenn man sie mit anderen Sprachen vergleicht.

Und auch, wenn man sich das nicht so gut vorstellen kann: das Englische ist in der Hinsicht viel unverschämter und auch in 'häufig gebrauchten Schimpfworten' flexibler als das Deutsche.

So hat es mir doch Schwierigkeiten gemacht, Dracos Gedanken und Gefühle _richtig_ zu übersetzen.

Wenn also einem von euch Textstellen (auch in kommenden Kapiteln) auffallen, für die ihr einen besseren Vorschlag habt (der aber eben auch in den Redefluss passt; 'rumpfkrötiger Schlangenfurz' käme wohl nicht ganz so realistisch und natürlich rüber), dann immer her damit.


	3. Kapitel 3

**SNAPE.**

Verdammter Junge!

_Warum_ musste das passieren? _Warum_? Wurde ich nicht schon _genug_ bestraft? Erst musste ich mich damit abfinden, dass Harry Potter tatsächlich _am Leben_ war. Während er unter anderen Umständen und wenn er jemand anderes gewesen wäre mausetot wäre. Dann musste ich mich damit abfinden, diesen kleinen Hohlkopf tatsächlich _unterrichten_ zu müssen. Dann brach er die Schulregeln samt und sonders, war ausgesprochen unhöflich zu _mir_, darf ich anfügen, und wurde tatsächlich dafür _ausgezeichnet_! Wie konnte das _irgendwie_ nur gerecht sein?

Ich hatte törichter Weise gedacht, es könnte nicht schlimmer werden. Wie _falsch_ konnte ein Person eigentlich liegen?

Oh, sehr, _sehr_ falsch.

Ich saß am Lehrertisch am Beginn von Potters verhasstem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts (nur noch zwei Jahre vor mir- dank MERLIN.), und hatte gerade mein Willkommen-in-einem-weiteren-Jahr-in-dem-ich-euch-die-Hölle-heiß-mache-Gesicht aufgesetzt, als da plötzlich eine aufgeregte Aktivität am anderen Ende der Halle war und die Schüler anfingen, hineinzukommen. Sie alle flüsterten über die gleiche Sache.

„Hast du Potter gesehen?"

Potter. Es war _immer_ über Potter, oder?

Dann kam er in die Halle und wir bekamen alle eine gute Sicht auf ihn.

Es war mir ehrlicherweise nicht in den Kopf gekommen, dass Potter werden würde. wie er es getan hatte. Offen gestanden hätte ich es sehen kommen sollen. Lily war sehr hübsch gewesen und James- so sehr ich es verabscheute, zuzugeben- war von den meisten Mädchen in der Schule verehrt worden. Jeder sagte, dass Potter genau wie sein Vater aussah. Ich nicht. Oh, sie hatten die gleichen Charakterzüge, aber James Sohn war auf einem absolut anderen Level. Er war eine ganz andere Person, als beide von ihnen gewesen waren.

Tatsächlich war er wie _niemand_ anderes.

Die Reaktionen meiner Lehrerkollegen waren. absolut jämmerlich, um es nett auszudrücken. Sprout wurde knallrot, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal erblickte. Ich war nicht über alle Maßen überrascht. Nun, was sollte man von einer Hufflepuff erwarten?

Minerva starrte ihn an und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Mehr als alles andere sah sie geschockt aus. Dumbledore, natürlich, hatte sein gewöhnliches Glitzern in den Augen. Musste er _alles_ so verdammt lustig finden?

Dann lehnte sich Smeldon, die neue VgddK-Lehrerin, zu mir hinüber.

„Huiui", sagte sie, „Ja, wer ist denn _das_?"

Ich meine, wirklich. Da war eine sehr attraktive, dunkelhaarige Frau mit rauchiger Stimme und fragte nach einem sechzehnjährigen _Jungen_.

Noch mal, absolut ungerecht!

Das Geschnatter am Lehrertisch erreichte alsbald seinen Tiefstand. Ich meine, ich wusste dass wir nicht alle Genies waren, aber wir waren intelligente Menschen und bevor. Potter passierte waren die Konversationen zwischen den Stunden immerhin _leicht_ interessant. Jetzt hingegen nicht mehr.

Zunächst war es:

Lehrer eins: Haben Sie Potter dieses Jahr gesehen?

Lehrer zwei: Ja.

Lehrer eins: Ja, _durchaus_. (Gefolgt von unzähligen bedeutungsvollen Blicken, nickenden Köpfen und dem Heben von Augenbrauen.)

Dann ging es über zu:

Lehrer eins: Haben sie diesen Artikel über Potter in der Hexenwoche gesehen? Schrecklicher Bruch der Privatsphäre für den armen Jungen.

Lehrer zwei: Ja. (Pause.) Aber eine recht gute Aufnahme von ihm.

Lehrer eins: Ja, in der Tat, ich werde den Artikel wohl für ähm. zukünftige Rezensionen behalten.

Lehrer zwei: Eine gute Idee. Ich denke, ich werde Ihrem Beispiel folgen.

Lehrer drei: Es gab einen Artikel über Potter? Lassen Sie mich einen Blick darauf werfen. (Die ruhige Stimme wurde durch das wilde Grabschen nach der Zeitschrift widerlegt.)

Ich meine. _also wirklich_!

Der verdammte Junge hatte die ganze Schule durcheinander gebracht. Lehrer und Schüler gleichermaßen, unabhängig von Geschlecht oder Alter, sahen Harry mit diesem verdammten _Hunger_ in den Augen an, dass es einfach nicht richtig war.

Die Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin waren natürlich die schlimmsten. Es war ein Wunder, dass es überhaupt jemand von diesen dummen Idioten schaffte, etwas zu brauen, das entfernt einem Zaubertrank _ähnelte_, geschweige denn richtig war. Sie waren alle damit beschäftigt, Potter anzustarren. Verdammter, wundervoller Potter. Außer mir, selbstverständlich. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich mich nicht von ihm angezogen fühlte? Nein, wirklich. Ich war _stärker_ als das. Ich _hasste_ ihn. Ich wollte ihn nicht.

Ach herrje.

Verflucht sei dieser Junge!

**SIRIUS.**

Ich muss zugeben, es war ein ziemlicher Schock.

Ich hatte Harry mehrere Monate nicht mehr gesehen. Zur Hölle, ich hatte seit mehreren Monaten _niemanden_ mehr gesehen. Ich war auf einem Auftrag für Dumbledore. Ich hatte ein paar Briefe mit Harry gewechselt, aber es war wegen des Projekts, in dem ich involviert war, reduziert worden.

Also war ich bei Remus' Haus absolut ahnungslos, dass mein kleiner Patensohn praktisch über Nacht zu einem rasenden Sexsymbol geworden war, angekommen.

Natürlich wollte ich gehen und Harry sehen, aber bevor ich ging versuchte Remus, es mir zu erklären.

Er setzte mich auf sein Sofa.

„Also, Tatze", sagte er. „Ich muss dich warnen, dass Harry sich. etwas verändert hat."

Eine eisige Angst umfing meine Brust. „Was ist falsch mit ihm?", schrie ich.

„Es ist nichts _falsch_", antwortete Remus mit einem Halblächeln auf den Lippen. „Nur, dass Harry durch ein paar _physische_ Veränderungen gegangen ist."

Darüber lachte ich herzlich. „Er ist ein Teenager, Moony!", sagte ich, „_Natürlich_ verändert er sich! Was ist los? Ist er ein bisschen gewachsen? Hat er ein paar Pickel am Kinn? Haare im Gesicht?"

„Ähm.", sagte Remus.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Remus", fuhr ich fort und klapste ihm in einer Weise auf die Schulter, die extrem gönnerhaft gewirkt haben muss. „Es ist trotzdem nur Harry."

Moony seufzte. „Gut. aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

Ich ging kopfschüttelnd weg.

Lasst mich euch jetzt sage. Ich werde _niemals_ wieder, in meinem ganzen _Leben_ nicht, irgendetwas anzweifeln, was Remus sagt.

Dumbledore setzte ein Treffen für uns an. Ich grinste erwartungsfroh bis Harry in den Raum platzte, und dann, befürchte ich, verwandelte sich mein Lächeln in eine äußerst geschockte Grimasse.

„Sirius!", schrie Harry und schmiss sich auf mich.

„Harry!", schaffte ich in einem gewürgten Ton zu sagen. „Du bist. groß geworden", endete ich lahm.

„Oh! Ja", er wurde leicht rot, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Also, wo bist du _gewesen_?"

Ich bewunderte ihn. Tue es immer noch.

Und, ehrlich gesagt, war es sehr gut, dass ich über Harry in einer absolut platonischen Weise, als den Sohn den ich nie hatte, dachte, _bevor_ er sich veränderte. Anderenfalls wären wir in einer _sehr_ prekären Situation gewesen.

Die Zeitungsartikel waren aber sehr amüsant.

**DUMBLEDORE.**

Das Schicksal macht aus uns allen Narren. Und es macht sehr viel Spaß, das zu beobachten.

* * *

**Die Schwierigkeit, eine Übersetzerin zu sein**

**Episode 3**

Es ist amüsant, wie schwer es ist, Sätze, die man im Englischen perfekt versteht ins Deutsche zu übersetzen und dabei noch deutsche Grammatik und Zeichensetzungsregeln zu beachten, die einem unter anderen Umständen im Schlaf keine Probleme bereiten würden.


	4. Kapitel 4

**RON.**

So. Ich verstand, wo das Interesse an Harry herrührte. Ja, er sah sehr gut aus. Aber die ganze Welt ging _komplett_ zu weit in der Sache. Sie wollten Harry einfach nicht in Frieden lassen. Ich war immer eifersüchtig auf Harry gewesen. Jetzt war ich nur dankbar, dass ich NICHT er war. Es war jetzt zehn Mal schlimmer, als es während des Trimagischen Turniers gewesen war.

Ich war nur froh, dass Hermione ihn nicht _restlos_ unwiderstehlich fand. Nach ungefähr hundert Streits und zwei Ohrfeigen im fünften Jahr hatte sie mich _endlich_ überzeugt, dass sie Harry nur als Freund sah. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich leicht besorgt- okay, _sehr_ besorgt war, als er zu Beginn des sechsten Jahres auftauchte und 'Mione anfing, ihn anzuquietschen. Aber zu meiner großen Erleichterung ging sie, nachdem sie sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte, in ihren Normalzustand zurück und behandelte ihn wie ihren Ersatzbruder.

Aber der Rest der Schule war nicht so. Ich denke, von ihnen allen war die verdammte Kicherkolonne, als die sie bekannt sind, die allerschlimmste. Ihr wisst schon, von wem ich rede- Lavender, die Patilzwillinge und ihre kleinen Freunde. Sie waren bereits in unserem Schlafsaal und hatten versucht, Harrys Unterwäsche zu klauen. Glücklicherweise konnten Dean und Neville den Plan vereiteln und wir überzeugten Harry, einen komplizierten Verschlusszauber über seinen Koffer zu sprechen.

Aber sie gingen _absolut_ zu weit in ihrem nächsten kleinen Plan.

Das Gryffindorteam hatte Quidditchtraining und eine Dreiviertelstunde nach dem es vorbei war, war Harry der einzige, der noch nicht zum Abendessen aufgetaucht war. Ich wollte gerade jemanden dazu befragen, als da ein Geräusch bei dem Eingangstor der großen Halle war. Ein Flügel öffnete sich leicht und Harry schob sein Gesicht in den Spalt. Alle Gryffindors fingen an, ihn anzustarren. Er sah sehr rot aus.

„Ron", zischte er, „RON! _Bitte_ komm her! JETZT!"

Von hinter mir am Gryffindortisch konnte ich das deutliche Geräusch von Mädchen, die wie verrückt kichern, vernehmen.

Na ja, wie konnte ich wissen, dass es ein Notfall war? Ich war gerade bei der Hälfte meines Schokopuddings!

„Harry", sagte ich zurück, „kannst du nicht einfach _in_ die Halle kommen?"

„NEIN!", schrie er und sah sehr wütend aus, „Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich das wirklich _nicht_ kann."

In dem Moment hatte der Lehrertisch die Störung bemerkt und McGonagall kam von ihrem Sitz heruntergestakst und sah sehr angefressen aus.

„Potter!", sagte sie, als sie näher kam. „Was machen Sie? Kommen Sie sofort rein!"

Harrys Augen wurden groß und sein Rotton vertiefte sich. „Ich kann nicht!", quietschte er.

McGonagall seufzte verärgert und ging zur Tür. Harry keuchte und knallte ihr die Tür in das Gesicht. Mittlerweile sah die ganze Schule höchst interessiert zu. McGonagall versuchte, die Tür wieder zu öffnen, aber Harry hielt offensichtlich die Klinke fest, sodass sie keiner bewegen konnte.

„HARRY POTTER!", kreischte McGonagall. „Was geht hier _vor _sich?"

„Bitte, Professor, schicken sie einfach Ron nach draußen!", fuhr Harry mit panischer Stimme von hinter der Tür fort. „Oder sagen sie mir wenigstens das Gryffindorpasswort!"

„Nicht, bevor Sie mir nicht sagen, was hier vor sich geht!"

„Ich _kann nicht_!"

McGonagall rollte mit den Augen, zog ihren Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und die Tür schwang auf.

Die ganze Schule keuchte.

Da war Harry, völlig nackt, mit nichts um seine. ähm, _privateren_ Teile abzudecken als dem Helm einer Ritterrüstung.

McGonagall war beinahe sprachlos.

„Potter. was in _Merlins_ Namen."

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, Professor!", erklärte Harry. Ich fragte mich, ob es ihm möglich war, noch roter zu werden. „Ich habe nur nach dem Quidditch geduscht und als ich wieder raus kam hatte jemand meine Kleidung weggenommen UND die ganzen Handtücher! Meinen Zauberstab hatte ich auch nicht mit! Ich musste zur Schule laufen ohne IRGENDETWAS an! Und das Gryffindorpasswort wurde geändert- ich konnte nicht REIN gehen!"

Die Mädchen hinter mir fingen an, noch hysterischer zu kichern und mehrere andere aus verschiedenen Häusern stimmten mit ein. Seamus fing an, ein Striptease-Lied zu singen.

„Ähm. Professor?", fragte Harry zaghaft, „würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen? Mir ist ein bisschen kalt."

„Oh!", sagte McGonagall und wurde ziemlich rosa, „natürlich, Potter."

Sie murmelte etwas und sofort steckte Harry in einer schwarzen Robe. Es gab mehrere enttäuschte „Oooohs!" im Raum.

„Sie essen am besten zu Abend, Potter", fuhr McGonagall fort und sah sehr streng aus.

„Ähm", sagte Harry, „Ich denke, ich gehe lieber zurück nach Gryffindor", man konnte sehen, dass er sich mehr schämte als jemals in seinem Leben zuvor.

„Setzen Sie sich, Potter! Danach werden wir diesen. _abscheulichen _Scherz genauer besprechen und die Verantwortlichen bestrafen."

„Ähm", sagte Harry wieder. Er sprach jetzt mit seinen Füßen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich lieber vergessen, dass dieser Albtraum je passiert ist."

„Unsinn, Potter. Jetzt setzen Sie sich."

Harry setzte sich leise neben mich und vermied es dabei, jemandem in die Augen zu sehen. Ich fragte mich, ob sein Gesicht wohl je wieder seine normale Farbe annehmen würde.

„Und Finnigan, hören Sie auf, dieses lächerliche Lied zu singen!", schnappte McGonagall bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg Richtung Lehrertisch machte, wo Dumbledore saß, der aussah, als würde er gleich in Gelächter ausbrechen.

Ich meine, die waren _absolut_ zu weit gegangen. Ich wusste, dass diese Mädchen Harry vielleicht gerne ohne Kleider sehen wollten, aber interressierte es sie gar nicht, dass sie ihn gerade vor der ganzen Schule gedemütigt hatten?

Harry schämte sich noch einen Monat später. Besonders, weil Seamus immer wieder sein Lied sang, wann immer er Harry sah. Auch als ich versuchte, ihm in einer subtilen bester-Freund-Weise zu erklären, dass er nicht verlegen zu sein _brauchte_. Da gab es nichts, _worüber_ er beschämt sein konnte. Niemand lachte _über_ ihn; nicht wirklich. Stattdessen hatten sie ihn alle verdammt noch mal angestarrt und sich gewünscht, dass der Helm verschwinden würde.

Aber Harry, in seinem Dasein als Harry, glaubt das alles einfach nicht.


	5. Kapitel 5

**DRACO.**

Gott, Blaise war eine hinterhältige Drecksau. Ich war erheblich unüberrascht von der Tatsache, dass er ein Slytherin war. Mit all den heimtückischen, durchtriebenen Streichen die man spielen kann.

Nachdem Harry, ähem. mehr von sich gezeigt hatte, als er wollte (und ja, die verfluchte Geige spielte immer noch. Hört auf, diese beschissene Frage zu stellen!) lief Blaise' kleine Besessenheit komplett aus dem Ruder. Ich hatte euch erzählt, dass er am Ende in die Offensive gehen würde. Und er hat es getan.

Freitag nachmittag hatten wir wie immer Zaubertränke und zu seiner Freude, und zur Enttäuschung jedes anderen, wurde Harry Blaise zugeteilt. Ich war zusammen mit dem Patil-Mädchen.

Es hätte immer noch schlimmer kommen können. Ich hätte zusammen mit Granger arbeiten können.

Egal, ich musste die Zaubertränkestunde dasitzen und Blaise dabei zusehen, wie er sich absichtlich an Harry lehnte, wann immer er damit davonkommen konnte. Harry, natürlich, war absolut blind in der Hinsicht, aber jeder abgesehen von Snape hatte es bemerkt; du meine Güte, ja.

Granger sah Blaise bei jeder Gelegenheit finster an. Es war das erste Mal, seit ich sie getroffen hatte, dass ich ihr in irgendeiner Weise zustimmte. Sie sah die Wichtigkeit, Harry unschuldig zu halten, genauso, wie ich es tat.

Wie auch immer, Patil verkrampfte sich jedes Mal, wenn Blaise 'aus Versehen' Harrys Hand berührte oder sich beiläufig ihre Beine streiften. Das Mädchen war ernsthaft wütend, das kann ich euch sagen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich es extrem amüsant gefunden.

Aber ich hatte Blaise unterschätzt. Denn was er als nächstes tat, muss ich zugeben, war ziemlich genial, wenn auch unglaublich gefährlich. Als Harry sich nach einer Zutat umsah zog Blaise etwas aus seiner Tasche und warf es schnell in den Kessel. Eine Sekunde später-

BUMM

Der Kessel explodierte und hüllte fast den ganzen Raum in eine schleimige, grüne Schmiere. Es gab Gekreische von den Mädchen und Harry Potter stand da und sah absolut verwirrt aus.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er in den Raum, „Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass ich es einmal _richtig_ gemacht habe!"

Blaise zuckte nur die Schultern und grinste.

Dann.

Der Zorn des Zaubertrankklassenraums kam über sie.

Snape sah auf sie hinab. Obwohl er nicht von dem Zaubertrank getroffen worden war, war sein Klassenraum immer noch von Schmiere bedeckt. Unnütz zu sagen, dass er absolut wütend war und natürlich wusste, wen er zu beschuldigen hatte.

„POTTER!"

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist!", murmelte Harry und sah so niedergeschlagen und süß aus, dass ich ihn an Ort und Stelle umarmen wollte. Argh! NEIN! Ich muss ein Malfoy bleiben! Keine Geigen! Und ganz bestimmt keine verfluchten zwitschernden Vögel!

„Nachsitzen, Potter, und zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor!", schnappte Snape mit gefährlich verengten Augen. Er schien der einzige Lehrer zu sein, der seine Lust für Harry in pure, unverfälschte Wut wandeln konnte.

Harry versuchte nicht einmal zu protestieren, aber seine Augen blitzten, als er Snape anstarrte. Ich kann euch sagen, er sah noch verdammt viel umwerfender aus, wenn er oben auf seinem edlen, hohen Ross war. Snape bemerkte das anscheinen auch, weil er sich extrem schnell wegdrehte.

Jetzt sah Blaise leicht panisch aus. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er zusammen mit Harry nachsitzen- was er natürlich die ganze Zeit beabsichtigt hatte. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass Snape niemandem aus seinem eigenen Haus Nachsitzen geben würde, nicht, wenn er es ändern konnte. Also tat er eine sehr dumme Sache.

Er schaufelte etwas von dem Zaubertrankschleim und warf es an Snapes Hinterkopf, wo es mit einem unschönen _Flatsch_ landete.

Snape drehte sich sehr, sehr langsam um. Beide, Blaise und Harry, schluckten.

Gott. Ich wusste nicht, dass er Harry _so_ sehr wollte.

Überflüssig zu sagen, dass er Nachsitzen bekam.

„Dieser schleimige, verdorbene, hinterhältige Syltherin!", murmelte Patil den Rest der Stunde lang. Ausnahmsweise musste ich ihr zustimmen. Schaut mich an, ich stimmte zwei Gryffindors im Zeitraum von einer Stunde zu. Musste Harrys Einfluss sein.

Also hatte Blaise am Freitag Abend zusammen mit Harry Nachsitzen und musste den Zaubertränkeklassenraum säubern. Gott, ihr hättet ihn sehen sollen. Er machte sich zurecht als hätte er eine verdammte Verabredung. Himmelherrgott, er nahm _Aftershave_. Und die ganze Zeit hatte er ein siegessicheres Grinsen im Gesicht.

Hattet ihr mitgekriegt, dass ich Blaise nicht ausstehen kann?

„Wartet nur, Jungs", sagte er, „Wartet nur."

Also. Was hätte ich tun sollen? _Natürlich_ musste ich ihm folgen. Ich würde nicht meinen Har. ich meine _Potter_ von ihm missbrauchen lassen, nicht wahr?

Ich saß außerhalb des Raums und lauschte durch die Wand, indem ich einen nützlichen kleinen Zauber benutzte, von dem ich gelesen hatte. Es war ziemlich unterhaltsam, wenn auch nervenaufreibend. Harry war offensichtlich genervt, dass er den ganzen Freitagabend damit verbringen musste, den ekelhaften, schleimgefüllten Raum sauber zu machen. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten begann Blaise ihn zögerlich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Man konnte sagen, dass Harry überrascht war; Slytherins wichen normalerweise nicht von ihrem Pfad ab, um nett zu ihm zu sein. Aber natürlich, weil es _Harry_ war, verdächtigte er Blaise nicht, Hintergedanken zu haben. Und obwohl ich es hasste zuzugeben, konnte Blaise wirklich sehr charmant sein, wenn er es wollte.

Der schleimige Bastard!

Nach ein paar Stunden waren meine Glieder taub und ich war schlaftrunken. Da hörte ich Harry müde sagen:

„Tja, das war's. Wir sind endlich fertig. Wir können gehen."

Es hörte sich an, als würde Harry sich in Richtung Tür bewegen. Ich kraxelte schnell auf die Füße.

„Warte, Potter!", rief Blaise und klang zunehmend nervös. Aha. Ich _wusste_, dass sein ganzes Draufgängertum nur Theater war.

„Magst du. Jungs?", platzte Blaise heraus.

„Was?", sagte Harry und hörte sich absolut geschockt an. „Was für eine Frage ist das?"

„Ich meine. magst du mich?", stotterte Blaise und wirkte noch idiotischer.

„Ähm..", antwortete Harry. Er schien zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass Blaise wahnsinnig geworden war. „Ich bin nicht sicher, auf was du _hinaus_ willst."

Blaise schien erkannt zu haben, dass es so nicht funktionierte und entschied sich, eine andere Methode aufzugreifen. Was ein Fehler!

„Komm schon, Harry", sagte er und versuchte offensichtlich lässig zu klingen. „Ich will dich, du willst mich. Wie wär's?"

Ich schnaubte beinahe. Erwartete Blaise _wirklich_, dass das funktionierte? Und ich nahm zurück, was ich über ihn gesagt hatte. Er war wirklich nur ein kompletter Idiot mit ein paar mehr Gehirnzellen als normal.

„Schau", sagte Harry und hörte sich ungläubig an. „Ich denke du bist ein bisschen müde, oder so. also werde ich einfach gehen. und zwar _jetzt_, und ich werde so tun, als hätte ich _niemals_ gehört, was du gesagt hast, okay?"

Aber Blaise hatte jetzt erkannt, dass das wahrscheinlich die einzige Chance war, die er hatte, Harry _jemals_ alleine zu sehen. Es gab einen Krach.

„Zabini!", brüllte Harry, „Was zur Hölle!"

Er wurde abgeschnitten. Ich versteifte mich und machte mich bereit, zur Rettung hineinzustürmen, wenn es eine Schlägerei geben würde, als Harrys Stimme wieder erklang.

„Verdammt! Geh zur Hölle noch mal von mir runter!"

Blaise war jetzt in seinem weinerlichen-aber-unglaublich-erregten-Zustand. Ich vermutete, dass er versucht hatte, Harry zu küssen. Wenn Küssen das richtige Wort war.

„Aber, _Harry_", stöhnte er und wusste offensichtlich nicht, was er sagte, „Ich will dich _wirklich_. du bist _umwerfend_, ich."

Harry redete dazwischen und hörte sich noch ungläubiger als vorher an, „Ich denke, du hast zu viele Abgase eingeatmet", sagte er. „Ich gehe jetzt. Ich hoffe _wirklich_, dass du deinen Kopf bald wieder klar kriegst!"

Es gab ein Geräusch und ich hatte gerade genug Zeit, mich in die Schatten zu ducken, als Harry aus dem Raum kam. Sein Haar war noch unordentlicher als normalerweise und sein Mund stach rot und rau von der Porzellanhaut hervor. Seine Augen leuchteten in dem Licht. Scheiße. Es tut mir weh, wenn ich nur daran _denke_, wie er dort ausgesehen hat.

Er sah außerdem absolut entgeistert aus. Nachdem er mit einer Hand durch seine Haare fuhr fing er an, sehr schnell in Richtung Treppenhaus zu gehen.

Heh heh. Dummer Blaise, dachte ich, als ich in die andere Richtung nach Slytherin ging. Immer. UFF.

Ich war in jemanden hineingerannt. Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Lumos." Die andere Person tat das gleiche. Wir starrten einander an.

Es war das Patil-Mädchen.

„Malfoy!", sagte sie und stand vom Boden auf, „Was tust du."

„Und was tust _du_ hier.", entgegnete ich. Dann sahen wir uns an und gegenseitiges Verstehen leuchte zwischen uns auf. Anscheinend war ich nicht der einzige, der zu glauben schien, dass Harry hinterher spioniert werden musste.

Das Mädchen lachte. „_Du_, Malfoy?", fragte sie leise. „Geliebte Feinde, hä? Wer hätte das gedacht. hast du alles da drin gehört?"

„Alles was?", erwiderte ich ruhig. „Ich war den ganzen Abend in der Bibliothek. Und _du_ warst auch in der Bibliothek. Wir können uns hier als _unmöglich_ begegnet sein."

Sie schmunzelte. Sie begriff ziemlich schnell. Sie nickte leicht, murmelte ein „wir sehen uns", und ging weg.

Ich beeilte mich, nach Slytherin zu kommen. Ich wollte _unbedingt_ Blaise' enttäuschtes Gesicht sehen.

**HERMIONE.**

Ron und ich entspannten einfach am Kamin, als sich das Portrait öffnete und Harry, der _komplett_ indisponiert aussah, hastig in den Raum kam. Er erblickte uns sofort, kam herüber gestürmt und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen.

„Alles klar, Kumpel?", fragte Ron vorsichtig. „Habt ihr den ganzen Schleim sauber gemacht?" Harry nickte abwesend, seine Gedanken waren offensichtlich ganz wo anders. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte er leise, „hat einer von euch etwas gehört, dass die Slytherins etwas gegen mich planen? Irgendetwas demütigendes?"

„Nein", sagte ich, sofort fasziniert, „Warum, was ist beim Nachsitzen passiert, Harry?"

„Na ja", begann Harry eindeutig verlegen. „Es war gut, bis. auf das Ende."

„Warum?", fragte Ron, „Und wie kann _irgendein_ Nachsitzen _gut_ sein?"

„Also, es war normal", antwortete Harry. „Aber dann, am Ende. ohne irgendeinen Grund hat Zabini versucht, mir seine Zunge in den Hals zu stecken!"

„WAS?", kam eine Stimme von hinter uns. Wir alle zuckten zusammen und sahen uns um.

Es war Seamus. Ach du liebe Zeit.

„BLAISE ZABINI HAT VERSUCHT MIT DIR ZU _KNUTSCHEN_?", schrie er.

„Halt die _Klappe_, Seamus!", zischte Harry. Aber es war bereits zu spät. Das ganze Gryffindorhaus hatte sich umgedreht, um sie anzugucken und flüsterte leise.

„Also, hast du mit ihm geknutscht?", fragte Seamus aufgeregt.

„Nein!", sagte Harry. „Er hat mich _angesprungen_. Außerdem mag ich ihn gar nicht auf diese Weise."

„Hmm", sagte Seamus und sah Harry genau an. „War es, weil du _ihn_ nicht magst? Oder Jungen im Allgemeinen?"

Jetzt sahen Harry alle gespannt an. Seamus hatte gerade die Frage gestellt, die jeder seit sechs Monaten beantwortet haben wollte.

„Nein, es ist nicht schlimm, dass er ein Junge ist", sagte Harry, „Nicht, dass ich Mädchen nicht mag. Ich meine. Seamus! Halt verdammt noch mal die Klappe!"

Beide, die Jungen und die Mädchen im Raum sahen ausgesprochen glücklich aus, dass sie _alle_ irgendwie noch drin waren mit einer Art Chance.

„Egal", sagte ein erröteter Harry und kam rasch zu der Unterhaltung zurück, „denkt ihr, es ist ein Scherz? Warum sonst würde er mich küssen?"

„OKAY!", schrie eine andere Stimme, „Ich habe verdammt noch mal _genug_ davon!"

Es war Parvati. Und sie sah _extrem_ genervt aus. Sie eilte an Harrys Seite und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Harry", sagte sie, „Hermione versucht es dir schon seit Monaten zu sagen. _Ron_ versucht es dir schon seit Monaten zu sagen. Wirst du mir jetzt zuhören? Und VERSUCHEN mir zu glauben?"

Harry sah die neue, nicht-kichernde Parvati ziemlich besorgt an, aber nickte.

„Der Grund, warum Blaise Zabini dich geküsst hat", fuhr Parvati fort und betonte vorsichtig jedes Wort, „ist, weil er auf dich _steht_, Harry."

Es war still. Dann lachte Harry. „Red keinen Unsinn, Parvati", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

Parvati war kurzzeitig fassungslos, wie man es war, wenn man Harry nahe war und er lächelte. Aber sie schüttelte es von sich ab und fing wieder an ihn anzuschreien. Ich war ziemlich beeindruckt; nach sechs Jahren schien Parvati endlich zu zeigen, warum sie nach Gryffindor gekommen war.

„Halt den Mund, Harry!", sagte sie recht verärgert. „Es ist nicht nur Blaise Zabini, der auf dich steht, weißt du? JEDER tut es! Du hast es vielleicht nicht bemerkt, aber du bist jetzt der bestaussehenste Junge in der Schule. Aber es ist ziemlich beängstigend, es ist keine bodenständige Schönheit. es ist, als wärest du unantastbar! Warum denkst du, wollen ausländische Mädchen an diese Schule kommen? Warum dieser Medienwahnsinn? Warum würde jemand all deine Anziehsachen stehlen und versuchen, deine Unterwäsche zu klauen? Alle würden sofort _losspringen_, wenn sich ihnen die Möglichkeit böte, in deine Hosen zu kommen! Guck einfach demnächst mal in einen Spiegel, Harry Potter!"

Damit stürmte sie unter Jubel und Applaus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry schien entgeistert und starrte uns alle an.

„Ist das. wahr?", fragte er nervös.

„JA!", schrie der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry sah verblüfft aus.

**Die Schwierigkeit, eine Übersetzerin zu sein**

**Episode 4**

Wie übersetzt man etwas lautmalerisches wie „argh" am besten? Ich habe es mir leicht gemacht (wie schon viele Übersetzer vor mir, wie mir scheint) und habe diesen Begriff einfach übernommen. Da ich aber immer gerne ein Schützer der deutschen Sprache bin und dieser Ausdruck nicht sonderlich deutsch wirkt, bitte ich jeden Leser, dem eine passende Übersetzung einfällt, sich doch einfach zu melden :)

Übrigens habe ich von einer Übersetzung des Wortes Aftershave in Rasierwasser ebenfalls abgesehen, da ersteres meiner Meinung nach abgehobener klingt, oder?


	6. Kapitel 6

**HARRY.**

Nach dem, was Paravti mir erzählt hatte, wurde ich _komplett_ paranoid.

Ich versuchte, mich im Spiegel anzusehen, wie sie es mir gesagt hatte. Ich versuchte, rumzuhüpfen, sodass ich nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf mich werfen konnte. Ich versuchte, mich aus dem Augenwinkel anzusehen, um zu sehen, ob es irgendeinen Unterschied machte, oder so.

Ich wusste, dass ich dieses Jahr gewachsen war, aber das waren die anderen Jungen auch. Meine Haare waren ein bisschen länger geworden, aber sie standen immer noch in alle Richtungen ab. Ich war auch meine Brille losgeworden- vielleicht war es _das_, wovon Parvati geredet hatte. Vermutlich konnte konnte meine Augen _tatsächlich_ ein bisschen besser sehen. Sie sahen ziemlich hell gegen meine Haare aus.

Aber ich war wirklich blass. Na ja, nicht richtig blass. Meine Haut _leuchtete_ irgendwie so merkwürdig. Ich dachte, Mädchen- und, wenn Parvati die Wahrheit erzählt hatte, Jungs- mögen Leute mit gebräunter Haut. Immerhin hatte ich keine Pickel, da konnte ich dankbar für sein. Und ich war auch nicht sonderlich muskulös. Ich meine, ich _hatte_ welche, aber das war normal, oder? Vielleicht war es das auch nicht. Wo ich so daran dachte, vermutete ich, dass nicht viele Jungs in meinem Alter welche hatten.

Aber ich spielte Quidditch! Das war nur natürlich!

Ich dachte, ich sah aus wie ein Freak. Warte. Lasst mich das umformulieren. Ich sah _merkwürdig_ aus. Ich war komisch. Ich sah nicht wie die anderen aus.

Parvati hatte mich richtig paranoid gemacht, besonders, weil alle anderen ihr zustimmten. War es _wirklich_ wahr, dass mich alle _wollten_? Ich fand das echt schwer zu glauben.

Aber als ich am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück am Gryffindortisch saß, war ich mir der anderen viel mehr bewusst. Ich sah mich verstohlen im Raum um. Oh. Mein. Gott.

Wann immer ich jemanden angeschaute, _bemerkten_. Sie setzten sich aufrechter hin und zuckten kleine Blicke in meine Richtung. Manche von ihnen wurden _rot_.

Und Parvati hatte recht. Mädchen UND Jungen.

Ich war sehr, _sehr_ verstört. Ich drehte mich zu Hermione. Sie hatte ihren Ich-habe-es-dir-gesagt-Blick drauf.

„Es ist _wahr_", flüsterte ich ihr zu. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Aber. WARUM?", fuhr ich fort.

Hermione schnaubte. „Iss einfach dein Frühstück, Harry", war alles, was sie sagte.

Ich nahm meine Gabel und spießte ein Stück Würstchen auf. Gerade als ich es essen wollte spürte ich einen Blick auf mir. Ich sah beiläufig zum Lehrertisch und merkte, dass Professor Smeldon mich anstarrte. Professor Veronica Smeldon, VgddK-Lehrerin. Die unglaublich attraktive Mittdreißigerin Professor Veronica Smeldon, die von der Hälfte der Jungs verehrt wurde. Ich verschluckte mich fast an meinem Essen.

„Hermione", flüsterte ich verzweifelt, „Bin das nur ich oder ist Professor Smeldon."

Hermione blickte nicht einmal auf. „Ja. Sie starrt dich seit Monaten an, Harry", informierte sie mich.

Wann in Gottes Namen war _das_ alles passiert?

Nun, seit ich die ganze Woche die Bewegungen von jedem beobachtet hatte, war ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Parvati recht hatte. Alle wollten _tatsächlich_ in meine Hosen. Warum allerdings, das hätte ich nicht mal _anfangen _können, euch zu erzählen.

**DRACO.**

Finnigan war. na ja, ich hatte gerade keine Worte, Finnigan zu beschreiben.

Scheißkerl!

Nachdem die Familien einiger Schüler vom dunklen Lord getötet worden waren hatte Cho Chang von Ravenclaw einen Spendenfonds für die Betroffenen eingerichtet. Aber nicht _irgendeinen_ Spendenfonds, oh nein. Es war eine Tombola und es gab einen _geheimen Preis_. Tatsächlich beschrieb ihn Cho als „die eine Sache die jeder will".

Natürlich hatte _ich_ kein Los gekauft. Ich hatte einen Ruf zu bewahren, wisst ihr.

Egal, letzten Abend beim Essen stand Cho auf und verkündete, dass die Tombola ausgelost werden würde.

„Es wird drei Gewinner geben!", fuhr sie fort. „Und jeder Gewinner wird. einen Kuss von Harry Potter bekommen!"

„WAS?", bei diesen Worten sprang Harry vom Gryffindortisch auf. „Ich habe davon gar nichts gewusst, Cho!"

Cho wandte sich ihm zu. „Es ist für einen guten Zweck, Harry. Die Opfer des dunklen Lords, weißt du? Ich hatte erwartet, dass du helfen _möchtest_. Vergib mir, dass ich falsch lag. Die Leute werden ihr Geld zurück fordern und _manche_ Menschen brauchen es."

Ein dunkler Schatten erschien in Harrys Augen.

Diese rotzfreche Kuh! Ich bring sie um!

„Miss Chang", sagte McGonagall scharf. „Ich denke nicht."

„NEIN!", brach Harry plötzlich heraus. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Professor. Ich werde es tun."

Er ging langsam nach vorne. Er hätte natürlich nicht widersprochen, und Chang wusste das.

Jetzt wünschten alle, die sich kein Los gekauft hatten, dass sie es _hätten_ (mich eingeschlossen) und jeder, der eins gekauft _hatte_, umklammerte es fest in seiner kleinen, heißen Faust.

Cho hatte alle Namen in ihren Hut getan. Sie griff hinein, zog ein Stück Papier heraus und faltete es auseinander.

„Gewinner Nummer eins- Laura Milton", rief sie.

Eine Hufflepuff-Erstklässlerin ließ einen fürchterlichen Quieker hören und rannte nach vorne. Sie war so klein, dass sie gerade mal so Harrys Knie erreichte. Harry sah zutiefst gedemütigt aus. Milton war feuerrot geworden und ihre Augen waren tellergroß. Harry beugte sich hinab, hob sie hoch und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Lippen bevor er sie wieder hinunter ließ. Sie sah aus, als würde sie in Ohnmacht fallen, als sie ihren Weg zurück zum neidischen Hufflepufftisch wankte.

„Gewinner Nummer zwei!", rief Cho, „Professor Smeldon!"

Smeldon stand auf und grinste leicht. Harry sah aus, als würde er sich wünschen, der Boden täte sich unter ihm auf und verschlänge ihn. Immerhin wurde er nicht rot. Er sah so viel besser aus, wenn er es nicht wurde.

Smeldon gluckste ihr sexy, kleines Lachen. „Da es für einen guten Zweck ist, Potter", sagte sie und erreichte ihn bequem. McGonagall presste ihre Lippen höchst missbilligend zusammen. Dumbledore andererseits, sah aus, als hätte er die Zeit seines Lebens. Smeldon griff nach Harry und zog ihn in einen tiefen, langgezogenen Kuss. Aber ohne Zunge; dafür konnte ich dankbar sein. Nach, wie es schien zehn Stunden, löste Harry sich behutsam. Smeldon bummelte immer noch grinsend zurück zu ihrem Platz.

Cho zog den letzten Namen aus dem Hut, warf einen Blick darauf und begann zu lächeln. „Gewinner Nummer drei", hier machte sie eine Kunstpause. „Seamus Finnigan."

Es gab mehrere enttäuschte „oooohs!" quer durch die Halle, aber sie wurden völlig von dem Gewinner übertönt.

„JA!", schrie Semaus und sprang förmlich von seinem Sitz.

„Jetzt aber, Seamus!", rief Harry und sah ihn besorgt an, seine Arme in Selbstschutz vor sich ausgestreckt. „Jetzt aber, Seamus! Beruhig dich!"

„Du kannst mich dieses Mal nicht abwehren, Harry!", schrie er, als er zu ihm rannte. Harry wich so weit er konnte zurück. „Es ist für einen guten Zweck, so ist es!"

„Jetzt aber, Seamus! Beruhig dich! Beruhig dich! Seamus!"

Aber Harrys Protest war vergebens. Finnigan _warf_ sich auf Harry wie ein überschwänglicher Welpe. Er zog Harry so nah an sich, wie er konnte und verfing Harrys Lippen in einen dicken, schmalzigen, nassen Kuss. Man sah, das Seamus keine Skrupel oder so, hatte, was die Benutzung von Zungen betraf.

Harry machte ein verzweifeltes Geräusch und versuchte, sich zurückzuziehen, aber Finnigan wollte davon nichts wissen. Er hatte Harry in einem schraubstockartigen Griff und nachdem Cho rief, „Es ist für einen guten Zweck, Harry!", zuckte er resignierend mit den Schultern und stand einfach da.

Aber dann entschied sich Seamus, seine Hand in Harrys privatere Zonen zu bewegen und Harry begann, sich wieder zu wehren, kam von Seamus frei und schnappte tief nach Luft. Seamus hatte einen sehr benommenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht; ausnahmsweise schien er ziemlich beeindruckt.

„JesusMariaundJosef!", rief er. „Harry, du bist umwerfend!"

McGonagall konnte sich nicht länger halten.

„Das ist jetzt _genug_ davon!", gellte sie. „Finnigan, Potter- zurück zu Ihren Plätzen, sofort!"

Harry war wieder rot geworden und er wurde noch röter, als Seamus versuchte, ihn verspielt auf den Hintern zu hauen, als sie zurück zum Gryffindortisch gingen.

„In diesem Sinne", sagte Dumbledore mit glitzernden Augen, „Wollen wir den Nachtisch genießen?"

Ich würde Finnigan _umbringen_. Als ersten auf meiner Liste.

Neben Blaise und Chang natürlich.


	7. Kapitel 7

**DRACO.**

Die Vögel und die Geigen wurden lächerlich. Sie _mussten_ weggehen. Das einzige Problem daran war, wie man sie dazu _bringen_ konnte.

Also, während niemand zusah (und das war eine ziemliche Herausforderung an sich- wer wollte mich _nicht_ ansehen? Abgesehen von Potter anscheinend. Verdammt!) schlich ich mich- so sehr ich mich schäme, es zuzugeben, in die Muggelstudienabteilung der Bibliothek.

Ich war eben verzweifelt!

Ich saß in einer abgeschotteten Ecke und las sorgsam die Bücher durch, die ich mir ausgesucht hatte. Sie hatten Titel wie: „Das Leben umarmen" und „Wie verstehe ich das innere Du?". Ja, ich war verzweifelt genug um mich selbst auf diese verdammte Ebene zu erniedrigen. Die Bücher waren grundsätzlich verflucht wertlos- nun, was soll man auch erwarten- aber ich entschied mich, ein paar der Ideen auszuprobieren.

Eines sagte, um Kontrolle über mein Leben zu erlangen, das, machen wir uns doch nichts vor, wegen des verfluchten _Potter_ in ein verdammt großes Chaos gestürzt war, müsse ich mir eine _Erkennungsmelodie_ ausdenken. Eine, die alles was ich wirklich war, repräsentierte. Ich müsse diese Melodie jedes Mal in meinem Kopf abspielen, wenn ich merkte, dass ich _heraus glitt_.

Ich meine, was für ein Schwachsinn! Kein Wunder, dass der dunkle Lord viele von ihnen töten wollte!

Aber mir eine Erkennungsmelodie zu suchen, die mich repräsentierte war verdammt noch mal total einfach. Die Schwestern des Schicksals: Im a Cold-hearted Bastard Who needs nobody' (Ich bin ein kaltherziger Scheißkerl der niemanden braucht). Heh heh. Jep, das bin ich mein ganzes Leben gewesen. Und fangt nicht an, mir erzählen zu wollen, dass mich das nicht mehr repräsentiert. Warum verpisst ihr euch nicht einfach! Ich brauche keine verdammten Vorträge und schon gar nicht von _euch_!

Ich musste mir außerdem ein Mantra ausdenken, etwas, dass ich aufschrieb um es anzusehen, wenn die Dinge besonders schlimm liefen. Ich erfand: 'Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Ich brauche niemanden um mich zu vervollständigen. Und die Geräusche sind alle nur in meinem Kopf.'

Verdammt noch mal gut, hä? Harry kann mir _nichts_ mehr anhaben.

Jep. Das ist richtig. NICHTS.

**HERMIONE.**

Harry war in letzter Zeit ziemlich depressiv.

Ich war mir nicht sicher warum, aber Harry hatte mich auserwählt, seine Vertraute in allen Dingen die mit Beziehungen zu tun haben zu sein. Ron schien vielleicht die offensichtlichere Person dafür zu sein, aber ich musste sagen, so sehr ich Ron liebte, dass er nicht wirklich der- äh _Typ_ für vertrauliches Geplauder war. Er wäre, um ehrlich zu sein, wahrscheinlich schreiend eine Meile weit weggelaufen.

Aber Harry vertraute mir. Ich weiß jetzt, dass er seine plötzlichen Veränderungen das Aussehen betreffend hasste, jetzt, wo er endlich davon überzeugt war. Man sollte meinen, dass auszusehen, wie er es tat, ein Geschenk des Himmels wäre, es öffnete einem alle Türen und man bekam alles was man wollte.

Obwohl das wahr war, hatte es so viel mehr Probleme in Harrys Gedanken geschaffen, dass er wünschte, er könnte sich wieder zurück verändern.

Blaise Zabini hatte komplett in seinem Versuch, Harry zu verführen, versagt. Aber der Unfall hatte sich unglaublich schnell in Hogwarts herumgesprochen, durch die Bemühungen von- wem sonst- Seamus. Also hatten jetzt einige Menschen entschieden, dass wenn _Zabini_ genug Mut aufbrachte, _sie_ das schon lange konnten. Bis jetzt waren es ungefähr zwölf Leute (von denen ich weiß), meistens Siebtklässler, ein paar aus der sechsten und der fünften. Sie alle hatten _schrecklich_ mit Harry geflirtet. Lasst uns einfach sagen, dass er jedes einzelne Mal seinen Jungfräulichkeitsstatus hätte verlieren können. Aber er wies sie zurück, jeden. Ich war ziemlich überrascht; immerhin _war_ er ein Teenagerjunge.

Aber Harry wollte nicht so sein, hatte er mir erklärt. „Ich möchte nicht mit jemandem schlafen, weil derjenige das Äußere mag!", hatte er bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit gesagt. „Ich möchte, dass derjenige _mich_ mag."

Harry brauchte _Zuneigung_. Das war wirklich alles was er wollte. Und niemand schien imstande zu sein, das zu bemerken. Er mochte absolut ahnungslos sein, was die Tätigkeiten innerhalb des Schlafzimmers betraf, aber er, sehr überraschend für einen Sechzehnjährigen, wusste ganz genau, was er _außerhalb_ desselben wollte, bevor er sich überhaupt hineinwagte.

**HARRY.**

Ich wollte gar kein großes Feuerwerk. Ich wollte nur, dass mich die andere Person _mochte_, dass sie mehr über mich wissen wollte. Sie sollte mich nicht beim Nennwert nehmen, nur die Narbe sehen und was immer sie am Äußeren so attraktiv fanden. Ich wünschte nur, ich wäre wieder normal. Na ja, so normal wie ich mit dieser Narbe sein konnte zumindest. Dann müsste ich mich nur darum sorgen, dass die Person nur mit mir zusammen sein wollte, weil ich der Junge-der-lebt war. Jetzt konnte ich niemandem mehr trauen.

Ich war nicht so naiv, dass ich nur mit jemandem zusammen sein wollte, der mich _liebte_. In Ordnung, also war ich naiv, das musste ich zugeben, aber nicht in der Hinsicht, über die _Gefühle_. Ich wollte nur eine nette Person, Mädchen oder Junge, die mich ansah und jemanden sah, der besitzenswert war, vielleicht lange genug blieb, um mich ein bisschen besser kennen zu lernen. Keine einmalige Angelegenheit. Nichts, das mich billig und benutzt fühlen ließ.

Warum war es so schwer, so jemanden zu finden?

**DRACO.**

Ich hasste Muggel. Ich hasste sie, verdammt noch mal!

Ich meine, ich hatte mich gerade so ein bisschen damit abgefunden, dass Muggel VIELLEICHT nicht _absolut_ unnütz waren. _Möglicherweise_ hatten sie auch ein paar gute Sachen... wie zum Beispiel die Idee mit der Erkennungsmelodie. Ich dachte, für einen bescheuerten Moment, dass das eine _gute Idee_ sein könnte.

Oh, wie verdammt falsch ich da lag.

Ich hatte also versucht, die verfluchten Vögel und Geigen zu verbannen. Ich hatte versucht, sie mit meiner Erkennungsmelodie zu ersetzen. Wiederholte mein Mantra. Einfach nur wieder der knallharte Malfoy-Erbe werden, der ich war, bevor ich mich in-ähm, Potter sich verändert hat.

Also versuchte ich es. Harry ging wie normalerweise den Flur entlang, sah total süß- ähm... ich meine- oh verdammt. In Ordnung. Potter war also süß. Und umwerfend. Und reizend. Habt ihr ein Problem damit?

Nachdem ich meinen Kopf ein paar Mal energisch geschüttelt hatte, um die verdammten Bewohner darin HERAUS zu kriegen, fing ich meine Erkennungsmelodie an. Verdammt, es war verflucht noch mal gut. 'I'm a Cold-hearted Bastard Who needs nobody... damm da damm da damm... I don't need no-'

Aber dann passierte etwas schreckliches. Genau in der Mitte von dem verflucht geilen Gitarrenriff- fing dieser _andere_ Beat an, in meinem Kopf zu spielen. Dann fing diese _andere Gitarre_ auch an- und dann kam diese _Stimme_:

'You ever want something that you know you shouldn't have, But the more you know you shouldn't have it, the more you want it...' (Du willst immer etwas, von dem du weißt, dass du es nicht haben solltest, Aber je mehr du weißt, dass du es nicht haben solltest, desto mehr willst du es)

Oh Gott, NEIN.

Ich hatte irgendwie unabsichtlich das verdammte 'Ain't No Sunshine' angezapft. In voller Lautstärke in meinem Kopf.

Es war ein verdammtes Muggellied, zum Teufel noch mal! Warum? Warum ICH?

Es wollte nicht weggehen. Es _wollte_ einfach nicht. Ich versuchte verzweifelt das 'I'm a Cold-hearted Bastard...' wieder heraufzubeschwören, aber es klappte einfach nicht. Das andere Lied war jetzt die meiste Zeit da und verstärkte sich in der Lautstärke um das zehnfache, wenn ein bestimmter Gryffindor in der Nähe war.

Verdammt!

Ich konnte nicht normal arbeiten. Ich konnte die Geigen und Vögel vorher irgendwie ignorieren- sie irgendwie als Hintergrundmusik behandeln- aber 'Ain't No Sunshine' war _unmöglich_ wegzuschalten. Wann immer ich es in meinem Kopf hörte, fing ich an, _den Beat zu klopfen_. es wurde schlimm. Sogar _Blaise_ bemerkte es, verdammt noch mal..

„Draco!", hatte er mich zu unzähligen Anlässen angeschrien. „Kannst du mit dem fürchterlichen Geklopfe aufhören!"

Aber ich _konnte nicht_.

Ich weiß, was ihr denkt. Dass das Lied in meinem Kopf war, weil es meine aktuelle Situation widerspiegelte. Nun, ihr liegt offensichtlich _absolut_ falsch. _Natürlich_ gab es Sonnenschein, wenn Potter nicht da war. Nun, nicht viel, da wir hier in Schottland waren, aber es war kein verfluchter totaler Weltuntergang, oder so was.

Und ich lebte in keinem verdammten Haus, also, wie konnte es kein Zuhause sein, ohne Harry? Was denkt ihr, wer ich war? Ich war verflucht reich. Ich lebte in einem Schloss. Ich war ein verdammter Malfoy, um Himmels Willen!

Nö. ÜberHAUPT keine Ähnlichkeit.

**HARRY**.

Malfoy verhielt sich die letzte Woche sehr komisch.

Es war fast, als würde er mich _vermeiden_. Immer wenn er mich sah, wurde er noch blasser (wenn das überhaupt möglich war) und trippelte in die andere Richtung davon. Es war nicht so, als würde ich seine Gesellschaft vermissen, oder so, aber- es fühlte sich _merkwürdig_ an.

Ich glaubte tatsächlich, dass er eine Art notorische, zwanghafte Störung hatte, oder so. Er- _klopfte_ immer, mit seinem Arm oder seinem Fuß. Er sah immer aus, als würde er ganz stark über etwas nachdenken, als wäre er von seinen eigenen Gedanken genervt, wenn das irgendeinen Sinn macht. Und letztens, als er dachte, dass niemand hinsah, fing er an, sich selbst etwas zuzumurmeln und dann schlug er seinen Kopf _ununterbrochen_ gegen die Wand.

Ich fragte mich, was mit ihm los war.

**Die Schwierigkeit, eine Übersetzerin zu sein**

**Episode 5**

Eines der ärgerlichsten Dinge, die passieren können, wenn man übersetzt, sind Liedzeilen, die im Original selbstverständlich englisch sind, aber dann auch noch in den normalen Fluss der Geschichte mit einbezogen werden.

Ich habe zunächst versucht, den Liedtext der Schwestern des Schicksals einfach zu übersetzen, das ging so lange, bis ich bemerkte, dass ich den real existenten Liedtext von 'Ain't no sunshine' nicht einfach so übersetzen kann. Also habe ich das ganze wieder rückübersetzt und das deutsche in Klammern dahinter geschrieben, man muss schließlich konsequent sein.

Man möge es mir verzeihen.


	8. Kapitel 8

Warnung: In diesem Kapitel wird der dunkle Lord Voldemort lächerlich gemacht. Die Autorin weist darauf hin, dass es sich bei Lord Voldemort um eine böse Person handelt, eine SEHR böse Person, die nicht unterschätzt werden darf.

**RON.**

Gerade als ich dachte, dass die Dinge nicht mehr lächerlicher werden konnten, wurde mir das Gegenteil bewiesen.

Harry bekam heute sehr merkwürdige Briefe. Nicht, dass er nicht sowieso sehr viele Briefe bekam (normalerweise von vierzigjährigen Hexen, die ihre Ehemänner für ihn verlassen wollen), aber als er den ersten bekam, spuckte er seinen morgendlichen Kürbissaft DARÜBER. Als unterstützender und aufmerksamer Freund fragte ich ihn natürlich, was los sei.

Harry drehte sich mit entsetzten Augen zu mir. „Sie... sie möchten einen... einen _offiziellen Kalender_ von mir machen!", würgte er hervor. Ich und 'Mione starrten ihn an.

„Nicht nur das!", fuhr er fort. „Dieser Typ will mit _eine Million Galleonen_ geben, wenn ich für die Fotografen...", hier senkte er die Stimme erheblich „nackt und in... _saisonbedingten Outfits_ posiere!"

Das schien irgendwie zu viel für meine Freundin zu sein und sie brach in eine Reihe wildes Gekicher aus, das sehr unhermionisch war. Wir starrten sie beide an, als sie knallrot wurde.

„'Tschuldigung", sagte sie nach einer Weile und gewann ihre Fassung zu einem gewissen Grad zurück. „Ich habe nur versucht, mir Harry in einem Weihnachtsmannanzug vorzustellen..."

„Sie würden vielleicht nicht wollen, dass ich den Anzug _anhabe_, 'Mione!", sagte Harry und brachte Hermione wieder zum Kichern. Wenn das _'Miones_ Reaktion auf die Neuigkeiten war, schüttelte es mich, wenn ich daran dachte, was Lavender Brown sagen würde.

Aber, es _waren_ eine Million Galleonen. Da ich ein guter Freund war, musste ich Harry darauf hinweisen.

„Es _sind_ aber eine Million Galleonen, Harry", zeigte ich auf. Er starrte mich an.

„Ja, Ron", sagte er, als würde er mit einem Dreijährigen reden, „eine Million Galleonen dafür, dass sie Fotos von mir machen, wo ich _gar nichts_ anhabe, abgesehen vielleicht von ein paar gutplatzierten Laubblättern in den Herbstmonaten! _Dann_ werden diese Bilder _gedruckt_, in tausenden Kalendern _auf der ganzen Welt_. Siehst du, warum ich im Moment _leicht_ abgeneigt bin, es zu tun, Ron?"

Naja, wenn er es so auslegte... „ähm, ja, ich denke schon, Harry." Ich machte eine Pause, bevor ich zu dem Hauptpunkt zurückkehrte. „Aber eine Million Galleonen, Harry!"

Harry machte ein Geräusch tief in seiner Kehle, bevor er den zweiten Brief öffnete. Er war auf teuer aussehendem, dicken Pergament geschrieben und hatte ein offiziell aussehendes Siegel darauf.

Als Harry ihn las fiel sein Mund auf und seine Augen wurden noch größer.

„Was ist es, Harry?", fragte Hermione etwas besorgt.

Harry schluckte, bevor er antwortete, „diese- diese Familie möchte in _offizielle Verhandlungen_ mit mir treten, damit ich ihre Tochter _heirate_! Sie haben mir sogar ein Bild geschickt!" Er hielt es mit zitternden Händen hoch.

Es war das Bild einer langbeinigen Blonden mit Überbiss, die winkte, lächelte und uns allen zuzwinkerte. Hermione schnaubte, als sie es ansah. „Offensichtlich gefärbt", sagte sie und zeigte auf das Haar des Mädchens. „Da kriegst du aber viel bessere, Harry."

Harry sah sie ungläubig an. „Diese Familie bietet mir eine arrangierte Ehe an und du sitzt da, als wäre nichts _passiert_!", rief er.

'Mione zuckte nicht mit einer Wimper. „Viele Zaubererfamilien arrangieren Ehen", sagte sie. „Ich habe darüber in 'Blutlinien erhalten: Zauberervereinigungen seit 1600' gelesen. Viele Purblutfamilien möchten ihre Blutlinie bewahren, wie sie es nennen. Eine Menge Unsinn, wenn du mich fragst."

„Warum bekommt Ron dann keine Ehe arrangiert?", fragte Harry launisch.

„Weil er nicht sonderlich wichtig ist", sagte Hermione.

Nicht wichtig! Was dachte sie, wer sie war?

„Nicht wichtig!", schrie ich. „Was denkst du, wer du bist?"

'Mione seufzte nur und rollte mit den Augen. Sie entschuldigte sich nicht! „Ich meine, deine _Familie_ ist nicht sonderlich namhaft, Ron", sagte sie. „Nicht _nur_ du."

Dadurch ging es mir sehr viel besser.

„Malfoy, zum Beispiel, hatte bestimmt viele Angebote", fuhr sie fort. Wir drehten uns alle zu ihm hin und fast sofort fing er an, einen merkwürdigen _Rhythmus_ zu _klopfen_.

Ich tat gar nicht erst so, als würde ich den Idioten verstehen.

'Mione nahm den Brief von Harry. „Welche Familie ist es?" Sie las eine Weile und dann weiteten sich ihre Augen sehr stark. „Die Van Weydons? Gott, Harry- sie sind eine der _wichtigsten_ Familien der _Welt_!"

„Im Gegensatz zu mir, natürlich...", murmelte ich.

„Oh, sei still, Ron", schnappte sie als sie weiterlas. „Unsere Tochter, Maria Van Weydon... im Alter von siebzehn Jahren... beendet bald ihre Ausbildung an der Beauxbatons Akademie... Mitgift verhandelbar... hmm. Alles in allem ein sehr gutes Angebot, Harry. Es ist eine ziemliche Ehre, denn, um ehrlich zu sein, deine Familie ist auch nicht _so _angesehen, weißt du. Aber sie ist besser als Rons."

Sie wusste wirklich, wie man jemandem schmeichelte, meine Freundin, oder?

**VOLDEMORT.**

Der verdammte Junge hatte mich schon _wieder_ hereingelegt.

Ich hatte nicht so viel Freizeit wie man es meinen könnte. Es war kein Teilzeitjob, wisst ihr, zu versuchen, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Daran waren jede Menge Probleme beteiligt.

Aber dieser _Junge_. Ich musste beträchtliche Zeit meines Tötungspaß' darauf verwenden, mein Todesserhandbuch umzuschreiben, nur um _ihn_ miteinzubeziehen.

Ihr kennt das Handbuch. Erklärte einem die ganzen Ge- und Verbote eines Todessers. Der erste Punkt auf der Liste erklärte mich natürlich zum obersten Befehlshaber. Der zweite verlangte den Empfang des dunklen Mals.

Jetzt gab es eine dreihundertfünfundsechzigste Regel. Du sollst nicht Lust empfinden über Harry Potter, aber ihn töten. Ihn _töten_!

Ziemlich viele Todesser schienen damit ein _Problem_ zu haben.

Solche wie Nott. Weswegen ich _noch_ mehr Zeit aus meinem gefüllten Zeitplan herausschlagen musste, um ihn zu bestrafen. Im Moment zitterte er zu meinen Füßen. Ich hielt den verbrecherischen Artikel in die Höhe.

„Was ist das, Nott?"

Er antwortete nicht. Das dauerte viel zu lange, also antwortete ich statt dessen.

„Ist das nicht ein _Bild_ von Harry Potter, aus einer Hexenwochenausgabe herausgeschnitten, Nott?"

Er entschied sich, dass es dieses Mal wohl besser war, zu antworten.

„J-ja, mein Lord, aber-"

„Und es ist zwischen deinen Habseligkeiten gefunden worden, oder nicht?"

„Nun, _eigentlich_, mein Lord..."

„Hast du in letzter Zeit das Handbuch gelesen, Nott? Zufälligerweise Regel Nummer dreihundertfünfundsechzig gesehen?"

„Nun, ja, mein Lord..."

„Da haben wir's. CRUCIO!"

Dieser verflixte Junge hatte nur Glück.

Als erstes schaffte er es als Baby, _nicht_ zu sterben, als ich ihn mit dem Todesfluch traf. Nein. Stattdessen meinte eine kleine Laune der Natur, dass _ich_ derjenige war, der darin fest saß, mehr tot als lebendig zu sein.

Dann schaffte er es, mich von der Benutzung des Steins der Weisen, der mich unaufhaltbar in meinem Weltherrschaftsplänen gemacht hätte, abzuhalten.

Und _dann_ schaffte er es nicht einmal, gutaussehend geworden zu sein als ich ihn während des Trimagischen Turniers gefangen hatte. Nein. Stattdessen hatte er wie ein halbverhungerter Frosch ausgesehen. Nicht, dass ich sonderlich _froh_ darüber wäre, dass er ES bekommen hat, aber hätte er nicht so hübsch werden könne, bevor ich ihn fing? Dann hätte er wie eine liebliche, geopferte Jungfrau ausgesehen, als er an den Grabstein gefesselt war und alle hätten sehr viel stärker versucht, ihn zu fangen, statt ihn entkommen zu lassen. Hmph!

Aber das allerschlimmste war...

_Ich_ hatte so ausgesehen.

_Ich_ hatte ES gehabt. Hatte ich wirklich. Ich hatte es alles aufgrund meiner magischen... _Verbesserungen_ aufgegeben, in dem Versuch, die Weltherrschaft an mich zu reißen.

Aber anscheinend musste ein _Harry Potter_ _sein_ Aussehen nicht aufgeben. Nein. Er wurde derjenige, den alle wollten, weil _Ich_ zum Schurke in dem ganzen Stück deklariert wurde. Die Presse hatte mich echt auf dem Kieker, muss ich sagen. Aber _er_ blieb schön. Und lebendig. IMMERNOCH.

Verdammt!

**DRACO.**

Jemand hat versucht, Potters Getränk mit einem Liebestrank zu versetzen.

Warum zu Hölle hatte _ich_ nicht daran gedacht?

Es hatte aber nicht nach Plan funktioniert. Harry trank ihn, ohne es zu bemerken, aber glücklicherweise hatte das Mädchen, das ihn gemacht hatte, eine kleine Ravenclawviertklässlerin, ihn falsch gebraut und statt Harry dazu zu bringen, sich in sie zu verlieben, brachte er ihn dazu, zu denken, jeder würde ihn hassen. So kam die Wahrheit heraus und die dumme, kleine Kuh wurde für zwei Wochen suspendiert. He he.

Harry durfte endlich in den Krankenflügel gehen, als er in Verwandlung in Tränen ausbrach und sagte, dass Weasley 'fies' zu ihm war, indem er darum bat, eine Feder ausleihen zu dürfen.

Dann, nach dem Abendessen, gab es Gerüchte, dass er es geschafft hatte, aus dem Krankenflügel zu fliehen und durch die Schule wanderte und sein kleines Herz ausweinte.

Nicht, dass ich _besorgt_ gewesen wäre, oder so. Es würde schnell vorüber gehen.

Und er tat mir bestimmt nicht _Leid_. Natürlich nicht.

Ich hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, zu Harry zu gehen um ihn zu _Umarmen_ oder zu _Trösten_, oder so was. Nö. Ich war frei und selbstständig. Ich hatte eine Erkennungsmelodie UND ein Mantra. Und ich war Potter nicht komplett verfallen, falls ihr das denkt. Ich hatte mich nicht da rein geflüchtet, _Herzen_ auf mein Pergament zu malen, oder so. Glaubt mir wenigsten _das_. Und auch keine Blitze; was viel angemessener gewesen wäre. Na gut, EINEN Blitz, aber- es war ein Fehler, ich schwöre! Die Feder war nur irgendwie... AUSGERUTSCHT! Hört auf, mich so anzusehen!

Und ich hatte in dieser Nacht _wirklich_ nicht nach Potter gesucht. Ich war einfach um ein Uhr morgens herumgewandert und hatte mich um meinen eigenen Kram gekümmert, als- da Potter war. Er saß einfach in einem leeren Klassenzimmer und sah schrecklich unglücklich aus, mit Tränen, die seine Wangen hinunter rannen.

Als ich ihn ansah, kam es mir, dass Potter sogar gut aussah, wenn er _weinte_. Also, das widersprach allen Gesetzen, die der Menschheit bekannt sind. Sogar _ich_ sah schrecklich aus, wenn ich weinte, und ich war verdammt noch mal umwerfend. Meine Nase wurde ganz rot und mein Gesicht wurde fleckig. Potter aber nicht. Er sah aus, wie ein wunderschöner... Gargh. Nein!

'Ain't No Sunshine' hatte gerade schon WIEDER in meinem Kopf angefangen. Im Namen von allem was gut und heilig war! WARUM?

Als ob er die verdammte Musik hören könnte (aber es war vielleicht auch der Rhythmus, den ich unbewusst klopfte), drehte Harry sich um und erblickte mich. Er gab eine Art wackeliges Halb-Lächeln von sich, bevor die Tränen wieder begannen, seine Wangen hinabzurinnen und mein Magen sich umdrehte. Na ja, er WAR umwerfend!

„Malfoy", sagte er naserümpfend, „was willst du? Du bist so _grausam_ zu mir!" Dann fing er wieder an zu weinen.

Zum Teufel noch mal! Nun, ich konnte ihn doch nicht einfach so _verlassen_!

Ich trat näher. „Nichts", brachte ich hervor, so ruhig wie ich konnte, mit verdammter Musik in meinem Kopf.

Er lachte recht bitter. „Das ist ja mal was Neues", sagte er. „Kein teuflischer Masterplan heute?"

Und alles was ich denken konnte, war; „Oooooooh!" Oh man. Wie war noch mal mein Mantra? Ich konnte mich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr daran erinnern...

Und ich antwortete nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wäre mit der ganzen Musik und der bezaubernden Art, wie das Mondlicht über sein Gesicht federte, auch nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen.

„Warum hassen mich alle?", brach es aus ihm heraus, bevor er SCHON WIEDER in wütendes Schluchzen ausbrach. Bescheuerter Zaubertrank!

Ich rollte mit den Augen und klapste ihm dann behutsam auf die Schulter in einer Weise, die, wie ich hoffte, beruhigend war. Na ja, ich hatte noch nie jemanden beruhigt! Es war schwer!

„Na, na, Potter", murmelte ich. Zu meiner riesigen Überraschung (und heimlichen Freude, natürlich) _schmiss_ Harry sich in meine Arme und fuhr fort, taumelig in meine Schulter zu schluchzen.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe...", fing er an.

Nun. Ich wusste nicht, was es war. Lasst es uns einfach auf Potters Herrlichkeit, die Musik, die mich vom normalen Denken abhielt und das Mondlicht schieben. Man durfte auch nicht außer Acht lassen, dass Harry mich berührte, ohne mich verprügeln zu wollen.

An einem Donnerstag, um ein Uhr neununddreißig morgens, lehnte ich, Draco Malfoy, mich runter zu Harry Potter und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

Ich meine, es war nicht mal ein _richtiger_ Kuss! Es war die Sorte, die ich meinen ekeligen Großtanten zu Weihnachten gab! Ein _Bussi_! Um Himmels Willen!

Wir starrten uns danach für ein paar Sekunden in die Augen, seine weit und geschockt. Ich vermute, meine waren mehr oder weniger genau so. Dann drängelte ich mich weg.

Er starrte mich an, offensichtlich aus dem Denken, jeder hätte sich gegen ihn gewendet, heraus schockiert. Er stotterte „Was- was zu HÖLLE war das?"

Mit nur null Komma sechs Sekunden, um mit einer guten Antwort aufzuwarten (stellt euch nur die Schlagzeilen vor: 'Malfoy-Erbe missbraucht unter Drogen stehenden Jungen-der-lebt'), kam ich mit dem beklopptesten Plan in der Geschichte der Pläne.

„Was war was?", fragte ich.

Er stotterte jetzt noch mehr. Ich war drauf und dran, in eine Lache klebrige Schmiere zu zerschmelzen.

„Du- du hast mich GEKÜSST!"

„Nein, habe ich nicht!", sagte ich.

„Malfoy. Du. Hast. Es. Gerade. GETAN!"

„Nein, habe ich nicht!", schrie ich.

Die tolle Sache an Potter war, dass er so gutgläubig war, dass, wenn du ihm eine Sache häufig genug erzähltest, er sie normalerweise glaubte. Er fing an hinreißend verwirrt auszusehen. Ich fing an mich zu entspannen.

Aber ich vergaß auch, dass Harry Potter kein Idiot war. Er schüttelte sich plötzlich. „Schau mal, ich weiß, dass du es getan hast!"

Er hatte mich. Also fing ich an, in Panik zu geraten.

„Nein, habe ich nicht! Du kannst nichts beweisen! Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Damit rannte ich davon und ließ einen ziemlich verblüfften Harry in dem Klassenraum zurück.

Oh, man. Nicht unbedingt, wie ich mir unseren ersten Kuss vorgestellt hatte.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch alle fragte, warum ich nicht einfach gesagt habe: „Ich habe dich geküsst, weil ich dich mag, Harry. Ich mag dich schon lange. Wirst du bitte mit mir ausgehen?"

Ich war ein verdammter Slytherin, das war der verfluchte Grund! Wir mochten hinterhältig und listig sein, wir waren aber auch...

Na ja, wir waren Feiglinge. Warum sollten wir sonst das Bedürfnis haben, Dinge verstohlen zu erledigen, wenn wir es nicht wären?

Da, ich habe es gesagt. Ich bin ein Feigling. Ich hatte zu viel Angst, Potter zu erzählen, dass ich ihn lie- _mochte_. Ich hatte Angst davor, was er sagen könnte. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass er sich entschließen könnte, dass er mich auch mochte.

Ich hatte einfach Angst, okay?

Aber Harry war ein verfluchter Gryffindor. Er war so verdammt _mutig_, er würde keine Angst haben.

Du liebe Güte.

Was würde er _tun_?

Ich musste das Land sofort verlassen.

Wo war mein Besen?


	9. Kapitel 9

**HARRY.**

Ich war ziemlich verwirrt.

Ich war wirklich ziemlich sicher, dass Draco Malfoy mich geküsst hatte. MICH! Ich meine...! Das war _nicht_ etwas, das ihm ähnlich sah!

Das Problem war, ich war in dem Moment unter Einfluss eines fehlgeschlagenen Liebestranks. Irgend eine Ravenclaw hatte ihn in meinen Kürbissaft getan (wie, würde ich nie wissen- sie war offensichtlich _sehr_ ausgefuchst...) und keiner hatte es gemerkt, bis ich dachte, dass mich jeder hassen würde. Am Anfang dachte ich, ich würde mir das nur einbilden, weil die erste Stunde Zaubertränke war und Snape mich _wirklich_ hasste- aber dann dachte ich, alle meine Freunde würden hinter meinem Rücken tuscheln. Es war schrecklich!

Also, vielleicht dachte ich, weil ich dachte, dass sich alle meine Freunde gegen mich gewandt hatten, dass mich mein _Feind _im Gegenzug mochte... aber andererseits, hätte ich dann nicht auch gedacht, dass _Snape_ mich geküsst hätte? Uärks. UÄRKS! Diese Vorstellung brauchte ich jetzt _wirklich_ nicht. Oh Gott, es wollte nicht mehr weggehen!

Alles, was ich von der Nacht noch wusste, war, dass ich an Malfoys Schulter geweint hatte, dann eine-Art-vielleicht-Kuss und dann er, wie er hartnäckig leugnete, dass er es getan hatte. Oh _Gott_, ich hatte tatsächlich an Malfoys Schulter _geweint_! Er hatte genug Munition für die nächsten sechs Monate, um mich lächerlich zu machen!

Aber hatte er mich geküsst, oder wurde ich nur verrückt?

Jetzt, wo ich daran dachte: 'Mione _war_ sich im fünften Jahr sicher, dass er auf mich stand. Sie sagte, dass er mich ständig _anstarrte_. Natürlich hatte ich ihr zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht geglaubt... aber sie hatte recht damit, dass mich diese ganzen _anderen_ Leute aus irgendeinem Grund mochten, vielleicht hatte sie hiermit auch recht. Aber, selbst wenn es so war, das war letztes Jahr. Malfoy würde nicht immer noch Gefühle für mich hegen.

Oder?

Es war wirklich _merkwürdig_, darüber nachzudenken, ob _Draco Malfoy mich_ mochte. MICH! Es war komisch, aber wenn ich ihn nicht sah, vergaß ich immer, warum ich ihn hassen sollte. WENN ich ihn aber sah, machte er normalerweise etwas, das mich daran erinnerte. Wenn er mich einfach in Ruhe lassen würde, wäre ich mehr als einverstanden damit, _ihn_ in Ruhe zu lassen. Er würde mir wirklich nichts ausmachen. Im Sommer, wenn ich nicht in der Schule war, und ich an ihn dachte, war er einfach wie eine schemenhafte Präsenz, die einfach _da_ war, in meinem Leben.

Es wäre so, so merkwürdig, wenn er _nicht_ da wäre.

Und ich musste zugeben, dass er _wirklich_ gut aussah. Er hatte diese rebellisch-ohne-Grund-Sache am laufen. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn _ein bisschen_ gemocht, wenn er nicht so ein kompletter Idiot gewesen wäre.

Aber er war schrecklich. War er wirklich. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mich je geküsst hatte. Und was, wenn er es nicht getan hatte und ich ihn damit konfrontiert hatte und einen absoluten Vollpfosten aus mir gemacht hatte?

Über die letzte Woche hatte ich mich ein bisschen mehr nach ihm umgesehen. Er war in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich fies zu mir, was mich irgendwie dazu brachte, zu vergessen, ihn zu hassen, wie es von mir erwartet wurde. Und er _hatte_ einen ziemlich aufreizenden Gang, wenn er nicht irgendeinen Rhythmus mit seinem Fuß klopfte. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, warum er das machte. Hmm.

Ich entschloss mich, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und ihn nicht auf dieses Thema anzusprechen. Und nicht darüber nachzudenken! Es war vielleicht nie passiert und _er_ hatte seine Gedanken anscheinend ganz wo anders.

**DRACO.**

So. Vermutlich war ich sicher. Potter hatte, abgesehen davon, dass er mich mehrmals die Woche mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ansah, keine Anstalten gemacht, mich auf- Den Unfall anzusprechen.

Ich nahm an, dass es ungefährlich war, anzufangen, meinen Schnelle-Flucht-aus-dem-Land-Rucksack auszupacken. Ich war froh. Die Roben darin fingen an, _sehr_ zerknautscht auszusehen.

Und _das_ konnte ich natürlich nicht gebrauchen.

**HARRY.**

In dieser Nacht war ich im Schlafsaal und machte mich bettfertig, als ich etwas sehr dummes tat.

Ich bat _Seamus_ um Rat.

„Seamus", sagte ich, „wie kann man wissen, ob jemand einen mag?"

Und sofort entschied Seamus, weil er... halt _Seamus_ war, schon _wieder_ mit mir zu flirten. Er machte das jeden Tag! Ich meine, er schäkerte mit jedem (abgesehen von Ron, der immer versuchte, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen, wenn er es versuchte), aber er flirtete mit mir tausend mal mehr als mit irgendjemandem sonst.

„_Ich_ mag dich, Harry", fing er an zu gurren und versuchte, nach mir zu greifen. Ich meine, ich mochte Seamus und alles, versteht mich nicht falsch. Und er sah auch ziemlich gut aus. Und er mochte mich. Aber er _war_ halt... er war _Seamus_. Von der Tatsache gab es kein Entkommen.

„Seamus, ich meine es _ernst_!", sagte ich zu ihm. Das schreckte ihn normalerweise ab- er hasste dieses Wort. „Nimm deine verdammte _Hand_ von meinem Bein!"

Er tat es, Gott sei Dank, setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett und starrte mich auf verrückte Weise an.

„Ich meine", führte ich in einem Atem aus, „was, wenn du denkst, dass eine Person, von der du vorher nicht auf diese Weise gedacht hast, dich mag, aber du dir nicht sicher bist, ob diese Person nur Spaß macht oder es ernst meint und du nicht fragen willst, im Falle, dass du dich komplett irrst, aber du willst nicht _nicht_ fragen, im Falle... Seamus? Hörst du mir zu? Seamus?"

Seamus sah mich verwirrt an. Ich war nicht überrascht.

„Also", sagte er, „du stehst auf jemanden, oder, Harry?"

„Ähm", sagte ich. Ich war nicht sicher. Es war nur komisch, darüber nachzudenken. Ich fing an, nachzudenken, während Seamus mich weiter vollschwafelte. Ich hörte nicht richtig zu.

Dann sagte er, „wir könnten darüber genauer am nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende reden, ne, Harry?"

„Ja, meinetwegen, Seamus", sage ich und höre immer noch nicht richtig zu. Das ändert sich.

„JA!", schrie Seamus und sprang auf, seine Gedanken daran, mich zu belästigen, waren offensichtlich vergessen.

„Was? Was?", schrie ich zurück und war offensichtlich leicht verängstigt von seinem plötzlichen Ausbruch.

„_Du_ hast zugestimmt, mir mir _auszugehen_!", schrie Seamus vergnügt zurück.

„Was! Nein, habe ich NICHT!", rief ich. „Wann in Gottes Namen habe ich zu so etwas zugestimmt?"

„Gerade eben, Harry!"

Ich dachte einen Moment nach, bevor ich antwortete, „alles, wozu ich zugestimmt habe, war, dich in Hogsmeade zu sehen! Das beinhaltet KEIN Date!"

„Klar, tut es das, Harry! Du hast gesagt, du würdest gehen, also musst du jetzt auch gehen!"

„NEIN!"

„Doch! Und du weißt, dass es angemessen ist, sich danach von seiner Verabredung küssen zu lassen!", sagte Seamus.

„Seamus, NEIN!"

„Wir sehen uns dann Samstag, Harry!" Seamus hüpfte immer noch hoch und runter. „Ich gehe jetzt, es jedem erzählen!", floh er aus dem Raum.

„Argh!", sagte ich mit dem Kopf in den Händen. Das ganze Geschrei hatte Ron, Dean und Neville aufmerksam gemacht, die in den Raum gestürmt kamen.

„Was ist hier los?", schrie Ron und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab. Er dachte _immer_, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer die Schule infiltrierte und versuchte, mich zu töten.

„Seamus hat mich ausgetrickst, und jetzt muss ich mit ihm ausgehen!", schrie ich zurück.

Ich war wirklich angefressen, aber sie fingen an, mich _auszulachen_!

„Du wirst ihm niemals entkommen, Harry!", schnaubte Dean. „Jetzt denkt er, er hat eine _richtige_ Ausrede, dich küssen zu dürfen, wann immer er dich sieht!"

„NEIN!", sagte ich mit dem Kopf in den Händen.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry- dafür ist es jetzt zu spät", entgegnete Ron und lächelte herzlich. Er war vielleicht ein Freund!

„Ich gehe zu Hermione", schnarrte ich und stand auf. Ich denke, ich hörte entfernt Ron etwas wie „du kannst da nicht hingehen, so, wie du jetzt aussiehst!", aber ich schenkte ihm keine Beachtung.

Ich stakste hinauf zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Ich musste _wirklich_ mit Hermione reden. Da scheinbar keiner meiner männlichen Freunde- besonders Seamus- in der Lage war, klare und vorurteilslose Ratschläge zu geben (oder sogar zu verstehen, was ich _sagte_, in Seamus Fall), musste ich mich wieder einmal die Gnade des weiblichen Geschlechts erflehen.

Das passierte ständig! Ich brauchte _wirklich_ eine Vaterfigur, die _kein_ entflohener Häftling war!

Ich klopfte an der Tür der Sechstklässlerinnen, bekam aber keine Antwort. Ich wartete eine Weile und hüpfte dabei von einem Fuß auf den anderen (der Schlossboden war _wirklich_ kalt- sie sollten _wirklich_ etwas wie Teppich verlegen), bevor ich zögernd die Tür aufstieß. Lavender und Parvati waren drinnen und starrten mich an. Immerhin hatten sie Klamotten an, wie auch immer. Ich meine, sie waren nicht gerade erst aus der Dusche gekommen oder so- das war meine größte Sorge, wenn ich einen Mädchenschlafsaal betrat. Auch wenn die Kleidungsstücke, die die Mädchen _anhatten_, sehr kurz geschnitten waren. Dann murmelte Lavender etwas, was ich nicht verstand und die beiden fingen furchtbar an zu kichern. Nun, was gab es sonst noch so neues?

**PARVATI.**

Wir machten uns gerade bettfertig, als die Tür aufschwang und Harry dort im Türrahmen stand. Oh, du meine liebe Güte. Er hatte nur eine Boxershorts und ein _sehr_ figurbetontes graues Unterhemd an. Dann flüsterte Levender, „Ist das mein Geburtstagsgeschenk? Parv, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen." Na ja, ich konnte nicht an mich halten und musste lachen! Ich wünschte nur, sie würde die Wahrheit sagen und dann auch noch mit mir teilen...

**HARRY.**

Diese Mädchen lachten _immer_ ohne offensichtlichen Grund über mich. Immer! Ich verstand es einfach nicht! Ich hätte _schwören_ können, dass ich _nichts_ peinliches in den zehn Sekunden, die ich da stand, getan hatte!

„Ist Hermione hier?", sagte ich schnell. Ich hätte schwören können, dass sie enttäuscht aussahen.

Plötzlich tauchte 'Mione auf, sie hatte diesen wirklich coolen rot-goldenen Schlafanzug, Gryffindorfarben. Sie sah überrascht aus, mich zu sehen. Na ja, ich hatte es mir nicht zur Gewohnheit gemacht, abends die Mädchenschlafsäle zu besuchen. Oder überhaupt, um ehrlich zu sein.

„Harry!", sagte sie. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ich möchte nur mit dir reden", sagte ich. „Unter zwei Augen", fügte ich hinzu. Ich brauchte _definitiv_ keine zwei Mittglieder der Kicherkolonne, die etwas davon hörten. 'Mione nickte und folge mir aus dem Raum.

„Übrigens, ich mag deinen Schlafanzug", sagte ich, als wir den Raum verließen. Das schien Lavender und Parvati schon _wieder_ in Gang zu bringen. Was ist _falsch_ mit diesen beiden? 'Mione rollte mit den Augen und knallte die Tür in ihren schrillen Kicheranfall, bevor sie mir runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum folgte.

Na ja, _sie_ fand es nicht lustig, dass Seamus mich reingelegt hatte und ich mit ihm ausgehen musste, Gott sei Dank! Sie sah tatsächlich ziemlich angefressen aus. Aber alarmierender Weise fiel ihr auch nichts ein, wie sie ich mich da rausboxen konnte.

„Wenn du dich weigerst, und dich im Schlafsaal versteckst, wird Seamus es vielleicht nur als Einladung sehen, dich zu bespringen", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd, „oder dich mindestens unter Drogen setzen und dich in die Drei Besen schleifen. Ich denke, du musst einfach gehen, Harry, und das beste daraus machen."

Sie hatte vielleicht recht.

Ich musste mit Seamus auf ein Date gehen.

Oh, mein GOTT.

**Die Schwierigkeit, eine Übersetzerin zu sein**

**Episode 6**

Übersetze mal einer 'Quick-Escape-From-the-Country bag'. Kopfschüttel.

Wie übersetzt man so einen dialektalen Ausdruck wie „Aye"?

Das furchtbarste überhaupt: Ich habe bemerkt, dass die Autorin innerhalb der Zeiten springt und ich bin recht hilflos. Ich habe erst versucht, alles auszubessern, aber dann wurde es immer komplizierter, also habe mich entschlossen, es einfach Wort für Wort auch mit den Zeitensprüngen zu übersetzen, dann fand ich das auch wieder doof und habe trotzdem wieder alles in die Vergangenheit gesetzt, was aber recht schwer ist, weil der jeweilige Erzähler ja auch häufiger mal das Publikum anspricht, und dann eigentlich in der Gegenwart sprechen muss, oder?... was meint ihr dazu?

Na ja, ich habe mich redlich bemüht, aber es kann durchaus passieren, dass hier zwischendurch immer mal wieder Gegenwartsbrocken auftauchen, die nicht rein passen und die ich übersehen habe. Setzt mich einfach davon in Kenntnis und ich bessere das Ganze aus.


	10. Kapitel 10

WICHTIGE ANMERKUNG DER AUTORIN: Wenn ihr den Teil lest, in dem Draco außerhalb des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ist, bis er das Badezimmer der Drei Besen betritt solltet ihr die Titelmusik von Pink Panther in eurem Kopf spielen. Es bringt 10% mehr Humor in die Geschichte. Ehrlich!

**DRACO.**

Ich vermute, ihr habt die Neuigkeiten gehört.

Harry... Harry würde- würde... nein, ich konnte es einfach nicht sagen. In Ordnung. Ich versuche es. Harry ging auf ein _Date_ mit diesem... diesem _Ding_. Diese kleine... kleine verdammte hyperaktive _Schlampe_, die immer so fröhlich herumrannte, mit Harry liebäugelte und ihn anlächelte, als wäre es _selbstverständlich_, oder so!

Erst hatte ich es nicht geglaubt. Dass Harry zusagen würde, mit dem straßenköterblonden, unreifen kleinen Hohlkopf _irgendwo_ hinzugehen, war fast außerhalb meiner Fassungskraft. Er sah nicht einmal gut aus! Na ja... vielleicht schon. Aber ich war ungefähr tausend mal besser als er! Warum hatte Harry ihm zugesagt? WARUM?

In Ordnung, um ehrlich zu sein wusste ich die Antwort. Es war, weil Finnigan nicht _fies_ zu ihm war.

Aber _trotzdem_...!

Bei Morgengrauen war es in der Schule rum. Einige Mädchen aus den unteren Klassen _weinten_ sogar. Meistens Hufflepuffs, die die naive und widerlich romantische Vorstellung von Date = Heirat und Wahre Liebe für Immer und Ewig hatten.

Ha!

Ich bewerkstelligte es, die Wahrheit aus einem Ravenclaw-Erstklässler herauszubekommen (und nein- ich machte keine meiner Drohungen _wahr_- ich wollte schließlich nicht von der Schule verwiesen werden, nicht wahr?), anscheinend hatte Finnigan Harry ausgetrickst, sodass er zusagen musste und sich dann weigerte, Harry wieder aussteigen zu lassen. Das klang ziemlich plausibel, weil Harry erstens so gutgläubig war, dass es nicht schwierig war, ihn bei irgendetwas zustimmen zu lassen und er zweitens, weil er _Harry_ und ein großmütige Gryffindor war und niemals auch nur im Traum daran _denken_ würde, bei etwas zurückzuziehen, zu dem er zunächst zugestimmt hatte.

Das Frühstück erhellte meine Geister beträchtlich. Harry kam spät und hielt plötzlich inne, als alle still wurden und ihn anstarrten. Dann, als er Finnigan am Tisch entdeckte bekam er einen verzweifelten Ausdruck in die Augen und setzte sich so weit wie möglich von ihm fort. Dann, als Seamus ihm näher kam und versuchte, ihn nicht-so-subtil zu begrapschen, versuchte Harry ihn jedes Mal wegzustoßen und als das nicht klappte, floh er aus dem Raum.

Heh heh heh. Jetzt warst du nicht mehr so großspurig, was Finnigan? Stirb du Scheißkerl! STIRB!

Ich hatte bereits mit meiner sehr umfassenden Liste von Hundertundein Weg Seamus Finnigan Umzubringen begonnen. Nun ja, bei dem Tempo, das er vorlegte, musste ich es in Tausendundein Weg umbenennen. Ich hatte mit den normalen Arten begonnen- so was wie _Verbrenne ihn in einem Kessel voll kochendem Öl, _und _Schmeiße ihn in eine Schlangengrube, bevor du ihn zwingst, seine eigenen Augäpfel zu essen._ Ich fing jetzt an, mich mit den _weniger_ zahmen Todesarten zu befassen.

**HERMIONE.**

Ich hatte mich gerade hingesetzt, um mich schön in Ruhe bei 'Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte' zu entspannen, als Ron an meiner Seite erschien.

„'Mione", murmelte er, „wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Unser Schlafsaal- JETZT."

Ich wollte ihn gerade daran erinnern, dass ich nicht wirklich in seinem Schlafsaal _erlaubt_ war, aber ein Blick in sein Gesicht sagte mir, es nicht zu tun. Er sah eindeutig gestresst aus.

Ich folge ihm hinauf in den Raum und als ich eintrat keuchte ich auf.

Nun, ich wusste, dass Jungen nicht berühmt für ihre Ordentlichkeit waren, aber das war einfach lächerlich. Absolut alles war mit Kleidung von jeglicher Farbe, Größe und Machart übersät. Von 'zerknüllt auf dem Boden liegend' bis hin zu 'Hängend über den Vorhangschienen' war alles dabei. In der Mitte dieses Bombenanblicks saß ein sehr deprimiert aussehender Harry.

„Was um Himmels _Willen_...", sagte ich.

„Wir versuchen, etwas für Harry auszusuchen, das er in Hogsmeade anziehen kann, wo Harry Seamus offensichtlich abschrecken möchte", erklärte Ron. Seine Stimme wurde leicht hysterisch, als er fortfuhr, "aber nichts, was Harry anzieht, sieht schlecht aus, 'Mione! NICHTS! Sogar mein kastanienbrauner Pullover! Wie kann das _sein_?"

„Ich brauche wirklich deine Hilfe, 'Mione", sagte Harry und sah mich verzweifelt an.

Ich seufzte. Meine zwei Jungs brachten sich _immer_ in solche Situationen, und ich musste ihnen _jedes Mal_ heraushelfen!

„Okay", sagte ich und setzte mich behutsam auf ein klamottenüberströmtes Bett. Ron setzte sich neben mich. „Ich vermute, ihr habt eine engere Auswahl getroffen. Dann lasst uns mal anfangen."

„Naja", sagte Harry und hielt ein graues T-Shirt hoch, „das ist mein ältestes Kleidungsstück. Ich habe es seit ungefähr zehn Jahren und es passt mir nicht. Hier- ich ziehe es mal gerade an..."

Dann zog Harry das blaue Hemd aus, das er anhatte. Hätte er mich nicht _warnen_ können? Ich mochte seine Ersatzschwester sein, aber _trotzdem_... Ich stieß ein leises wimmern aus.

„'Mione?", sagte Ron ungläubig, „hast du gerade... _gequietscht_?"

„Nein!", rief ich. Harry hatte jetzt das graue T-Shirt an- Gott sei DANK.

Ich sah es ein paar Sekunden an. Dann tauschten Ron und ich Blicke aus.

„Also, was meint ihr?", sagte Harry betreten.

„Ähm... es ist ziemlich _eng_ Harry, oder?", bekam ich heraus.

Harry sah an sich hinunter. „Oh, ja", sagte er. „Seamus wird das wahrscheinlich _mögen_..."

Er zog es wieder aus. Ich schlug die Hand über den Mund, um einen weiteren Quieker daran zu hindern, meinem Mund zu entfliehen. Ron starrte mich böse an. Nun, es war nicht mein Fehler! Ron war daran gewöhnt- er sah Harry jeden _Tag_ in einem unangezogenen Stadium! Vielleicht sogar, wenn er aus der Dusche kam... oh mein. Ich hätte das wirklich nicht denken sollen. Ich merkte, wie mein Gesicht heiß wurde, als ich meine Hand vom Mund zog und Ron schwach anlächelte. Dann versuchte ich, überall hinzugucken, nur nicht zu Harry. Ron sah nicht so begeistert aus, gelinde gesagt.

Harry knöpfte sich jetzt ein schwarzes Hemd zu. Das hieß, dass ich seine Brust doppelt so lang wie normal sehen konnte. Oh lieber _Gott_.

Das Hemd hatte nicht den erwünschten Effekt, schlecht auszusehen. Hölle. Ron hatte recht. _Nichts_ sah schlecht an Harry aus. Die meisten Menschen hatten mindestens eine Farbe, die sie nicht tragen konnten, die sie schlechter als gewöhnlich aussehen ließ. aber Harry... blasse Farben sahen nett aus. Kräftige Farben sahen nett aus. Schwarz ließ seine Haut nur noch mehr scheinen. Und Grün unterstrich _definitiv_ die Farbe seiner Augen.

„Harry", sagte ich nach einer Weile, „zum ersten Mal seines Lebens hat Ron absolut recht-" („Hey!", sagte Ron) „- nichts sieht schlecht an dir aus." Als Harry anfing zu protestieren fügte ich an, „nein, _wirklich_. Trag einfach was du möchtest- es wird keinen Unterschied machen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an, das weiße T-Shirt, das er trug, auszuziehen.

„Um Gottes Willen!", kreischte ich, „Harry, kannst du _bitte_ deine Klamotten _an_lassen?"

Ich floh aus dem Raum.

**DRACO.**

Es war... Samstag. Und ihr wisst, was das hieß. Harry Potter und Seamus Finnigan gingen aus. Auf ein _Date_.

Was sie _nicht_ wussten, war, dass ich ihnen natürlich jeden einzelnen Schritt ihres Weges hinterher spionieren würde.

Na, was hattet ihr denn erwartet? Ich hatte Harry nicht von Leuten wie Blaise Zabini misshandeln lassen und ich würde _diese_ kleine Schlampe sich _garantiert_ nicht in ihm verkrallen lassen.

Bevor ich das tat musste ich natürlich meine Spionierkleidung heraussuchen. Nur, weil es eine verdeckte Ermittlung war, musste das nicht heißen, dass die Kleiderordnung über den Haufen geworfen würde. Was habt _ihr_ denn geglaubt, wer ich bin?

Ich war am Vortag in die Bibliothek gegangen und hatte dieses Mugglebuch von diesem Kerl namens Chandler oder so ausgeliehen. Also, _sein_ Privatdetektiv trug diese Art Mantel und eine Art komischen Hut. Ich entschied, dem Beispiel zu folgen. Ich verwandelte ein paar meiner Kleidungsstücke in gesagte Gegenstände, aber machte sie natürlich schwarz, statt diesem furchtbaren braun auf den Bildern. Manche Menschen haben einfach _keinen_ Sinn für Stil. Also _wirklich_!

Um genau zehn Uhr vier morgens war ich außerhalb des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, als ein hüpfender Seamus Finnigan und ein sehr viel abgeneigterer Harry Potter aus dem Portraitloch kamen. Sie gingen den Gang hinunter. Ich wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als die durchtrieben aussehenden Wiesel und Granger ebenfalls aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kamen und die Rücken von Harry und Finnigan anstarrten. Sie hatten offensichtlich die gleiche Idee wie ich. Verdammt. Ich _liebte_ es, originell zu sein. Sah so aus, als könnte ich es heute nicht.

Nachdem sie ebenfalls den Gang hinuntergegangen waren, fuhr ich fort, ihnen zu folgen.

**HERMIONE.**

Es war ungefähr ein Uhr nachmittags, als ich ihn entdeckte.

Ron und ich schlenderten durch Hogsmeade und versuchten so auszusehen, als würden wir alles machen, nur nicht Harry und Seamus in diskretem Abstand zu folgen, wie Harry uns _angefleht_ hatte. Harry sah allerdings aus, als hätte er nicht die _schrecklichste_ Zeit seines Lebens. Er lachte über ein paar Sachen, die Seamus sagte.

Als wir am Honigtopf vorbeikamen sah Ron mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hinter sich.

„'Mione", sagte er, „liegt es an mir oder folgt uns irgendjemand?"

Ich sah mich schnell um und sah gerade noch ein Stück schwarzen Stoffs um die Ecke flitzen.

Wir liefen weiter, aber ich war mir der Person hinter uns mehr bewusst. Wir hielten an und täuschten Interesse an einer Ladenauslage vor und ich konnte durch das glänzende Glas des Fensters erkennen, wer es war.

„Ron", zischte ich, „ist das... _Malfoy_?"

„Verflixt, ich glaube _auch"_, flüsterte Ron zurück, „aber was hat er _an_?"

Ron hatte recht. Als Malfoy sich hinter Mauern versteckte und sich unter nützliche Bauwerke auf der Straße duckte und offensichtlich dachte, _sehr_ diskret zu sein, sah ich seine Kleidung. Anscheinend trug er einen schwarzen Trenchcoat und... einen _Filzhut_.*

Sie standen ihm aber irgendwie gut. Und wenigstens tippte er ausnahmsweise nicht mit dem Fuß.

„Ignorier ihn einfach", sagte ich. Meine Augen glitten zu Seamus und Harry, die dabei waren, die Drei Besen zu betreten. „Schnell! Sie gehen weg!", zischte ich. Wir rannten ihnen nach.

**DRACO.**

Als ich den Pub betrat, saßen Harry und Finnigan an einem Tisch in der Ecke und hielten beide Butterbier in den Händen. Weasley und Granger saßen ziemlich nah bei ihnen und versuchten offensichtlich, nicht bemerkt zu werden. Ha! Sie machten schlechte Arbeit. Sie sollten von einem Profi wie mir lernen.

**HERMIONE.**

Malfoy saß in einer abgedunkelten Ecke nicht weit von uns entfernt. Da bemerkte ich, dass er eine Sonnenbrille trug und über den Rand eines Tagespropheten zu uns sah, bevor er schnell den Kopf einzog.

Ron flippte völlig aus. Er starrte ständig mit ungläubigem Gesicht zu Malfoy rüber. „Was zu _Hölle tut_ er?", hörte er nicht auf, leise zu fragen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Dann traf es mich. Es war _unübersehbar_. Malfoys Getappe, das Gezupfe, das Mit-sich-selbst-reden, das Uns-folgen konnte nur eins bedeuten.

Draco Malfoy hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Mit sechzehn.

Ich hatte aber keine Zeit, meine Gedanken auszuweiten, weil Seamus plötzlich aufstand und sich unserem Tisch näherte.

„Ach, seht nicht so schuldig aus", sagte er zu uns, „Ich wusste den ganzen Tag, dass ihr da ward. Ihr könnt genauso gut zu uns kommen und uns Gesellschaft leisten."

Verlegen nahmen wir unsere Krüge und folgten Seamus zu Harry hinüber.

**DRACO.**

Finnigan berührt Harry.

Er _berührte_ ihn, verdammt noch mal!

Oh, ich wusste, dass seine List, Weasley und Granger zu seinem Tisch einzuladen, nur Tarnung gewesen war. Jetzt glaubte er, eine _Entschuldigung_ zu haben, sich an Harry zu lehnen. Ich war bereit gewesen, Seamus nur mit Weg Nummer zweihundertdreiundzwanzig zu töten. Jetzt verdiente er _wirklich_ Weg Nummer dreihunderteinundsechsig.

Plötzlich jaulte Harry leise auf und sprang beinahe einen Meter in die Luft.

Diese kleine Drecksau befummelte ihn unter dem Tisch! Alles klar, ich würde ihn umbringen, UND er hatte sich soeben Weg Nummer vierhunderzweiundvierzig verdient. _Ohne_ Kompromisse...

Plötzlich sprang Harry vom Tisch auf und _rannte_ zu den Toiletten.

Nun, normalerweise ging ich nicht in öffentliche Einrichtungen. Der Gedanke an hunderte von anderen Leuten, die die gleichen sanitären Anlagen benutzten ließ mich wirklich schaudern. _Überall_ tausende von Bakterien... uärks!

Aber... _Harry_ war da drin. _Allein_.

Solange ich nichts anfasste, würde ich in Ordnung sein.

**HARRY.**

Oh Gott. Ich _musste_ da einfach weg.

Seamus hörte nicht auf, mich zu begrapschen. An einem öffentlichen Ort! Mit meinen zwei besten Freunden gegenüber am Tisch! Der Junge hatte überhaupt kein Schamgefühl.

Egal, ich wusch gerade meine Hände im Waschbecken und versuchte, so lange wie möglich zu trödeln um von Seamus weg zu bleiben, als die Tür plötzlich aufgestoßen wurde und eine Gestalt im Türrahmen erschien.

Ich dachte natürlich, es wäre Seamus und zuckte zusammen. Das sah ihm einfach ähnlich, hier reinzukommen und zu versuchen, mich in eine der Kabinen zu bekommen. Aber er war es nicht. Es war Malfoy. Er trug einen schwarzen Mantel und einen schwarzen Hut, die ziemlich... nett an ihm aussahen, und hatte einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. Gott, er machte mich manchmal wirklich nervös. Seit dem... Kuss-Unfall wusste ich nicht, wie ich mich in seiner Gegenwart benehmen sollte. Er starrte mich an und ging dann zu den Waschbecken, um sich gelassen die Hände zu waschen.

**DRACO.**

Ich war immer noch sehr, _sehr_ wütend über die ganze Finnigan-tatschte-Harry-am-Tisch-an-Sache. Zu wütend, sogar, um mit Harry _nicht_ darüber zu zanken.

„So, du bist also mit dem scharfen Finnigan hier, Potter?", schnarrte ich, „Wie _süß_. Wann ist die Hochzeit, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Halt den Mund, Malfoy", schnappte er, „Und Seamus ist nicht scharf. Nja... vielleicht schon... aber nur ein bisschen. Und wenigstens ist er eine nette Person!"

Das war zu viel. „NETTE PERSON?", explodierte ich. „Er ist hyperaktiv, ohne jeden Sinn, wie man sich an einem öffentlichen Ort verhält, und um dem ganzen die Krone zu setzen hat er keinen Kleidungsgeschmack! Du solltest dich vor dir selbst _schämen_!"

Harry starrte mich mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Warum zuckt dein Auge so?", fragte er neugierig.

Ich schlug eine Hand vor mein Auge und sah ihn böse an. Nun, obwohl Harry die meiste Zeit sehr naiv und ziemlich ahnungslos war, war er nicht dumm. Plötzlich leuchteten seine Augen auf.

„Ohhh", atmete er, „Du bist _eifersüchtig_, oder?"

„Was? Nein, bin ich _NICHT_!", stotterte ich.

„Du bist es wirklich, tatsächlich, Malfoy."

„Nein, bin ich NICHT!"

„Diese Unterhaltung hört sich bekannt an, nicht war? Hör auf, es zu leugnen! Du hast mich geküsst und es geleugnet. Jetzt bist du eifersüchtig und leugnest es. Du hast echt Probleme, Mafloy", endete Harry mit einem Tusch.

Ich starrte ihn an. Ich war vorher so sauer geworden, dass 'Ain't Non Sunshine' nicht angefangen hatte zu spielen. Jetzt tat es das. Und da war Harry und sah in einem alten Bad im Hinterzimmer eines Pubs absolut umwerfend aus.

„Sei _still_, Potter", murmelte ich. Ich lief langsam auf ihn zu und drängte ihn schrittweise an die Wand. Ich bemerkte mit Befriedigung, dass wir fast gleich groß waren.

Harry hatte einen besorgten, nervösen und ja, wunderschönen Gesichtsausdruck, als er die Wand im Rücken fühlte. „Malfoy, was _tust_ du?", stotterte er.

„Ich sagte, sei STILL, Potter", murmelte ich. Harry machte eine Art erschrockenes 'Quiek'-Geräusch, als ich meinen Körper an seinen drückte und ihm in das Gesicht starrte. Ich hob langsam eine Hand und strich ihm das Haar aus den Augen, bevor ich sie wieder herunternahm und mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen und seine Wange strich. Ich fühlte eine Woge des Triumphs, als sein Atem leicht stockte und sich dann beschleunigte. Wenn ich von irgendwas Ahnung hatte, dann von Verführungsmethoden. _Kommt_ schon. Ich war ein _Malfoy_, zum Teufel noch mal! Wenigstens war der Name für _etwas_ gut!

Ich brachte mein Gesicht seinem näher, eine Hand in seinem Haar. Unsere Lippen berührten sich fast, unser Atem schmolz zusammen. Harrys Augen flatterten zu; er erwartete offensichtlich einen Kuss. Ich hielt inne und sah ihn an...

Und trat dann zurück...

Harry sah fassungslos aus, als er die Augen öffnete und mich ansah. Er sah _noch_ entsetzter aus, als ich „'Tschuldigung", murmelte und aus dem Raum floh.

Ich konnte es nicht durchziehen. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Nicht, weil ich nicht wollte- ich hatte niemals etwas mehr gewollt- sondern _weil_ es mir eben so viel bedeutete. Gott, ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich das sagte. Ich konnte nicht _glauben_, dass ich 'Tschuldigung gesagt hatte! Malfoys entschuldigten sich _nie_ bei _niemandem_! NIEMALS!

Die Wahrheit war, es bedeutete mir so viel, dass ich wollte... Gott, das ist so demütigend- ich wollte, dass es _richtig_ war. Nicht gerade ein Wort, das normalerweise in einem Malfoywörterbuch vorkam, nicht wahr? Ich wollte, dass es _besonders_ war. Ich wollte Harry nicht das erste Mal richtig in einer düsteren, schäbigen Toilette küssen. Es würde ihn irgendwie _billig_ machen. Und Harry verdient das beste.

Aber, war _ich_ derjenige, der es tun sollte?

Oh, mein GOTT.

Ich entwickelte _Moralvorstellungen_.

Und _jetzt_ fühlte ich mich... _schuldig_. Ich empfand tatsächlich Gefühle der SCHULD!

Konnten die Dinge _noch_ schlechter werden?

*Im Original ein Trilby, ein typischer Privatdetektivshut. Diese Art Hut, die man zu Trenchcoats einfach tragen muss, wenn man bei der amerikanischen Mafia arbeitet...


	11. Kapitel 11

**RON.**

Alles klar. Wenn ich groß war würde ich das Buch 'Was zur HÖLLE ist los mit Seamus Finnigan?' schreiben. Unglücklicherweise schien es darauf keine Antwort zu geben. Die einzige Sache, die mir eingefallen war, war, dass Seamus... na ja, _Seamus_ war. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das alles, was man sagen konnte.

Also, ich hatte nichts gegen Pärchen, die ihre Zuneigung in der Öffentlichkeit zeigten. Kleine Küsschen, Hände halten, ihr wisst schon, diese Dinge. Ich fand sogar, dass es ziemlich süß war- an der richtigen Stelle.

Aber jetzt zeigte Seamus seine- ähm... _Zuneigung_ (richtige Definition wäre 'seine unstillbare Gier') zu Harry in der Öffentlichkeit. Das war definitiv NICHT süß. Dafür gab es zwei eklatante Gründe. Die waren natürlich: a) Seamus bumste geradezu Harrys Bein, und b) sie waren _kein_ Pärchen. Sie ähnelten einem Pärchen in keiner Weise, in jeglicher Form. Harry hatte seine Zustimmung für besagtes Bumsen eindeutig _nicht_ gegeben!

Und sie fingen _wirklich_ an, mir die Lust an meinem Butterbier zu nehmen!

Als alles zu viel wurde, sprang Harry einfach auf und rannte zu den Toiletten. Nicht, dass ich ihn dafür verurteilte. Jedenfalls drehte sich Hermione, sobald er verschwunden war, mit verengten Augen zu Seamus. Da ich meine Freundin ziemlich gut kannte (na ja, so gut, wie man _irgendein_ Mädchen kennen konnte- sie waren für mich alle immer noch ein großes Mysterium, um nicht zu sagen komplett verrückt), lehnte ich mich zurück, bevor sie ausbrach. Seamus, der Hermione _nicht_ so gut wie ich kannte, sah sie einfach gutmütig an.

Es war wie in einem dieser alten Western, die 'Mione mich in den Ferien zu sehen gezwungen hatte. Ihr wisst schon, Totenstille, Steppenläufer* werden vom Winde verweht. Ich wartete fast darauf, dass 'Mione „diese Stadt is' nich' groß genuch für uns beide" knurrte. Glücklicherweise tat sie das nicht. Ich glaubte _wirklich_ nicht, dass es mit englischem Akzent den gleichen Effekt gehabt hätte.

Stattdessen sagte sie: „Seamus Finnigan! Mir _reicht_ es mit dir! Du lässt Harry jetzt in _Ruhe_, oder es passiert _wirklich_ etwas..."

Okay, vielleicht nicht die beste Drohung seit Erfindung der Drohungen, aber 'Mione _hatte_ nicht so viel Erfahrung damit!

„Oh, aber er ist Freiwild, Hermione!", sagte Seamus. Dann stieß er sie in den Ellbogen und scherzte, „Ich weiß, dass du ihn in seiner Jugendzeit für dich haben willst, aber es ist doch genug für alle da!"

Ich erwog ernsthaft, aufzuspringen und durch den Pub zu rufen: „Rennt! RENNT um euer LEBEN! Evakuiert das Gebäude! LOS!"

Bevor ich irgendjemanden in Sicherheit bringen konnte, _explodierte_ 'Mione. Ich duckte mich.

„Genug FÜR ALLE da!", kreischte sie. „GENUG FÜR ALLE DA? Was glaubst du, wer du bist, Seamus Finnigan? Und was zur Hölle glaubst du, ist Harry? Er ist mein _Freund_. Ich versuche, ihn zu _beschützen_! Er hat auch so schon genug Probleme, ohne Leute wie DICH, die ihn _belästigen_!"

„Also, Hermione, ich habe nur gescherzt..."

„Alles ist irrsinnig witzig für dich, nicht wahr, Seamus? Harry braucht Unterstützung! Er geht im Moment durch eine schwierige Zeit! Er braucht FAMILIENZUSAMMENHALT!"

Sie hatte diese Phrase in irgendeinem Buch gelesen. Darauf hätte ich mein Leben verwettet.

„Also, jetzt, 'Mione", sagte Seamus und sah ziemlich verwirrt aus, „Was ist schon dabei, wenn ich mit Harry schlafen möchte? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte er es noch nie vorher getan!"

Hermione und ich gafften ihn beide an. Er glaubte nicht, dass...

„Also, _natürlich_ hat Harry es noch nie vorher getan!", sagte 'Mione nach einer Weile. „_Jeder_ weiß das! Was glaubst du denn, warum ich _sonst_ so beschützend zu ihm bin?"

Jetzt war Seamus an der Reihe zu gaffen. „Ihr wollt mir nicht erzählen, dass Harry eine... eine _Jungfrau_ ist?"

„Das ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen muss!", sagte Hermione wild.

Seamus schien ziemlich fassungslos. „Aber... aber seht ihn euch doch mal _an_!", stotterte er.

Man konnte Seamus Gehirn geradezu arbeiten _sehen_. Harry = absolut die umwerfendste Person der Welt. Harry auch = ein Teenagerjunge.

„Wie ist das überhaupt _möglich_?" Seamus stand vor einem absoluten Rätsel.

„Es ist ganz einfach, Seamus!", antwortete Hermione in ihrem Lehrbuch-Modus. „Es ist _möglich_, weil Harry noch mit niemandem _Sex hatte_, daher sein Jungfräulichkeitsstatus..."

Seamus sah aus, als würde er scharf nachdenken. „Kein Wunder, dass er über meine letzten... vierzehn Witze nicht gelacht hat!", brach es aus ihm heraus.

„_Ganz_ _Genau_", sagte Hermione, die jetzt sehr viel ruhiger schien. „Siehst du es jetzt? Harry muss von Leuten, die nur eines wollen, fern gehalten werden... Leuten wie, na ja, wie _dir_, Seamus."

„Ach, das ist nicht wahr", sagte Seamus und überraschte uns beide. „Ich mag Harry _wirklich_, wisst ihr."

„...Tust du?", sagte ich.

„Jah", antwortete Seamus und sah recht unwohl aus. „Harry ist ein super Typ... jeder wäre froh, ihn zu haben... wenn ich jemals mit ihm zusammenkommen würde, na ja... ich würde mich nicht nach jemand anderem umsehen."

„Du würdest... Harry tatsächlich NIE betrügen?", quiekte ich. 'Mione sah ebenso überrascht aus. Seamus Finnigan hatte immer mehrere Partner an der Hand. Er hatte sich nie fest binden lassen, oder nach mehr als ein bisschen Spaß Ausschau gehalten. Deswegen hatte er den Ruf einer ziemlichen Schlampe, und deswegen wollte 'Mione ihn nicht gerade in Harrys Nähe haben. Aber, dass Seamus _ausschließlich_ mit Harry ausgehen wollte... das war absolut _neu_!

Was würde als nächstes passieren? Würde Malfoy als nächstes seine unsterblich Liebe zu Harry proklamieren?

Hey, das war gar kein schlechter Scherz!

„Oh", sagte Hermione und sah ziemlich kleinlaut und unsicher aus. „Nun. Dann ist es etwas anderes."

„Jo, ich wusste nicht, dass Harry eine Jungfrau ist", sagte Seamus ernst.

Seamus war _ernst_?

„Und in Zukunft werde ich nicht mehr so kokett zu ihm sein", fügte er sachlich hinzu.

Seamus war... SACHLICH?

Und er meinte das aufrichtig.

Als Harry von der Toilette zurückkam (er sah aus irgend einem Grund sehr errötet aus) versuchte Seamus absolut _nichts_. Nun, fast, aber egal. Seamus konnte natürlich nicht seine _ganze _Koketterie aufgeben.

Immerhin _war_ er Seamus.

**HARRY.**

Was _wollte_ Malfoy?

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber ich glaubte, diese ganze Eifersucht/Leugnungssache war ein Scherz, um mich absolut bescheuert aussehen zu lassen. Dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass mich alle aus irgendeinem Grund _wollten_. Also konnte ich irgendwie auch verstehen, warum Draco Malfoy mich... küssen wollen würde.

Aber wenn das wahr war, _warum_ machte er es dann nicht? Das erste Mal leugnete er, dass es überhaupt passiert war und dieses Mal _kam_ es gar nicht so weit. Und dann sagte er 'Tschuldigung. 'TSCHULDIGUNG! Malfoy sagte _niemals_ Entschuldigung, besonders nicht zu _mir_! Es klang auch noch so, als würde er es meinen!

Das erste Mal, als es passierte, war ich nur geschockt und verwirrt. Aber dieses Mal... habt ihr _gesehen_, was er anhatte? Es war... naja, es war sehr, sehr... ähm _sexy_, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken. Und der Hut gab ihm einen Hauch von Gefährlichkeit und... _na ja_. IHR wisst schon. Das Problem meiner sich plötzlich-ändernden Einstellung zu Malfoy nervte mich in so hohem Maße, dass ich nicht einmal merkte, dass Seamus aufgehört hatte, mich auf dem Nachhauseweg vom Pub zu begrapschen.

Ich denke, ich hatte im Hinterkopf immer gewusst, wie Malfoy aussah, aber ihr wisst, dass ich auf solche Dinge nicht sonderlich achtete. Aber wenn man im gleichen Jahrgang und Haus wie Lavender und Parvati war, hörte man eben Dinge. Ich wusste, dass anscheinend alle auch Malfoy bumsen wollten.

Jetzt konnte ich irgendwie verstehen, warum. In Ordnung. Ich konnte es _wirklich_ verstehen.

Aber ich war immer noch verunsichert, wie _sein_ Standpunkt zu dem allen war. Deswegen suchte ich jetzt Rat bei 'Mione.

„Herm", sagte ich, „woher weiß man, dass jemand einen mag? Weil da diese... Person ist, und diese Person verhält sich immer so, als ob sie mich mögen würde, aber ich bin nicht sicher, und, naja..."

Hermione war sofort interessiert. Sie legte sogar ihr Buch zur Seite!

„Ich vermute, wir reden nicht über Seamus", sagte sie eifrig, „Was hat diese Person denn getan?"

„Na ja... die meiste Zeit bekämpft er mich nur..."

„Aha", sagte Hermione klug, „Der Liebesimpuls im Menschen kommt häufig in Konfliktsituationen zum Vorschein, weißt du."

„Hä?"

„Er mag es, mit dir zu streiten, weil es ihn anmacht, Harry."

"Hermione!" Ich war geschockt. Die Worte wirkten einfach... _falsch_, wenn sie von ihr kamen.

„Nun, es ist wahr. Das steht alles in meinem Buch über Psychoanalyse."

„Ähm. Okay. Aber das ist nicht alles... du weißt schon, als ich unter dem Liebestranks stand? Na ja, er... ähm, hat mich geküsst und tat dann so, als wäre es nie passiert..."

'Mione war jetzt _sehr_ aufgeregt. „Oh! Na ja, das hört sich an, als würde er die Situation nicht zu seinem Vorteil nutzen wollen. Wie SÜß!"

Malfoy? Der eine Situation NICHT zu seinem Vorteil nutzen wollte? Ich wusste nicht, dass das überhaupt möglich war...

„Aber 'Mione... diese Person würde AUF JEDEN FALL seine Vorteile nutzen! Und dann hat er wieder angefangen, mit mir zu diskutieren, darüber, dass ich mit Seamus ausgegangen bin!"

'Mione klatschte sehr unhermionisch in die Hände.

„Harry! Er war _eifersüchtig_! Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht! Er _mag_ dich! Er mag dich _aufrichtig_!"

„Tut... er?", sagte ich verblüfft. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass ich Malfoy in der Toilette beschuldigt hatte, eifersüchtig zu sein, aber ich hatte eigentlich nur versucht, ihn zu ärgern! Ich hatte es nicht wirklich _geglaubt_!

„Natürlich! Ooh, wer ist es? Ist es jemand aus unserem Jahr? Unser Haus? Wer ist es, Harry?"

Wer hatte Hermione mit einem... nun, _Mädchen_ ausgetauscht? Okay, ich wusste, dass Herm _immer_ ein Mädchen gewesen ist, aber jetzt... naja, ihr wisst, was ich meine. Ich schaffte es, nicht zu verraten, über wen wir redeten. Wenn sie jemals herausfand, dass es Malfoy war... na ja, lasst uns gar nicht darüber nachdenken, in Ordnung?

Jedenfalls endete unsere Unterhaltung mit ihrem Rat, ihn um eine Verabredung zu bitten.

„Was ist das schlimmste, das passieren kann?", fragte sie. "Du hast immer erzählt, dass du dich nach jemandem umschaust, der wirklich dein _Inneres_ mag, und jetzt sieht es so aus, als hättest du ihn gefunden. Liebe ist das einzige Spiel, das du verlierst in dem du dich weigerst, mitzuspielen, Harry."

Ach ja, der weise, alte Guru Hermione.

Also würde ich ihn einfach fragen. Ich meine, was war das schlimmste, das passieren konnte? Abgesehen davon, dass er mich Voldemort auslieferte und mich einen furchtbaren, schmerzhaften Tod sterben ließ. Aber das war nicht _zu_ wahrscheinlich.

Oder?

**DRACO.**

Ungefähr eine Woche nach der ganzen fast-Geküsse-in-der-schmuddeligen-Toilette-Episode kam Harry nach Zaubertränke zu mir. Er sah sehr unsicher und ziemlich verschämt aus.

Er war so _süß_!

„Malfoy", sagte er, „ähm... könnte ich alleine mit dir reden?"

Ich versuchte, ihn höhnisch anzugrinsen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Das war _noch ein_ verdammter Nebeneffekt der warmen, flauschigen Gefühle, die ich für Harry Potter hegte. Mein patentiertes höhnisches Grinsen, von Generation zu Generation in der Malfoyfamilie weitergegeben, wollte einfach NICHT erscheinen, wenn ich wirklich mit Harry _redete_.

Es war beinahe, als ob... ich ihn _aufrichtig anlächeln_ wollte.

Dann bemerkte ich über Potters Schulter Weasley. Perfekt. Ich konzentrierte mich auf ihn (nicht, dass es irgendjemanden kümmern würde- aber es _war_ ein Notfall), und schnell konnte ich die bekannte Muskelform an ihren Platz rücken fühlen.

„Wirklich, Potter, ist das nötig?", sagte ich gedehnt. „Ich verbringe schon mehr Zeit mit dir, als ich möchte, danke."

Und der Preis in der Kategorie Größte Lüge des Jahrhunderts geht an...

Harry sah niedergeschlagen aus. Ich bekämpfte Tapfer den Drang, mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Was hatte er mit mir _getan_? Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, ich fand ein anderes menschliches Wesen _süß_, ich entwickelte Moralvorstellungen, ich hatte _verdammte_ Lieder in meinem Kopf!

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach... scheiße.

Schickt das verfluchte, verdammte 'Ain't No Sunshine' zu Hölle! VerFICKT noch mal!

Ich hatte begonnen zu tappen. Ich konzentriere mich darauf, es so diskret wie möglich zu machen.

Harry sah aus, als würde er mit sich selbst diskutieren. Er drehte sich beinahe weg und starrte mich dann wieder an. Granger und Weasley sahen ihn beide in der extrem verwirrten Art an, in der Crabbe und Goyle mich ansahen. Na ja, so verwirrt wie sie gucken konnten, bei nur zwei Gesichtsausdrücken, die sie beherrschten.

Harry starrte mir geradewegs in die Augen. Ich konnte davon nicht zu viel ertragen.

„_Gut_", zischte ich, griff ihn am Arm und zog ihn den Korridor hinunter. Ich wandte mich nach rechts und links, durch eine mit Wandteppich verhangene Tür, sodass uns keiner folgen würde und in einen leeren Klassenraum. Ich stand ihm gegenüber und widerstand wieder dem Drang, ihn freundlich anzulächeln.

Harry sah äußerst nervös aus. Nachdem er mich einige Zeit lang still angestarrt hatte, begann er etwas _sehr_ schnell zu sagen.

„Die Sache ist die, Malfoy", sagte er. „Ich habe mit Hermione darüber gesprochen, was in den letzten paar Wochen passiert ist- ohne irgendwelche Namen zu nennen, natürlich- und sie scheint zu denken, dass... na ja... ... du weißt schon. Also, ähm... nun?"

Er errötete jetzt noch mehr. Gott behüte ihn!

Nachdem ich Harry ein paar Sekunden bewundernd angestarrt hatte, schliech sich die Bedeutung von Harrys Worten in mein lieddurchsiebtes Gehirn, und ich musste zwei Mal hingucken.

„Fragst du... fragst du mich nach einem DATE, Potter?", sagte ich und wagte kaum, es zu glauben.

Er antwortete mit einem „ähäm?" und starrte den Boden an. Er war _so_ niedlich. Nun, er war es!

„Tust du?", fragte ich erneut.

„Na ja", sagte er leise, „das kommt auf dich an. Ob du _mich_ wirklich magst, oder nicht."

Seine Worte waren weit davon entfernt, deutlich zu sein, aber ich _verstand_. Ich wusste, was er sagte. Er wollte, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte, und ihn nicht nur als ein Stück Fleisch sah. Es war das, was ich schon die ganze Zeit sagte.

Aber war ich derjenige, ihm zu geben, was er brauchte? Harry brauchte Aufmerksamkeit, nicht nur emotionale, sondern auch physische. Er brauchte Behaglichkeit. Und ich war ein Slytherin.

Nicht zu vergessen die Tatsache, dass, wenn mein Vater es herausfand, er noch MEHR Anstrengungen darauf verwenden würde, Wege zu finden, ihn umzubringen, als er es sowieso schon tat. Und was, wenn ich mich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen musste, und wir gegeneinander kämpfen mussten, und...

„Harry", ich stockte. „Du willst nicht _mich_. Ich bin- ich bin ein Slytherin, und mein Vater... und Du-weißt-schon-wer... du _darfst nicht_ verletzt werden. Du wirst _gebraucht_."

Ich meinte das natürlich auf zwei Weisen. Es war nicht nur die Zaubererwelt, die ihn brauchte, sonder... _ich_ tat es a...

Uahr. Ich würde das _nicht_ sagen. SO schnulzig war ich nicht, alles klar?

Harry starrte mich eine Weile an, und dann brach sein Gesicht in ein riesiges, breites Grinsen aus. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen und entgegnete ihm mit einem _aufrichtigen Lächeln_ (mein Gesicht war an diese Muskelbewegung nicht gewöhnt und es tat weh) und ich seufzte fast. Er war so SCHÖN!

„Du magst mich WIRKLICH!", sagte er, fast, als würde er es nicht glauben, als ob es fast etwas _Wert_ wäre. Er kam näher.

„Ich erwarte nichts", sagte er ernst. „Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du mich _liebst_, oder so was... nur, mag mich nicht _nicht_. Würdest du... würdest du mich wieder küssen, bitte?"

Nun, wer war ich denn, dass ich etwas einzuwenden hätte. Nun, in Ordnung, ich HATTE normalerweise etwas einzuwenden, aber mit Harry...

Nee. Nicht, wenn er so eine gute Idee hatte!

Da gab es allerdings ein kleines Problem mit seinen Bedingungen. Ihr wisst schon, damit, dass er nicht erwartete, dass ich ihn liebte.

Nicht, dass ich irgendwas _zugeben_ würde, wisst ihr...

Und ich war im Moment ein bisschen beschäftigt!

*Ihr wisst schon... diese riesigen Büsche, die in Western durch das Bild fliegen... auch Steppenhexe genannt.

Das Zitat von Hermione mit dem 'Liebesimpuls im Menschen' ist aus dem Film 'Leoparden küsst man nicht', im Englischen 'Bringing Up Baby'. Die Autorin rät, ihn zu sehen, ich kenne ihn nicht

**Die Schwierigkeit, eine Übersetzerin zu sein**

Wie soll man bitteschön amerikanischen Akzent übersetzen, so dass es wie in einem Western klingt? Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir die Verstümmelung der deutschen Sprache.

Ein wirkliches Problem: Erst ist Seamus 'earnest', dann ist Seamus 'serious'. Beides hat nur eine Übersetzung: ernst/ernsthaft. WIE ZUR HÖLLE SOLL MAN DAS ZWECKMÄßIG ÜBERSETZEN? Gut... ruhig atmen... alles wird gut.

Im ernst... ich bin mit meiner Übersetzung an der Stelle ('Sachlich' war meiner Meinung nach nur das kleinste Übel) nicht zufrieden... wenn jemand eine bessere Idee hat: Immer her damit!


	12. Kapitel 12

**DRACO.**

Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen, nachdem Harry und ich unsere ähm... unsere kleine Unterhaltung hatten, auf und wusste sofort, dass etwas schrecklich, _schrecklich_ falsch lief.

Mein- mein _Innenleben_ fühlte sich komisch an. Alles sah _anders_ aus. Da war irgendwas verkehrt mit meinem GESICHT! Es war... es war ENTSPANNT!

Dann, mit einem Schlag, bemerkte ich, was los war.

Ich war... gesund und absolut _glücklich_.

Nun, ich hatte natürlich über diese Erscheinung gelesen. Es war mir nur vorher noch nie _passiert_. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich... aufstehen wollen und durch die Schlafsäle tanzen und 'Wacht auf, es ist ein wunderschöner Morgen' singen. Und lachen. Und... _herumtollen_. Oh, und natürlich mit Harry knutschen.

Ich wollte auch _kichern_. Ich hatte auf einmal die Idee, dass ich es tatsächlich _mochte_, glücklich zu sein.

Verdammte SCHEIßE!

Nun, ihr würdet wahrscheinlich denken, dass meine Hauskameraden mein neues Ich _gemocht_ hätten, nicht wahr? Vielleicht wären sie erfreut gewesen, dass ich _gute Laune_ hatte?

Anscheinend nicht.

„Uaah!", schrie Blaise, als er mich sah, und fuhr scharf zurück, als hätte ich irgendeine lebensbedrohliche und außergewöhnlich ansteckende Krankheit. „Was zur Hölle ist mit deinem _Gesicht_ passiert?"

Ich gönnte ihm keine Antwort.

Als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter trat, um zum Frühstück zu gehen und ein heiteres „Guten Morgen!" zu vier blassen Erstklässlern sagte, _quiekten_ sie alle auf und rannten weg.

Ich meine, um Himmels Willen! War es mir nicht erlaubt, ab und zu mal _nett_ zu sein?

„Draco!", schrie Millicent mich während des Mittagessens an, „hör auf, dich so zu benehmen! Du machst den verdammten _Kindern_ Angst!"

„Was habe ich _jetzt_ gemacht?", grummelte ich. Ehrlich, Bulstrode sagte _immer_, dass ich den blöden Erstklässlern Angst einjagte. Ich erschreckte sie _nie_! Ich gebe zu, dass ich sie natürlich in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Und das waren nur diejenigen aus _meinem_ Haus... he he he. Es machte so _Spaß_. Niemand außer mir erkannte, dass sie in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen eine sehr qualifizierte _Kunst_form war.

„Reynolds war in meinem Schlafsaal und hatte zu viel Angst, es wieder zu _verlassen_! Er sagte- er sagte-", an dieser Stelle bekam Millicent einen Gesichtsausdruck des absoluten Ekels- „dass du... _höflich_ zu ihm warst. Das- das ist nicht wahr, oder Draco?"

Ich wollte ihr gerade antworten, als Harry den Raum betrat. Ooh! Ich hatte ihn über zwei _Stunden_ nicht mehr gesehen! Er sah mir kurz in die Augen und ich fühlte mich... wieder abolut _glücklich_. Seufz!

Dann sagte Millicent extrem ausgeflippter Stimme, „Draco... was ist mit deinem _Gesicht_ passier? Du... lächelst... nein _strahlst_ doch nicht etwa, oder?"

Anscheinend durfte ich _gar nichts_ machen!

„Und was, wenn?", murmelte ich zurück. Ich murmelte auch nie. Ich hatte zwei Stimmklänge. Die Kalt-und-Absolut-Beherrscht-Stimme und die Sarkastisch-Spöttisch-Stimme. Diese war keine von beiden.

Millicent schob ihren Stuhl von mir zurück mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der puren, unverfälschten Angst. „Hör auf!", wimmerte sie. „Du- du benimmst dich _merkwürdig_!"

Ich meine, _ehrlich_ mal. Manchmal fühlte ich mich, als würde ich die ganzen sorgsam verstöpselten Gifte, die ich für meine ganzen Klassenkameraden gemacht hatte, wirklich _benutzen_ wollen.

Aber irgendwie nicht heute. Weil... ich so GLÜCKLICH war!

Aber dann passierte etwas.

Dieser Schlafsaalgenosse von Harry... hieß der Thomas?- hatte Harry auf die Schulter getippt und sprach jetzt mit ihm. Harry... neigte seinen Kopf zu Thomas, hörte still zu und nickte mit dem Kopf.

Also, ich dachte, ich wäre absolut angepisst und außer Kontrolle, wenn ich _nicht_ bei Harry war. Jetzt, wo ich es war... war es eine _Million_ Mal schlimmer. Thomas' Hand war auf Harrys Arm. _MEINEM_ Harrys Arm! Nur ICH durfte ihn verdammt noch mal anfassen!

Nimm. Ihn. Da. Verfickt. Nochmal. Weg. JETZT!

Ich bemerkte, dass ich mich auf die beiden _werfen_ wollte und mit Schlachtgeschrei um mich werfen. Und ich _hatte_ es für eine _viel_ bessere Gelegenheit aufgehoben!

Glücklicherweise beschränkte ich mich darauf, stattdessen den Tisch wild mit meinem Messer zu bearbeiten. Die anderen um mich herum entspannten sich. _Das_ war eher wie der Draco Malfoy, den sie alle kannten und... nun, _kannten_.

**HARRY.**

Als ich zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle trat und Draco sah, musste ich fast zwei Mal hingucken.

Er... er _lächelte_ tatsächlich. Uaah!

Nein, um genau zu sein, war es kein _Lächeln_. Mehr ein _Strahlen_.

Also, ich dachte, dass Draco dieses Dunkel-und-Glimmender-Heathcliff-Aussehen(*) von Kopf bis Fuß hatte. Angefangen bei der perfekt gewölbten Augenbraue bis zu den langen, beeindruckenden dunklen Umhängen. _Sehr_ sexy.

Aber _jetzt_ hatte er ein strahlendes und äußerst alberndes _Grinsen_ im Gesicht. Es erreichte sogar seine Augen! Man konnte sehen, dass die ganzen anderen Slytherins davon total verrückt wurden. Bulstrode rückte behutsam ihnen Stuhl von ihm weg, als ob er ein gefährliches Tier wäre, vor dem sie zu große Angst hatte, als ihre Augen davon nehmen zu können.

Er sah... so _süß_ aus!

Also, ich wusste, dass das Wort 'süß' definitiv nicht sonderlich gebräuchlich war, wenn man über Draco Malfoy sprach. Es war sogar ziemlich unten am Ende der Liste, zusammen mit 'nett zu Tieren und Kindern'. Aber ihr hättet ihn sehen sollen! Oooh!

Ich wollte gerade erwägen, _warum_ Draco auf diese Weise lächelte, als Dean mir auf die Schulter tippte.

„Harry", sagte er, „ich muss dich wirklich um einen _großen_ Gefallen bitten."

Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Also, du weißt doch, dass ich dieses Jahr Magische Kunst und Malerei gewählt habe?", fragte er.

Ich nickte.

„Na ja... wir sind jetzt beim ähm... _Modell_-Teil des Kurses", fuhr Dean fort.

Oh oh. Ich merkte, wie sich ein drohendes Unheil anbahnte.

"Und ich muss eine ziemlich ausführliche Reihe von Bildern und Skizzen eines menschlichen Objekts machen... und ich hab mich gefragt... würdest du es tun?"

„Was?", stotterte ich. „Warum _ich_?" Dean sah mich bedeutungsvoll an. „Oh... richtig", murmelte ich verlegen.

„Oh, komm schon, Harry!", bettelte Dean. „Ich werde nicht versuchen, dich anzugraben, _ehrlich_. Du würdest nur so toll zu zeichnen sein. Ich will es wirklich gut machen!"

Seufz. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich immer in diese Dinge hineingeriet. Wirklich, ich wusste es nicht!

**DRACO.**

Ich traf Harry an dem Abend nach dem Essen.

Ich war tatsächlich _nervös_. Ich zog mich ungefähr hundert Mal um. Ich verbrachte mindestens zehn Minuten mehr als normalerweise damit, mein Haar zu richten. Also brauchte ich dieses Mal eine ganze _Stunde_.

Ich fühlte mich verflucht atemlos! Es war komplett und absolut lächerlich. Wie konnte mir so... _schwindelig_ werden, wegen etwas, das keine illegalen Flüche und flauschige kleine Hoppelhäschen beinhaltete? Es machte keinen SINN!

Und ich war tatsächlich zu _früh_. Ich war noch nie zu früh wegen _irgendwas_. Ich war aus Höflichkeit zu meinem Vater _pünktlich_, aber für niemand anderen. Weil ich _immer_ die Kontrolle hatte.

Aber irgendwie nicht dieses Mal. Obwohl er es vielleicht nicht wusste, hielt Harry alle Karten. Ganz abgesehen von mir. Und Gott sei Dank auf mehr als eine Weise.

Ich schaute nur auf meine Uhr und bemerkte, dass Harry jetzt exakt dreiunddreißig Sekunden zu spät war, als es ein polterndes Geräusch hab und Harry da stand, im Türrahmen, und umwerfend wie immer aussah.

Seufz!

Er sah so nervös aus, wie ich es war und errötete auf die schüchternste Weise.

„Hi", sagte er leise mit einem Halblächeln im Gesicht.

Es war so... _merkwürdig_. Aber auch so merkwürdig süß und perfekt. Es machte mich tatsächlich irgendwie verrückt. Meine ganzen anderen Liebhaber (also, ich konnte Harry so noch nicht nennen... also vermutlich- mein _Freund_? Oh Gott- ich hatte eine _Beziehung_? Ich- ich glaube schon. Argh!) und ich hätten uns nie und nimmer getroffen und hätten uns dann gegenüber gestanden und uns einfach _angelächelt_. Wir hätten uns stattdessen die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen. Das hier war allerdings absolut und komplett anders.

Und wenn ich irgendwie schnulzig gewesen wäre, würde ich sagen... viel, VIEL besser.

Glücklicherweise war ich _nicht_ schnulzig und deswegen würde ich das auch nie sagen. Ich hatte es nichtmal _gedacht_. Nö. Überhaupt nicht.

Ich näherte mich Harry und schlang zögernd meine Arme um ihn, und er lehnte sich angenehm gegen mich.

Es war danach sehr nett. In Ordnung- verdammt _fantastisch_. Da, seid ihr jetzt glücklich, verflucht?

Die einzige schlechte Stelle des ganzen Abends war, als ich Harry fragte, ob wir uns am nächsten Tag treffen könnten.

Er schaute düster. „Ich kann nicht", sagte er, „Ich habe versprochen, etwas zu machen."

„Was?", fragte ich, bevor ich mich selbst stoppen konnte. Ich musste wie ein Idiot ausgesehen haben. Aber wenigstens war ich ein wunderschöner Idiot, das war alles, was ich sagen konnte.

Harry errötete, sah nach unten und schabte mit seinem Schuh über den Boden. Wieder fand ich es ekelerregend _süß_, und keinesfalls eines vernichtenden Blickes wert, den ich jedem anderen zugeworfen hätte. Es war auch sehr Harry, und ich fügte es zu meiner Liste der besten harryischsten Momente jemals hinzu.

„Na ja- Ich habe irgendwie Dean gesagt, dass ich ihm Modell sitze- er hat dieses Jahr magische Kunst." Harry sah leicht beschämt aus.

Ich war ernsthaft wütend. Wilde Bilder eines nackten Harrys, über eine Couch drapiert, während Thomas, der eine Baskenmütze trug, an einer Leinwand stand und ihn lüstern ansah, während er mit seinen Augenbrauen hoch unter runter wackelte, flogen durch meinen Kopf.

„Was genau für eine _Art_ Bilder well Thomas machen?", knurrte ich.

Harry starrte mich eine Weile perplex an. „Na ja, ich bin nicht wirklich sicher-", dann brach er ab und starrte mich an.

„Oh, Draco- du bist nicht _eifersüchtig_ wegen irgendwas, oder?", fragte er.

„Eifersüchtig?", spuckte ich. „_Eifersüchtig_? Warum _sollte_ ich? Sei nicht so lächerlich!"

„Ähm- weil dein Auge wieder zuckt. Wie das letzte Mal. Das war mein erster Hinweis."

„Nun, ich-"

„Und deine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt und du guckst so finster. Das verrät es irgendwie..."

WARUM hatte Harry diese Sachen bemerkt, von denen ich nicht wollte, dass er sie wusste?

„Halt den Mund, Potter", schnappte ich. Nun, das hätte Harry normalerweise total verärgert. Aber dieses Mal grinst er mich einfach an und lehnt sich gegen mich.

„Es ist süß", sagt er lächelnd.

Oh Gott. Harry Potter dachte, dass _ich_, Draco Malfoy, _süß_ war. Und um das ganze abzurunden, macht es mir, Draco Malfoy, nicht einmal etwas aus, dass er das dachte.

Was zur _Hölle_ passierte hier?

Nun, diese Frage war ziemlich leicht zu beantworten. Ich wollte es nur nicht. In Ordnung. Nur für euch würde ich es probieren.

Ich war-

Okay. Ich würde es noch einmal versuchen. Ich war v-

War ver-

Uaarh! Es funktionierte nicht! Ich konnte es einfach nicht sagen. Ich _konnte_ nicht! Nicht zu euch, und _garantiert_ nicht zu IHM!

Also, lasst es mich anders sagen.

There ain't no sunshine when he's gone. Oder eher, da war kein Sonnenlicht, wenn er nicht da war.

Weil _ich_ zumindest, korrekte Grammatik benutzen _konnte_, danke vielmals. Ich mochte vieles sein, aber ich war garantiert nicht _gewöhnlich_.

Ich war immerhin ein Malfoy.

*Ich habe recherchiert, wer oder was Heathcliff ist und bin auf zwei Antworten gestoßen.

1.: Eine Comic-Katze, die ähnlich wie Garfield ist (aber in Deutschland anscheinend vollkommen unbekannt)

Das würde ich als durchaus passend bezeichnen, wenn man sich den grimmigen Garfield mal genauer anschaut...

Der zieht aber, soweit ich weiß, keine dunklen Umhänge an. also ist wahrscheinlicher:

2.: Ein Carakter aus der Novelle 'Wuthering Heights' (auf deutsch: Sturmhöhe) von Emily Brontë. Er wird charakterisiert als leidenschaftlich, dunkel, grüblerisch und rachsüchtig.

Und wenn man man ihn bei google eingibt, dann findet man das:

.

Aber sucht euch selbst aus, was euch besser gefällt ;)


	13. Kapitel 13

**DRACO.**

Ich hatte _doppelt_ so viele Verschwörungen aufgedeckt, Harry zu verführen / ihn komplett nackt zu bekommen, seit ich mit ihm ausging. Vielleicht, weil ich so viel mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, als ich es vorher getan hatte. Oder vielleicht, weil ich nun, wo ich ihn hatte, versuche, doppelt sicher zu gehen, dass ihn keiner von mir wegklaute.

Was immer der Grund war, es hatte keine Bedeutung. Weil Harry es nicht bemerkte. Er _sah_ es einfach nicht! Es war vollkommen und absolut das Lächerlichste, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. Letztens waren ihm zehn Mädchen den Korridor entlang gefolgt und er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie sich _verlaufen_ hätten.

_Ehrlich_ mal.

Also hatte ich natürlich die Rolle seines Chefbeschützers eingenommen. Nun, eine von ihnen zumindest. So abgeneigt ich war, es zuzugeben, aber Granger teilte sich unwissender Weise diesen Titel mit mir. Es passte nicht zu einem Malfoy, eine Position mit jemand anderem tatsächlich zu _teilen_ (oder auch irgendetwas anderes, um genau zu sein), aber nachdem ich es überdacht hatte, hatte ich mich entschieden, dass ich sie nicht töten würde. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Ich deckte am Morgen eine andere Verschwörung auf. Ich sah diese ganzen Dritt- und Viertklässler Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws mit verstohlenem Gesichtsausdruck herumschleichen und sie versuchten (ohne Erfolg) plumpe Pakete hinter ihren Rücken zu verstecken.

Das forderte _definitiv_ weitere Ermittlungen.

Ich folgte einem dieser dummen, kleinen Mädchen. Natürlich eine Hufflepuff. Wer sonst würde nicht mal die Bedeutung des Wortes Heimlich kennen?

Und sie führte mich direkt zu den Quidditchumkleideräumen.

Im Türrahmen hörte ich mehrere unreife kleine vierzehnjährige atemlos sagen:

„Nein! Nein, nicht _so_ groß! Dann bemerkt er es _sicher_!"

„Hier, leg einen Tarnzauber darüber... wo ist Vi? Ich bin sicher, sie wüsste wie..."

„Sie richtet die ganzen Stühle und Bänke aus, erinnerst du dich?"

„Hast du schon mehr Tickets vervielfältigt?"

Mein Gott! Was planten diese... _Harpyen_, MEINEM Harry anzutun? Ich entschied, dass es Zeit wurde, meine Anwesenheit bekannt zu machen. Ich trat ruhig in ihr Blickfeld, mit all der dramatischen Präsenz (und Pose), die ein Malfoy immer haben muss, wenn er in _jedweden_ Raum trat. Sie erstarrten alle und ein paar kreischten alarmiert auf.

„_Was_ genau glaubt ihr, was ihr hier tut?", sagte ich in eisigem Ton.

Sie alle starrten mich von Entsetzen gepackt an. Dann ließ eine versehentlich ein Stück Papier fallen und es rutsche über den Boden.

Ich sah nach unten und las:

„Seht den Jungen-der-Lebt in seiner GANZEN Pracht! Eine Galleone!"

Die Leute sollten nur EINE Galleone bezahlen? Dachten sie, mein Harry wäre nur EINE GALLEONE Wert?

Ich sah in die Runde und war, obwohl ich komplett angefressen war, ziemlich _beeindruckt_.

Die Mädchen hatten tatsächlich eine ganze Wand des Umkleideraums komplett unsichtbar gemacht. Sie konnten raus sehen, aber keiner konnte hinein sehen. UND sie hatten die Wand direkt gegenüber der Duschen gewählt.

Unglücklicherweise war mein Recht, sie zu töten, nicht länger gültig. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass Vertrauensschüler nicht mal mehr die Erlaubnis hatten, ungezogene Schüler zu verkrüppeln? Nicht einmal _leicht_? Nein. Es wurde sechzehnhundertvierundsechzig abgeschafft.

Vater sagt, dass war der Zeitpunkt, zu dem Hogwarts anfing, _komplett_ vor die Hunde zu gehen.

Ich stimmte gänzlich zu. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war, jedem von ihnen einen Monat Nachsitzen zu geben! Und diese so genannte 'Strafe' beinhaltete _Saubermachen_! Ich meine, was wurde daraus, sie als Zielscheibe zu benutzen? Oder als Tester für experimentelle Zauber? Oder wenigstens in Ketten legen...?

Aber ich schweifte ab. Ich gab ihnen einfach Nachsitzen mit Professor Snape (he he he) und konnte mich gerade davon abhalten, einen Amoklauf zu starten, weil mir einfiel, dass Harry das vielleicht nicht _wirklich_ mögen würde.

Nun, natürlich konnte ich nach all der ganzen schweren Arbeit nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein lassen. Und Harry hatte in zehn Minuten Quidditchtraining.

Ich _ich_ hatte einen Platz in der ersten Reihe...

**HARRY.**

Heute kam Seamus zu mir, um unsere 'Situation' zu diskutieren.

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich ihn seit unserem Hogsmeade-Ausflug irgendwie gemieden hatte. In Ordnung. Ich musste ehrlich sein, jedes Mal wenn ich ihn sah, sprang ich irgendwie auf, gab ein kleines „Ihp"-Geräusch von mir und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

Na ja, er _hatte_ halt versucht, mich zu begrapschen. In der Öffentlichkeit, darf ich hinzufügen!

Das merkwürdige war, dass Seamus sich überhaupt nicht, wie... na ja, wie Seamus verhielt. Es fing _wirklich_ an, mich verrückt zu machen. Er versuchte nicht, mich zu betatschen. Er machte keine lauten und öffentlichen Kommentare, wie ich an dem betroffenen Tag aussah.

Und das Merkwürdigste war: _er flirtete auch mit niemand anderem_.

Ich weiß! Das war noch nie da gewesen! Seamus' Geflirte war... es war einfach eine Schulinstitution. Er flirtete _immer_. Er hatte es _immer_ gemacht. Und bis vor kurzem war es ziemlich klar, dass er es immer tun _würde_.

Er flirtet mit den Siebtklässlern, die ihre Augen rollten aber heimlich ziemlich amüsiert waren. Er flirtete mit den Erstklässlern, die alle furchtbar erröteten und nicht wussten, was sie mit sich selbst machen sollten. Er flirtete mit der Lehrerschaft. Er flirtete mit _Snape_, auch wenn er dafür schon hunderte von Nachsitzstunden bekommen hatte. Er war einfach so, wie er _war_.

Aber diese Woche hatte er _nichts_ von dem oben stehenden gemacht. Stattdessen war er wirklich, wirklich ruhig und hatte mich durchgehend beobachtet. Es fing an, _allen_ Angst zu machen.

Und es fing _wirklich_ an,_ mir_ Angst zu machen. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als mich zu fragen, welches Ventil er benutzte, um seine ganze sexuelle Spannung los zu werden.

Als er also leise zu mir kam (er _hüpfte_ nicht einmal! Seamus hüpfte _immer_!), wusste ich wirklich nicht, was ich erwarten sollte.

„Harry", flüsterte in mein Ohr, während er sich über die Lehne des Stuhls beugte, „könnte ich dich mal sprechen?"

Natürlich sprang ich fast drei Meter in die Luft und schlug meinen Hinterkopf in sein Gesicht. Wenigstens quiekte ich nicht.

„Äh... worüber?", bekam ich heraus.

Er musterte mich viel sagend, bevor er in seiner heiteren Art grinste, „_Dich_, natürlich!"

Oh oh.

Wir setzten uns in einen abgeschirmten Bereich des Gemeinschaftsraums. Ich war davon leicht ermutigt- wenigstens war ich nicht _vollkommen_ alleine mit ihm. Denn bei Seamus konnte man ja nie wissen.

Aber als ich ihn ansah, bemerkte ich, dass er (ausnahmsweise mal) keine Pläne zu haben schien, mich anzufallen. Tatsächlich sah er ziemlich nervös aus.

Seamus? _Nervös_?

Nee!

„Also, Harry", sagte Seamus mit einer Stimme, die definitiv nicht zu seinem normalen kecken Selbst gehörte, „hast du noch weitere Gedanken darauf verschwendet, was am Hogsmeade-Wochenende passiert ist?"

„Meinst du... das Gegrapsche?", fragte ich nach einer Weile verwirrt.

„Äh, nein, Harry. Ich rede über das tatsächliche Treffen", sagte Seamus und sah leicht betroffen aus.

„Oh. Oh!", ich errötete stark. Wie peinlich! Natürlich sprach er vom Date! Sogar _Seamus_ würde sich nicht einfach mit mir hinsetzen, um über das _Grapschen_ zu reden. Ich war so ein Idiot!

„Ähm...", sagte ich wortgewandt.

„Wenn du keine Zeit hattest, darüber nachzudenken...", fuhr Seamus fort.

Ich rückte einfach mit der Sprache raus. „Das Ding ist, Seamus... Ichseheirgendwiejemandanderen", sagte ich überstürzt.

Seamus sagte nichts.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid!", fuhr ich eilig fort. „Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen! Ich war ein Idiot, ich hätte dich nicht im dunkeln lassen sollen, ich hätte-"

„Harry. HARRY!", unterbrach er mich, „mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Es war ja nicht so, als wären wir richtig miteinander ausgegangen oder so ähnlich. Es ist in Ordnung. Also, wen siehst du?"

„Es ist eine Art Geheimnis", murmelte ich.

„Gewiss, in Ordnung, Harry, ich werde dich nicht löchern", sagte Seamus und rutschte noch näher. „Aber behalte im Kopf, wenn du jemals eine Schulter zum ausweinen brauchst... oder einfach ein bisschen Spaß, erinnere dich daran, dass du mich nicht _benutzen_ würdest, ich würde es sogar ziemlich _mögen_, von dir benutzt zu werden, also, wenn du jemals das _Bedürfnis_ spüren solltest..."

„SEAMUS! Nimm deine _Hand_ von meinem Bein!"

Es schien, dass Seamus sich nicht wirklich so viel geändert hatte, wie ich es dachte. Tatsächlich hatte er sich _überhaupt_ nicht geändert. Nun, er _war_ Seamus.

**DRACO.**

Harry hatte heute seine erste Sitzung mit diesem Schweinehund Thomas.

Es war mir egal, _was_ Harry mir erzählte. Hier ging es nicht um verfluchte Kunst! Dieser Thomas... Obwohl ich noch nie mit ihm gesprochen hatte, _wusste_ ich, dass er ein verdammter Perverser war!

Und wenn er dachte, dass er seine Hände (sie waren wahrscheinlich auch noch total dreckig- von dieser ekelhaften Ölfarbe bedeckt; wie ordinär) an Harry legen konnte, dann war er auf dem Holzweg...

**HARRY.**

Ich hatte heute meine erste Sitzung mit Dean.

Ich war wirklich nervös. Ich meine, offensichtlich war ich kein professionelles Model, oder so. Also war ich sicher, dass ich alles verkehrt machen würde. Außerdem machte ich mir _wirklich_ Sorgen, dass ich mich vielleicht ausziehen sollte. Obwohl Dean im Grunde sowieso schon alles gesehen hatte, da er im gleichen Schlafsaal wie ich war. Aber dieses Mal würde er mich wirklich _angucken_.

Uuah!

Tatsächlich war es gar nicht so schlimm. Es war sogar ziemlich spaßig. Dean wusste, dass ich offenkundig ein bisschen nervös war. Er erzähle mir diese ganzen lustigen Geschichten über seine Kunstklasse, und wie sauer und eifersüchtig alle wären, weil er mich malte. Natürlich waren diese kleinen Anekdoten nicht wahr, aber sie ließen mich entspannen.

Ich war außerdem ziemlich glücklich, dass er nur meinen Kopf und mein Gesicht malen wollte- wenn auch in ungefähr hundert verschiedenen Posen- und nach zweieinhalb Stunden sagte er, wir wären fertig.

Aber der interessanteste Teil des Abends war, als ich den Klassenraum verließ...

**DRACO.**

Ich versteckte mich gerade heimlich in einer dunklen Ecke, als Harry aus dem Klassenzimmer kam. Sofort bekam er einen entzückenden, ziemlich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Dann kam er direkt zu mir.

„Draco- was _machst_ du?", fragte er mich.

Huch! Ich dachte, Harry wäre ahnungslos, was solche Sachen anging! Wie konnte er meine brilliante Tarntechnik durchschauen? Das war nicht fair!

„Ähm", sagte ich. Ich fand, es schien nichts anderes zu geben, was man sagen konnte.

„Hast du mir nachspioniert?", fragte Harry.

Nun, es gab zwei Wege, wie ich da herauskommen konnte. Ich konnte entweder einlenken und alles zugeben, und somit auch eingestehen, dass ich _eifersüchtig_ war, oder ich konnte mich mit einem Mantel der Unnahbarkeit umgeben. Natürlich wählte ich Option Nummer zwei. Nun, ich war immerhin ein Malfoy.

„Natürlich nicht, Potter", sagte ich, „Ich bin nur _spaziert_, und ich kann auch nichts dafür, wenn mein Spaziergang _zufälligerweise_ _hier_ aufhört."

Harrys Augen begannen zu funkeln.

„Und bevor du irgendwelche Schlüsse ziehst", fuhr ich schnell fort, „Es ist mir egal, dass du für _fast drei Stunden_ alleine mit einem anderen Jungen warst, vielleicht nackt, während..."

Harry brach in Gelächter aus. „Gott- dein Auge _zuckt_ wieder! _Stimmt_ etwas damit nicht? Ich glaube, du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Und um dich zu beruhigen, Draco- nein, ich war nicht nackt, und NEIN, genau wie ich es gesagt habe, Dean hat _nichts_ probiert. Er hat mich für sein KUNSTPROJEKT _gemalt_. Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

Pf. Blöder Potter.

Aber er lachte! Und ich war _bei_ ihm, als er das tat. Seufz.

Ich dachte, ich könnte ihm _gerade noch so_ dafür vergeben, dass er _mich_ ausgelacht hatte. Nur dieses eine Mal.

Das bedeutete nicht, dass ich _weich_ wurde, oder irgendwie so was.

Guter Gott. Dieser Gedanke würde mich in der Nacht verfolgen. Also, das und eine bestimme andere Person, natürlich.

Seufz!


	14. Kapitel 14

**DRACO.**

Ich war die ganze beschissene Zeit über eifersüchtig.

Ich weiß! Es war lächerlich! Mit meinen ganzen andern Liebhabern, die mir egal waren. Ich meine, selbstverständlich wollte ich nicht, dass sie mich betrogen, aber das hatte mehr mit Ehre als mit tatsächlichen, wahren Gefühlen zu tun.

Und, seien wir mal ehrlich, wer würde _jemals_ jemanden wie _mich_ betrügen wollen?

Aber... ihr habt Harry _gesehen_, oder? Ihr _wisst_, wie er aussah, nicht wahr?

Harry hatte nie und nimmer auch nur einen Deut Hinweis darauf gezeigt, dass er überhaupt daran _gedacht_ hätte, mich zu betrügen, aber das tat überhaupt nichts zur Sache. Ich hätte mittlerweile daran gewöhnt sein sollen, dass die Leute mit Harry flirteten, und dass er zu ahnungslos war, um überhaupt zu bemerken, dass sie es taten.

Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich es sah, erlöschte irgendwas in meinem Kopf. Wie in, die Liebeslieder waren ausgeschaltet. Die Vögel hörten auf zu singen. Statt weiter auf einer Wiese voller Blumen hüpfen zu wollen, wollte ich töten. TÖTEN!

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Harry das- _süß_ zu finden. Er dachte, es sei lustig, wenn ich knurrte und er lachte vergnügt, wenn mein Auge zuckte. Und es _interessierte_ mich nicht einmal, dass er es tat. Was _passierte_ mit mir?

Aber in letzter Zeit hatte ich über andere Dinge nachgedacht. Andere Fragen. Andere Fragen einer zukünftigen, einer wo-gehen-wir-von-hier-an-hin-Natur.

Zum Beispiel. Harry und ich gingen seit knapp drei Wochen aus. Also, zwei Wochen, fünf Tage, drei Stunden und- aber... es war nicht so, dass ich _zählte_, oder so!

Also, drei Wochen. Und- so peinlich ich es fand, meine Verführungstechniken in ein so schlechtes Licht zu rücken: wir hatten... _Es_ noch nicht getan.

Ich hatte noch _niemals_ so lange darauf gewartet, dass jemand... _bereit_ war. Wenn sie sich nicht einsetzten, dann wollte ich es nicht wissen. Ich hatte nicht die beschissene Zeit für schnulzige Blumen und Essen bei Kerzenschein! Was glaubt ihr, wer ich war, ein _Gryffindor_? Und normalerweise langweilte ich mich sowieso schnell, nachdem sie nachgegeben _hatten_, ob jetzt freudig oder zögerlich.

Aber mit Harry...

So schwer es mir fiel, es zuzugeben, ich wollte _einfach mit ihm so viel wie möglich zusammen sein_, unabhängig vom Sex-Faktor. Gib mir mal bitte einer die Kotztüte- Gott, mir nur _zuzuhören_ machte krank.

Aber... ich wollte für Harry, dass es _richtig_ war.

Was mich zu Frage Nummer zwei brachte.

War ich die Person, die es für ihn richtig machte?

Ich war ein Slytherin. Ich war ein _Feind_. Mein Vater war ein verdammter Todesser. Wir waren inmitten eines _Kriegs_, und jeden Tag traf ich mich mit Harry Potter um Händchen zu halten, ein bisschen zu Knutschen und schnulzige kleine Gespräche zu führen! Und ich _mochte_ es!

Aber- wenn wir zu der Schlafzimmerebene kämen... was, wenn ich zu grob mit ihm wäre? Was, wenn er es nicht mögen würde und... oh, Hölle.

Ich wusste, dass Harry mich nicht liebte. Oh, er mochte mich, aus irgendeinem Grund- ich musste noch ergründen, warum- aber das war auch alles. Ich hätte ihn gehen lassen sollen, ihn irgendeinen beschissenen Gryffindor finden lassen, der tatsächlich -schauer- _nett_ zu ihm war.

Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich an ihn mit jemand anderem dachte, fingen meine Augen an zu zucken. Und ich wollte töten. TÖTEN!

Deswegen konnte ich es nicht tun. Aber wie lange würde es dauern, bis er _mich_ gehen ließ?

**HARRY.**

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich _mochte_ Professor Smeldon, und alles. Sie war immer nett und auch eine gute Lehrerin. Aber, na ja... sie war auch- ein bisschen _komisch_. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht auf dem neuesten Stand war, was Hexenmode betraf, aber ich schwöre, dass ich noch nie jemanden gesehen hatte, der so kurze Roben trug, wie sie es tat. Wie in diesem Moment auch, sie saß mit übergeschlagenen Beinen auf ihrem Pult und der Saum war noch _höher_. Sie hatte außerdem diese wirklich hochhackigen Riemchenschuhe an. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich die beste Wahl für einen Klassenraum war- sollten sie nicht sehr ungemütlich sein? Dann rutschte ihre Robe irgendwie noch mehr und ich sah, dass sie Nylonstrümpfe trug. Und Strumpfhalter. Oh- uuups. Sieh weg, Harry- sieh weg, JETZT.

„Harry", sagte sie. „Harry, Harry, Harry."

Ich war stark an Lockhart erinnert.

„Ja, Professor?", fragte ich nervös. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Sie schmunzelte. „Oh, nein, Harry- es stimmt alles... mit _dir_."

Hä? Sie _starrte_ mich irgendwie sehr intensiv an- was machte sie da?

„Es ist der Aufsatz", sagte sie und reicht ihn mir. Ah. Na ja, er wurde am Tag nach der Draco-küsst-mich-und-leugnet-es-Sache geschrieben, deswegen war es selbstverständlich nicht mein bester.

Sie hatte jetzt ihre Hand auf meinem Arm. Ich bemerkte, dass sie blutrote, sehr lange und manikürte Fingernägel hatte. Hmmm. Das wirkte alles ziemlich... seltsam.

„Harry", sagte sie und lächelt immer noch auf diese eigenartige Weise. „Ich weiß, dass du ein _guter Junge_ bist. Und du bist _sehr_ gut in VgddK. Das ist nicht das, was ich von dir erwarte, nicht wahr? Du bist ein bisschen _ungezogen_ gewesen, nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Ähm- ich denke schon", murmelte ich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich mit ihrer Wortwahl übereinstimmte, aber ich verstand, was sie meinte. Das war sicher keine gute Zensur.

Sie warf ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Nun, ich weiß, dass du _Stehvermögen_ hast, Harry- ich denke nur, dass es _hier_- eingesetzt werden muss. Ich möchte dich nicht- _bestrafen_ müssen, Harry."

Sie reichte mir den Aufsatz. Ich nahm ihn. Sie... ließ nicht los. Sie lehnte sich vor. Ich lehnte mich zurück.

Lag es an mir oder passierte hier etwas ... _seltsames_?

„Also- danke, Professor", sagte ich, wand endlich den Aufsatz aus ihrem Klammergriff und verschwand eilig in Richtung Tür. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid deswegen- und ich werde sicher gehen, dass mein Stehvermögen- ich meine! Meine... _Arbeit_ ist das nächste Mal besser. Richtig. Bis dann, tschüs."

Sie schmunzelte immer noch, als ich rausging.

**DRACO.**

Ich ging gerade den Korridor hinunter (und sah mich natürlich nicht nach Harry um), als mehrere von Harrys Hauskameraden vorbei schlenderten.

„Willst du sagen, dass Professor Smeldon Harry aufgefordert hat, nach der Stunde zu bleiben? Der glückliche Scheißkerl!"

„Ich denke, _sie_ ist die Glückliche! Hast du ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen? Als ob sie..."

UAAAARK! NEEEEIN!

Töten! TÖTEN!

Ich rannte zu dem Klassenzimmer.

Aber als ich ihn erreichte, war Harry schon weg. Und Professor Smeldon auch.

**HARRY.**

Draco traf mich nicht an diesem Abend. Ich wartete über eine Stunde, aber er taucht nicht auf. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber die ganze Sache ließ mich krank fühlen. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Er war immer da, und er war _immer_ vor mir da- was war passiert? Ich musste ihn sehen.

**DRACO.**

Ich kam aus der Dusche als ich Harry auf meinem Bett sitzend antraf. Er hatte die Beine überschlagen und las meine VgddK-Hausaufgabe.

„Uarks!", schrie ich.

Harry sah nicht auf, als er sagte, „Ich glaube nicht, dass Frage drei richtig ist, Draco, wenn du..."

Dann sah er auf, bemerkte mich und wurde ziemlich rosa. Nun, ich _hatte_ nur ein Handtuch um, also war ich nicht absolut überrascht von seiner Reaktion.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass er mich anstarrte, errötete noch mehr und murmelte ein leises „'tschuldigung", als er wegsah. In diesem Augenblick entschlossen sich die verdammten Vögel und Geigen ein Comeback zu feiern und meine Innereien wurden zu Brei.

„Harry... was machst du hier?", fragte ich und versuche kühl, unnahbar, ungebunden und absolut ungeniert zu klingen.

„Na ja, du bist heute Abend nicht aufgetaucht, also habe ich..."

Während Harry versuchte, sich selbst zu erklären, versuchte er, nicht allzu offensichtlich auf meine Brust zu sehen; um genau zu sein versuchte er, _überhaupt_ nicht auf meine Brust zu schauen. Es war absolut lächerlich. Ich meine, wir gingen seit Urzeiten miteinander aus und er ließ sich von so etwas verschüchtern.

Gott beschütze ihn!

Während er redete bemerkte ich mit wachsendem Horror, dass mein Zimmer zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben... _chaotisch_ war. Überall auf dem Boden lagen Sachen. Und mein Schreibtisch war _übersät_ mit Zetteln, und- _sie waren in keiner Art und Weise geordnet_.

Und, um das ganze abzurunden, meine Bücher lagen nicht im perfekten rechten Winkel auf meinem Tisch! Ich versuchte mich heimlich umzustellen, sodass ich wenigstens ein paar dieser Katastrophen abschirmte, bevor ich Harry glaubwürdig belog, dass ich beschäftigt gewesen sei, und nein, dass ich nicht nicht aufgetaucht war, um ihn zu treffen, weil ich in eifersüchtiger Rage war. Harry sah immer noch auf meine Füße, so dass ich mich ihm erbarmte und mir meinen Morgenmantel überzog. Aber, dummerweise, passierte etwas, als ich das tat.

Nun, vielleicht wisst ihr es nicht, aber Harry Potter war außergewöhnlich neugierig. Es wunderte mich absolut nicht, dass er es schaffte, jedes Jahr einen anderen fiesen Plan zu vereiteln. In dem Augenblick, in dem ich von ihm weg sah, schaffte er es, sich durch meine Arbeitsbücher zu schnüffeln und das einzelne Blatt Papier herauszufischen, von dem ich _nicht_ wollte, dass er es sah.

Als ich mich wieder umdrehte las er es mit extrem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist das? 'Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Ich brauche niemanden um mich zu vervollständigen. Und die Geräusche sind alle nur in meinem Kopf'."

„Uarks!", sagte ich wieder, versuchte, es zu fassen zu bekommen, griff aber daneben und schaffte es, der Länge nach auf das Bett zu fallen. Harry hielt das beleidigende Stück Papier (Ja, meine Damen und Herren, ich _musste_ mein Mantra einfach aufschreiben, nicht wahr?) aus meiner Reichweite.

„Gib es mir", bekam ich zwischen zusammengepressten Zähne heraus.

„Aber was ist das? Komm schon, erzähl es mir", antwortete Harry und hielt es immer noch von mir weg.

Gott! Konnte das noch _irgendwie_ demütigender werden? Ich konnte fühlen, wie mein ganzes Gesicht brannte.

„Es ist mein Mantra", blaffte ich schließlich.

„Dein Man-? Aber warum brauchst du eins? Und was für Geräusche?"

Ich lag auf meinem Bett und bedeckte meinen Kopf mit einem Kissen.

„Die... Liederundsoweiter", murmelte ich nach einer Weile.

„Die _Lieder_?", sagte Harry verdutzt. „Und- und _so weiter_?"

Es gab eine Pause. Dann sagte Harry nach einer Weile mit Erkenntnis dämmernder Stimme: „wart mal... hast du deswegen nicht aufgehört zu zucken und Takte zu klopfen? Und deinen Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen?"

„NEIN!", heulte ich aufbegehrend und nahm das Kissen von meinem Gesicht.

„Doch, war es!", sagte Harry triumphierend.

„War es nicht!", schrie ich. „Das war sowieso nur deine Schuld! Du hast mich dazu _gebracht_ zu klopfen!"

Harrys Mund hing jetzt offen. „Du meinst... du hast Lieder und so weiter gehört, weil- weil _ich_ da war?", sagte er langsam.

„Oh Gott", murmelte ich, der letzte Nagel zu meinem Sarg der tiefsten Erniedrigung war soeben fest eingeschlagen worden. Ich bedeckt mein Gesicht mit meinen Händen.

Aber dann war meine Beschämung verschwunden, weil Harry Potter meine Hände wegzog, „das ist so _süß_", wisperte und anfing, mich sehr gründlich zu küssen. Nach einer Weile zog er sich zurück und wir betrachteten uns gegenseitig ziemlich feierlich.

„Draco... willst du mit... mit...", an dieser Stelle wurde Harry noch röter, aber schaffte es, mit weiterhin gerade in die Augen zu sehen.

Ich denke, ich bekam ein ziemlich schnulziges und gryffindorisches „Bist du sicher" heraus, bevor ich einen komplizierten Verschlusszauber auf die Tür anwandte. Ich wollte garantiert nicht, dass _das_ von jemandem unterbrochen wurde.

Als wir auf das Bett sanken sah ich überrascht, dass meine Hände zitterten. Ich erkannte, dass ich nervös war. Komplett und absolut verängstigt.

Verdammte _Scheiße_.


	15. Kapitel 15

**DRACO.**

Ich weckte Harry am nächsten Morgen mit einem wunderschön vorbereiteten Frühstück, das ich selbst gemacht hatte. Eine einzelne Rose stand, noch frisch vom Morgentau, in einer kristallenen Vase. Das Rot ihrer Blütenblätter und das Grün ihres Stängels repräsentierte die perfekte Vereinigung unserer beider Häuser.

Harry öffnete seine Augen- so grün, so perfekt smaragdgrün!- und als er mich sah, lockten sich seine Lippen zu einem wunderschönen Lächeln. Er sah aus wie ein gefallener Engel.

„Guten morgen, mein Liebling", sagte ich, setzte das Tablett ab und beugte mich für einen verträumten Kuss nach vorne, den Harry sofort erwiderte. Nachdem ich mich zurückgezogen hatte huschten Harrys Augen zu dem Tablett.

„Oh, Draco!", sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen. „Du- du hast mir Frühstück ans Bett gebracht! Niemand war _jemals_ so nett zu mir!"

„Nun, sie hätten es sein sollen", sagte ich und sah ihm in die waldgrünen Augen. „Du bist perfekt, Körper und Seele... und du verdienst nichts anderes als das beste, und ich beabsichtige, es dir zu geben!"

„Draco, ich muss dir etwas sagen..."

„Ja, Liebes?"

„Draco, ich- ich liebe dich..."

Ich keuchte und meine Augen füllten sich ebenfalls mit Tränen. „Harry- meinst du das ehrlich? Weil- weil ich mit Leib und Seele, hoffnungslos in dich verliebt bin. Ich möchte für immer mit dir zusammen sein. Du bist tief verwurzelt in meiner Seele!"

„Oh, Draco- ich werde dich niemals verlassen! Lass uns einen Wahre-Liebe-Pakt machen, und lass uns unsere Seelen verschlingen als wären sie eins!"

„Es gibt nichts auf der Welt, was ich lieber wollen würde, meine Liebe."

„Aber Draco...", jetzt sah Harry leicht besorgt aus, aber wie immer umwerfend, „was ist mit deinem grausamen und boshaften Vater?"

„Ich werde niemals auf die dunkle Seite gehen! Ich werde gegen alles- sogar meine eigene _Natur_ gehen, und nur für dich meine ganze Persönlichkeit komplett ändern, Liebster! Ich werde mich bei Hermione und Ron für mein furchtbaren Verhalten in den letzten sechs Jahren entschuldigen und bete darum, dass sie in der Lage sind, mir zu vergeben!"

Harry keuchte entzückt auf und fiel mir in die Arme, gerade als ein dutzend kleine, flauschige Kaninchen unerklärlicherweise an unser Bett hoppelten und ihr Näschen auf unglaublich _süße_ Weise zuckten...

AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Ich saß in meinem Bett, mein Herz pochte ungefähr hundert Mal in einer Sekunde. Guter Gott, was für ein furchtbarer, _schrecklicher_ Albtraum! Blumen! Liebespakte! Gefallene Engel! _Kleine, flauschige Hoppelhäschen_! Herrgott, wo kam so ein entsetzlich beschissener Traum _her_? Es hörte sich wie der kitschigste Liebesroman an, von dem ich je gehört hatte!

Unwillkürlich musste ich schaudern, bevor ich wieder erstarrte. Ich realisierte, dass etwas furchtbar, _furchtbar_ falsch war.

Da war jemand in meinem Bett. Und _schmiegte_ sich an mich!

Ich drehte langsam meinen Kopf nach links und wurde von dem Anblick Harry Potters begrüßt.

Harry Potter. _Wirklich_ in meinem Bett. _Nackt_ in meinem Bett. Nackt in meinem Bett mit derangierten Haaren und leise in eines meiner extra angefertigten Kissen schnüffelnd. Und dann flog alles zurück zu mir.

Harry! Er war in meinem Zimmer aufgetaucht! Das Mantra! Das Küssen! Das... das _andere_, das danach gefolgt war!

Ich fühlte mich _wieder_ quatschig und glücklich, und das änderte sich auch nicht, als Harry auf mein Kissen sabberte. Mein extra _angefertigtes_ Kissen, wenn ich euch erinnern darf.

Er sah nur so _süß_ aus!

Dann traf mich ein anderes Problem.

Was sollte ich _machen_?

Ich war noch nie vorher mit jemandem _aufgewacht_. Jede einzelne meiner vorherigen Erfahrungen war recht gehetzt in einem verlassenen Klassenraum von statten gegangen, oder mit Leuten, an die ich mich garantiert nicht anschmiegen wollte (nicht, dass ich mich an Harry anschmiegen wollte, oder so... ähem), aber das hier war _Harry_. Es war sein erstes Mal gewesen! Was war die gebührende Anstandsregel für diese Art der Situation? Hatte ich die Pflicht, mich ekelhaft kitschig zu verhalten, wenn er aufwachte, und... und _meine Gefühle zuzugeben_? Das konnte ich einfach _nicht_ tun.

An dieser Stelle bemerkte ich, dass wir in den Slytherinschlafsälen waren. Es war um elf Uhr, die Tür war verschlossen und meine Schlafsaalkollegen wussten es besser, als mit einem meiner Zauber zu hantieren, aber _trotzdem_. Jeder könnte einfach reinkommen!

Was hatte ich mir nur _gedacht_?

Tatsache war, dass ich es nicht getan hatte. Ich war so gefangen von der Rührseligkeit, dass Harry gekommen war um mich zu sehen und dem ganzen Auf-mich-werfen, dass ich mein Gehirn irgendwo am Wegesrand gelassen hatte. Es war _furchterregend_.

Und wie konnte Harry _immer noch_ so süß aussehen, wenn er _immer noch_ auf mein extra angefertigtes Kissen sabberte?

Sehr, sehr leise schlüpfte ich aus Harrys loser Umarmung und fühlte nach meiner Kleidung. Ich zog sie an, stand auf und sah auf Harry hinab.

Ich konnte nicht hier bleiben, selbst wenn es _mein_ Raum war. Wenn Harry aufwachte... er würde nach Bestätigung suchen, ich _wusste_, dass er das würde... und was sollte ich verdammt noch mal sagen? Dass ich noch niemals in meinem Leben für jemanden so gefühlt hatte? Malfoys geben solche Sachen einfach nicht _zu_, wisst ihr, selbst wenn sie wahr waren...

Er würde- er würde es verstehen, wenn ich nicht blieb. Warum ich es nicht konnte.

Ich schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer und verschloss es leise hinter mir.

Beim nächsten Mal, an dem ich Harry sah, rutschte mir mein Magen in die Schuhe, und nicht auf eine gut Weise.

Es war am folgenden Tag, etwa um elf, als es passierte. Ich war nicht vor fünf Uhr morgens zu den Schlafsälen zurückgekommen, um sicher zu gehen, dass Harry nicht immer noch da sein würde- und zu meiner enormen Erleichterung war er es auch nicht. Ich hatte auch das Frühstück verpasst, weil- ich ein Slytherin bin. Ich war nicht gut in Konfrontationen, wenn ich nichts hatte, was ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen konnte.

Aber Harry hatte es schließlich doch geschafft, mich in die Ecke zu drängen. Er sah stocksauer aus. Seine Augen loderten und funkelten wütend.

„Harry", sagte ich unbehaglich. „Äh- wie geht es dir heute?"

„Ich kann einfach nicht _glauben_, dass du mich alleine gelassen hast", zischte Harry wütend, kam mir sehr nahe und schnappte mich mit einer Hand am Kragen. „Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst einfach- einfach _weg_. Und du _wusstest_, dass ich noch nie... Ich musste mich ganz alleine da raus schleichen, es war nur Glück, dass ich meinen Umhang dabei hatte! Wie konntest du das tun? Wie _konntest_ du?"

Ich konnte mir nicht eine einzige Sache ausdenken, die ich hätte sagen können. Vielleicht, weil ich nicht auf meinen Beinen stand. Wenn es irgendjemand anderes als Harry gewesen wäre... hätte ich mir etwas ausdenken könnten, die Sache umdrehen. Aber- es war _Harry_.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so _grausam_ sein konntest", fuhr Harry mit hinuntergeschluckter Emotion in seiner Stimme fort, „Ich dachte, du wärest _anders_. Ich dachte, du würdest mich tatsächlich _mögen_. Aber du warst die ganze Zeit genau wie die anderen- du wolltest nur eine Sache. Sag mir, dass ich falsch liege- los!"

Ich starrte Harry mit hängendem Kiefer geschockt an. Was konnte ich sagen? Es hieß entweder, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen- und die ganze Macht die ich noch besaß, jedwede Kontrolle die ich noch über die Situation hatte, zu verlieren- oder _ihn_ vollständig zu verlieren.

„Äh-", begann ich. Mein Mund wollte nicht funktionieren.

„Das dachte ich mir", sagte Harry und trat von mir zurück. Seine Augen sahen sehr nass aus. „Du verdammter _Scheißkerl_. Lass... mich einfach alleine."

Er drehte ich auf dem Absatz um, und war verschwunden.

Es- es hätte sowieso nicht funktioniert. Harry Potter, Goldener Gryffindor, mit einem sarkastischen zukünftigen Todesser? Wir waren... einfach zu verschieden. Es- es war wirklich besser so.

Ich _brauchte_ ihn nicht. Er hatte mich sowieso nur dazu gebracht, dumme Dinge zu machen. Er hatte mich die Kontrolle verlieren lassen. Es war _falsch_, so zu fühlen.

Auch wenn es mich glücklich gemacht hatte.


	16. Kapitel 16

**HERMIONE.**

Ich las gerade ein geeignetes, dickes Buch im Gemeinschaftsraum, als ein sehr besorgt aussehender Ron angerauscht kam.

„'Mione!", sagte er, „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe- Harry ist total aufgelöst! Er _weint_! Wir brauchen da oben ein _Mädchen_!"

Ich hielt mich gar nicht damit auf, mein Buch ordentlich wegzulegen, so dass der Rücken nicht beschädigt wurde. Ich _warf_ es einfach weg und rannte zu den Jungenschlafsälen.

Die meisten von Harrys Schlafsaalkameraden standen irgendwie in der Türöffnung und sahen entsetzt und beängstigt aus, wie Jungs es taten, wenn sie nicht wussten, wie zur Hölle sie sich in einer Situation verhalten sollgen. Seamus jedoch saß auf Harrys zerwühltem Bett und tätschelte Harrys Rücken. Harry lag auf dem Bauch, den Kopf in seinem Kopfkissen vergraben und weinte sein kleines Herz aus.

„Harry!", keuchte ich und kam in den Raum. „Was- was ist _passiert_?"

„Er sah schon den ganzen Tag unglücklich aus", flüsterte Dean mir zu, „Und als wir wieder hier hoch gingen, fragte Ron ihn, was los ist und er fing- er fing einfach an zu weinen..."

Ich drehte mich um und starrte Ron an.

„Na ja, ich wusste nicht, dass er anfangen würde zu- du weißt schon!", sagte Ron und wurde ein bisschen rot. Dann rief er Harry in einer ziemlich schwankenden Stimme zu, „Hey, Harry- bist du in Ordnung, Kumpel?"

JUNGS. _Ehrlich_.

Ich ging zu Harry hinüber und setzte mich behutsam auf die Ecke des Bettes. „Harry", flüsterte ich, „möchtest du darüber reden?"

Harry war für eine Weile still, hickste leicht und sagte dann in gedämpftem Ton, „schick sie erst alle weg."

Dean, Neville und Ron, wenn auch besorgt, sahen unglaublich dankbar aus, dass sie von ihren Pflichten entbunden wurden. Sie gingen im Gänsemarsch die Treppe hinunter und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

Seamus, jedoch, rührte sich nicht. Wir fingen an, uns gegenseitig Todesblicke zuzuwerfen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, 'Mione", sagte Harry nach einer Weile, setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und holte tief Atem. „Er kann bleiben, wenn er möchte."

„_Harry_", sagte ich wieder, „Bitte erzähl mir- uns- was los ist? Ist es wieder deine Narbe?"

Harry schniefte. „Nicht so was- es ist bloß- dass, na ja... ich habe jemanden getroffen. Seit ein paar Wochen."

„Was?", sagte ich, „Das hast du aber gut geheim gehalten!"

„Ja. Aber- egal, letzte Nacht haben wir- du _weißt_ schon...", an dieser Stelle färbte sich Harrys Gesicht in ein grelles _Knall_rosa.

„Jah?", tönte Seamus und sah schrecklich interessiert aus. Ich sandte ihm einen weiteren Todesblick.

„Und- und- Gott, das ist _so_ peinlich- als ich aufwachte, war er _weg_. Er ist einfach gegangen! Und ich habe wirklich gedacht, er würde mich _mögen_! Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass er die ganze Zeit nur versucht hat, mich zu verführen! Ich fühle mich- so _dumm_. Ich wollte doch bloß- dass es was besonderes ist. Und jetzt fühle ich mich nur benutzt."

Seamus und ich sandten uns jetzt keine Todesblicke mehr zu. Statt dessen sandten wir sie zu diesen anonymen Jungen, der es _gewagt_ hatte, _unseren_ Harry zu verarschen.

„Scheißkerl", zischten wir im gleichen Moment.

Harry sah uns besorgt an. Nun, es _sah_ ja auch so aus, als wären wir auf einem Tötungsfeldzug.

„Tut mir Leid", flüsterte er. „Ihr müsst denken, dass ich ein kompletter Idiot bin..."

„Natürlich nicht, Harry!", sagte ich heftig, während Seamus zustimmend nickte. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Und Harry", fügte Seamus hinzu, „zumindest- zumindest bist du jetzt keine Jungfrau mehr!"

Ich wollte Seamus für seinen schamlosen und unsensiblen Kommentar töten. Aber Harry sah auf einmal absolut überrascht aus, sah Seamus einen Moment lang an und ließ dann ein verdutztes Lachen hören.

„Ich glaube, da hast du Recht", sagte er. „Danke, Seamus...", dann wandelte sich sein Lachen wieder in ein Schluchzen. Aber er sah ein wenig besser aus.

Mein Gott. Seamus hatte ihm damit _geholfen_.

Aber es gab nur einen Weg, den ich jetzt einschlagen konnte. Ich musste diesen Hurensohn finden und ihn töten. TÖTEN!

**DRACO.**

Harry wollte mich nicht ansehen. Er wollte nicht mit mir reden. Er wollte- er wollte _nichts_ machen.

Es war ein paar Wochen her, seit er mit mir Schluss gemacht hatte. Harry sah blass aus und die ganzen Slytherins waren recht erleichtert, weil ich mich wieder wie mein normales, einschüchterndes Selbst benahm.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, gedacht zu haben, dass er es verstehen würde. Ich konnte nicht _glauben_, dass ich einfach gegangen war, ohne _irgendetwas_ zu sagen. Ich hatte jetzt bemerkt, dass ich gewusst hatte, dass er es nicht verstehen würde. Ich hatte es, irgendwie unterbewusst, extra gemacht. Weil ich gewusst hatte, wie hart es werden würde. Weil ich, ganz tief in mir drin, ein Feigling war. Egal, wie hoch ich meine innere Mauer baute.

Morgen war die Vorstellung der Magischen Kunst und Malerei. Alle hatten ihre Arbeiten aufgestellt. Ich war an dem Klassenraum vorbeigegangen und hatte so getan, als wäre ich nicht interessiert, nur damit ich einen Blick auf Harry werfen konnte. Harry, der glücklich aussah und auf den Bildern lächelte, und mich nicht so kalt, wütend und verletzt ansah, wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn ich ihn in den letzten Wochen gesehen hatte.

Goyle, der den Unterricht genommen hatte, erzählte mir, dass alle außergewöhnlich eifersüchtig auf Thomas gewesen waren, weil er es geschafft hatte, Harry Potter zu überreden, sein Modell zu sein. Anscheinend wollte ihn jeder in der Klasse malen (wer würde es nicht wollten), aber Thomas hatte es als erster geschafft.

Irgendwie war ich froh darüber. Weil ich zugeben musste,- auch wenn ich es, wenn ihr es irgendjemandem erzählt, leugnen werde und euch dann für alle Ewigkeit an euren Zehen aufhängen werde- dass Thomas, für ein Schlammblut, ziemlich gut malte. Okay- er war der beste Maler der ganzen verdammten Klasse. Auf seinen Bildern war überall nur Harry- sein Gesicht, nur ein Auge, Profil; alles von ihm. Das Größte zeigte einen leicht verlegenen Harry mit nackter Brust. Ich fragte mich, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis Thomas Harry überreden konnte, für _dieses_ Bild Modell zu stehen.

Ich war nur gegangen, um einen kleinen Blick drauf zu werfen, ehrlich. Nur, weil ich am nächsten Tag nicht zu der Präsentation gehen würde, denn dann würde ich in nächster Nähe zu Harry sein, und es war so schon schlimm genug, um ehrlich zu sein- und ich wäre nicht in der Lage, es anders zu sehen... es würde nur ein kleiner Blick sein.

Aber dann sah ich sie an, und Harry sah so- liebenswürdig aus... und ich dachte, niemand ist hier, es wird keiner bemerken, wenn ich ein paar der Skizzen nehme... es wird egal sein.

Gerade als ich drei davon in meine Tasche geschmuggelt hatte, war da eine Stimme hinter mir.

„Was _machst_ du da, Malfoy?"

„Scheiße! Scheiß _Granger_!"

**HERMIONE.**

Harry wollte mir nicht erzählen, wer sein geheimer Ex-Freund war.

Und ich _musste_ es einfach wissen, weil ich ihn natürlich _töten_ musste.

Ich wusste nicht, warum Harry es so geheim hielt. Ich meine, es konnte schon nicht _so_ schlimm sein, oder? Alles, was ich wusste, war, dass dieser Junge nicht aus unserem Haus war, und wahrscheinlich in unserem Jahrgang oder darüber. Oh, und er war ein absoluter, völliger _Scheißkerl_. Aber das verstand sich von selbst.

Ich vermutete, dass Seamus es wusste. Ich glaubte, er wusste es die ganze Zeit und hatte nichts gesagt. Harry hatte ihm vor _Langem _erzählt, dass er jemanden traf, also hatte Seamus mehrere Wochen mehr Zeit als ich, zu durchschauen, wer dieser mysteriöse Geliebte war. Aber Seamus erzählte es einfach nicht.

Am Anfang sandte ich einfach Todesblicke zu jedem, der Harry ansah und hoffte, einen davon dabei zu erwischen, wie er schuldig aussah, oder selbstgefällig, oder- _irgendwas_. Aber die unglückliche Wahrheit war, dass Harry am Tag ungefähr einhundert Jungen anschauten, und mein Todesblick verlor ein bisschen seine Macht, weil er so häufig angewandt werden musste. Und ziemlich viele fingen an, Angst vor mir zu haben.

Also gab ich diesen Plan auf und wartete darauf, dass sich ein weiterer Hinweis auftat. Und nun hatte er es getan.

Ich hatte mein VgddK-Buch in der Bibliothek vergessen. Ich war gerade losgegangen, es zu holen und entschied mich spontan, auf dem Weg dort hin den Kunstraum aufzusuchen, um einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Darstellungen zu erhaschen, bevor er absolut überfüllt war, wenn er offiziell eröffnet wurde.

Und wen sollte ich dort finden, als ich ankam? Den verfluchten Draco Malfoy. Wie er vor Deans Darstellungen stand. Und er sah... _wehmütig_ aus. Da machte es Klick.

_Das_ war Harrys heimlicher Freund. Draco _Malfoy_! Kein Wunder, dass Harry so verschämt war! Und hatte Malfoy nicht vor _Monaten_ aufgehört, uns wirklich zu verhöhnen? Und in den letzten paar Wochen- wenn ich darüber nachdachte, war Harry ihm aus dem Weg gegangen um Malfoy, wo immer möglich, zu vermeiden. Es machte alles Sinn! Abgesehen, natürlich, davon, dass er Draco Malfoy war. Ich meine, ich konnte natürlich sehen, was Harry an ihm fand, aus ästhetischer Sicht. Aber- falls ihr es nicht gemerkt habt, es war MALFOY!

Er musste einen Zauber benutzt haben.

Dieser... _verfluchte_ MISTKERL!

**DRACO.**

Ich verrate euch ein kleines Geheimnis. Granger hatte einen unglaublich fiesen Schlag drauf. Oh, sie sah von außen süß und leicht aus, aber lasst euch davon nicht täuschen. Sie hatte mich vor drei Jahren wirklich _geschlagen_! Sie war gewalttätig! Sie streckte mich zu Boden! Sie _verletzte_ mich richtig! Und als sie es das erste Mal getan hatte, war es noch nicht einmal aus einem guten Grund! Es ging um irgendeine blöde Vogel-Sache. Einen _ekligen_ Vogel. Aber Harry war sehr hübsch. Und menschlich. Und war zufällig ihr bester Freund. Deswegen war ich leicht darüber beunruhigt, dass sie mich ansah, als würde sie gleich explodieren. Und das erklärte auch, warum ich so weit von ihr zurückwich, wie es überhaupt möglich war.

Ihre Augen verengten sich. Du meine Güte.

„Ich werde dich _umbringen_, Malfoy!" Ich glaube, sie meinte es ernst.

„Granger!", rief ich und meine Stimme klang tatsächlich auf einmal sehr hoch. Ich schwang meine Tasche in ihre Richtung und versuchte so, sie zu vertreiben. Es funktionierte nicht.

KLATSCH!

„AU!"

„Wie konntest du Harry das antun? Ihn da einfach _alleine_ lassen?"

Noch ein KLATSCH!

„Urks! Verdammt, Granger!"

KLATSCH!

„Herrgott, Granger! Versuchst du, mich _umzubringen_?"

„JA!", kreischte sie und holte _wieder_ in meine Richtung aus. Nun, das ließ mich _sehr_ viel besser fühlen.

Da ich meine Tasche als Waffe benutzte, versuchte Granger, schon immer gut in taktischen Dingen, sie los zu werden. Sie hört einen Moment auf, mich zu schlagen (und dafür war ich ewiglich dankbar) und krallte sich meine Tasche. Ich wollte natürlich nicht meinen einzigen Schutz gegen eine psychotische Verrückte verlieren und hielt sie am Riemen fest. Wir kämpften ein paar Sekunden darum, bis sie sich umdrehte und ihren ganzen Inhalt über den Boden entleerte. Die Skizzen, die ich mir ausgeliehen hatte- na ja, in Ordnung, die ich von Thomas Ausstellung _gestohlen_ hatte, mit eingeschlossen.

Verdammt!

Ich stürzte mich auf sie, aber Granger war zu schnell für mich. Sie trat hart gegen meinen Knöchel und riss sie mir aus der Hand. Ich sag euch, wenn es das war, was die so genannte brave helle Seite zu bieten hatte, hatte ich absolut _nicht mehr vor_, den Todessern beizutreten. Auch _wenn_ sie die lässigeren Uniformen hatten.

Granger starrte die Skizzen an.

„Du bist nur hier, um das hier zu stehlen...", murmelte sie.

Dann öffneten sich ihre Augen plötzlich sehr weit und sie riss den Kopf hoch, um mir in die Augen zu sehen.

„Oh, mein _Gott_", sagte sie, und man konnte gradezu die kleinen Rädchen in ihrem Kopf rattern sehen. „Du bist mit Haut und Haaren in Harry verliebt, nicht wahr? _Deswegen_ bist du uns auf Harrys Date mit Seamus gefolgt. _Deswegen_ bist du seit mehreren Wochen so absolut merkwürdig und hast einen beängstigenden Gesichtsausdruck. Du warst _glücklich_. Und ich wette, du hast das alles weggeworfen, weil du eine Art Bindungsangst hast, oder irgendwelche komischen Sex-Komplexe."

Verfluchte Granger! Musste sie _immer_ Recht haben? Ich konnte mir wirklich keine Antwort ausdenken, also sah ich nur auf meine sorgfältig polierten Schuhe.

„Malfoy, du trauriger, kleiner Scheißkerl", fuhr sie fort und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht", schnarrte ich.

„Du _hast_ mein Mitleid nicht", schnappte sie zurück. „Du bist ein böses kleines Frettchen, das von seinen Qualen erlöst werden sollte, wenn du mich fragst."

Seht ihr? GEWALTTÄTIG!

„Ich wette, du hast einen kleinen Schrein für ihn", fuhr sie fort. „Und diese Bilder sollten das das Ganze vervollständigen. Ich wette, du hast Kerzen und das ganze Zeug."

Das war wirklich keine schlechte Idee. Aber schade, dass Granger darauf kommen musste. Jetzt konnte ich es nicht mehr einführen.

Und sie hatte _blaue Flecken_ überall auf mir hinterlassen! Ich wette, sie war sehr verspielt im Schlafzimmer. Ich fragte mich, ob Weasley wusste, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass es mich nicht wirklich interessierte. Falls ihr es nicht richtig bemerkt, ich hatte, verdammt noch mal, SCHMERZEN!

„Jetzt wirst du ihm niemals wieder nahe kommen", fuhr Granger fort. „Jetzt hat er einen neuen Freund. Jemand, der tatsächlich _nett_ zu ihm sein kann."

NEUER FRE-?

Es musste...

der _verdammte_ Seamus Finnigan sein.

AAAAAARG! TÖTEN! _TÖTEN_!


	17. Kapitel 17

**HARRY.**

„HARRY!"

Ich sah gerade rechtzeitig von meinem Pergament auf, um Hermione zu sehen, wie sie die Tür zu meinem Schlafsaal aufschlug. Als die Tür gewalttätig gegen die Wand knallte, zuckte ich zusammen. Dann sah ich Hermione besorgt an. Ihre Wangen waren rosa und ihr Haar war noch wuscheliger als gewöhnlich, was normalerweise passierte, wenn sie eine Menge aufgestaute Emotionen in sich trug. Und da sie meinen Namen gerufen hatte, vermutete ich, dass es etwas mit mir zu tun hatte.

Oh oh.

Hermione stürmte nur zu mir und sagte mit schriller Stimme, „Malfoy, Harry! Wie konnte es nur _Malfoy_ sein?"

Uah! Es gab nichts, was ich zu ihr sagen könnte, also starrte ich sie nur an.

„Was- was meinst du, 'Mione?", versuchte ich es nach einer Weile.

„Schau mich nicht so an, Harry James Potter! Ich weiß sehr genau, dass es Malfoy war, den du getroffen hast. Was mich zu meiner ersten Frage zurückführt... _wie konnte es nur MALFOY sein_?"

„Wie hast du es herausgefunden?", murmelte ich. Ich konnte Sachen, von denen ich wusste, dass sie wahr waren, einfach nicht leugnen.

„Ich habe Malfoy gerade im Klassenraum für Magische Kunst und Malerei gesehen", sagte Hermione, „Und ich zählte zwei und zwei zusammen, und... oh, Harry! Warum _er_?"

„Ich weiß nicht!", sagte ich wütend. „Ich meine... ich dachte, er würde mich mögen. Dachte ich wirklich, Hermione. Und dann... dann ist es einfach von da an fortgelaufen."

„Aber, Harry", sagte Hermione mit einem sehr verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Das ist Draco Malfoy."

„Ja", sagte ich zögerlich.

„Er ist ein absoluter Scheißkerl."

„Nun... ja. Ich denke, so könnte man es sagen."

„Er ist böse. Er nennt mich Schlammblut. Er ist unhöflich und schrecklich zu jedem. Er hat versucht, dich von der Schule schmeißen zu lassen. Er hat versucht, dass Hagrid gefeuert wurde!"

„Ähm..."

„Er hat dich mehrere Male fast umgebracht, als er im Quidditch betrogen hat!"

„Äh..."

„Für meine Begriffe gab es keine aussöhnenden Momente, oder so."

Ich versuchte, an ein paar von Dracos besseren Qualitäten zu denken. Aber irgendwie wollte mir _keine_ einfallen. „Er ist- na ja, er ist ziemlich lustig", schaffte ich es schließlich lahm.

„Hat er sich jemals für eine dieser Dinge entschuldigt, Harry? Irgendwas, was ich verpasst habe?"

„Na ja- nicht wirklich. Na gut! Nein."

„Dann", sagte Hermione und wurde rot im Gesicht, „warum zur Hölle bist du dann mit ihm ausgegangen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass du mit ihm _geschlafen_ hast?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", rief ich aus. „Es- es ist einfach passiert, in Ordnung? Aus irgendeinem dummen Grund bin ich auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er mich mag, und dann... du kannst mich nicht noch schlechter fühlen lassen, als ich es sowieso schon tue, Hermione. Ich habe meine verdammte Jungfräulichkeit an ihn verloren und er hat nie wieder mit mir gesprochen. Was glaubst du, wie mich das fühlen lässt?"

Hermione hatte einen kleinlauten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Tut mir Leid, Harry", sagte sie. Dann war da eine Weile Stille und dann kicherte sie plötzlich. „Du hättest Malfoy sehen sollen, Harry! Ich habe ihn geschlagen. Und ich habe ihm in die Schienbeine getreten."

„Was?", krächzte ich.

„Na ja, er war schrecklich zu dir, Harry! Und dann habe ich ihm von dir und Seamus erzählt."

Hm. Darüber war ich tatsächlich ziemlich erfreut. „Was hat er dazu gesagt?", fragte ich.

„Er sah nur ziemlich verärgert aus", sagte Hermione.

„Wirklich verärgert?", wiederholte ich. „Warum um Himmels Willen sollte er verärgert sein? Er mag mich nicht einmal."

„Oh, aber das t-", an dieser Stelle brach Hermione abrupt ab.

„Was?", sagte ich.

„Vergiss es, Harry", sagte Hermione. Sie tätschelte meinen Arm. „Du bleibst einfach mit Seamus zusammen, okay?"

Was ging hier _vor_ sich?

**HERMIONE.**

Ihr hättet Malfoys Gesicht _sehen_ sollen, als ich ihm von Seamus und Harry erzählte.

Er sah wirklich aufgebracht aus. AUFGEBRACHT! Draco Malfoy! Sein Gesicht fiel zusammen und alles! Und, so verstörend es auch war, er musste Harrys wirklich... _lieben_._ Schauder_.

Aber natürlich war er total falsch für ihn. Auch wenn ich Seamus nicht wirklich befürwortete, musste ich sagen, dass er eine _gewaltige_ Verbesserung zu Harrys letzter Wahl war. Um genau zu sein, ließ Draco Malfoy Seamus Finnigan wie einen verdammten Ritter in glänzender Rüstung aussehen.

Seamus war- na ja, er war Seamus. Ja, er war sexbesessen und tratschte ständig, außerdem schien er ein Gehirn zu haben, das komplett anders funktionierte, als das aller anderen, aber er war außerdem- _Spaß_. Er brachte Harry zum Lachen. Und das brauchte Harry, meiner Meinung nach, schon seit mehreren Jahren.

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, wann die ganze Sache sich in mehr-als-Freunde gewandelt hatte, aber es war nicht außergewöhnlich überraschend. Jeder wusste, dass Seamus seit Monaten nach Harry angelte, und sie waren sich viel näher gekommen, seit Seamus nicht mehr bei jeder Gelegenheit versuchte, seine Zunge in Harrys Hals zu stecken.

Und wenigstens wusste ich, dass Seamus Harry aufrichtig mochte und ihn nicht nur wegen seines Aussehens benutzte. Ich wusste, dass Harry ein bisschen unsicher darüber war, sich sofort in eine andere Beziehung zu stürzen, aber Seamus schaffte es, ihn zu überzeugen. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass er wieder verletzt wurde.

Und Malfoy, obwohl absolut vernarrt, war außerdem ein böses, kleines Frettchen, der Harrys Herz offenkundig in kleine Fetzen reißen würde.

Ich _musste_ Harry von ihm fern halten.

**HARRY.**

Ich wurde entführt. Gewaltsam in eine dunkle Ecke gezerrt.

Ich wurde von einem sehr wütend aussehenden Jungen entführt, dessen normalerweise perfekt hergerichtetes Haar jetzt in alle Richtungen zeigte. _Und_ er zischte mich verdammt noch mal an! UND spuckte aus Versehen!

Ich _wollte_ nicht mit Malfoy reden. Ich wollte verflucht noch mal nicht in seiner Nähe sein. Ich meine, aus irgend einem Grund, hatte ich ihn tatsächlich _gemocht_! Und nicht bloß, weil ich dachte, dass er mich mochte! Ich hatte diese ganzen Panikattacken und unzähligen Zeichen eines Nervenzusammenbruchs wirklich- _süß_ gefunden! Ich hatte nicht wirklich gedacht, dass er sich verändert hatte- ich dachte nur, dass er _lustig_ war!

Bis ich bemerkt hatte, dass das ganze nur ein Schauspiel war, um mich ins Bett zu bekommen. Es hatte ihn gar nicht interessiert. Und ich war nur so wütend auf mich selbst, dass ich auf _hereingefallen_ war. Wie dumm konnte man sein?

Warum sollte ich Malfoy zuhören? Ich wusste, dass Seamus mich mochte. Ich _wusste_ es. Es war sehr- sicher. Und es war... angenehm. Er war _nett_ zu mir. Er wurde nicht eifersüchtig, wenn ich mit jemand anderem redete, er verfolgte mich nicht, als bräuchte ich Schutz oder so, er brachte mich zum Lachen. Ich meine, ehrlich, ich sah uns nicht bis ans Ende unserer Tage zusammen, aber- na und? Es war _nett_. Seamus war so viel besser als Malfoy, wirklich. Jeder wusste das.

Verdammtes Frettchen!

**DRACO.**

Na ja. Harry sah nicht so erfreut aus, gelinde gesagt. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein sollte, musste ich sogar sagen, dass er ziemlich angepisst aussah. Seine Augen blitzten wütend und sein Mund war zu einer dünnen Linie gepresst. Aber er sah immer noch toll aus. Es war eine Art 'verletzter Held'-Look. Nicht, dass ich es _bemerkt_ hätte, oder so. Oh nein. Dafür war ich viel zu wütend!

„Gehst du mit dem verdammten _Finnegan_ aus, Potter?", zischte ich. „Bist du _wirklich_ _so_ tief gesunken?"

„Halt die Fresse, Malfoy!", schrie Harry. Autsch. Ich hatte vergessen, was passierte, wenn er _wirklich_ die Beherrschung verlor. „Das geht dich verdammt noch mal nichts an, mit wem ich ausgehe! Du hast dieses Privileg verloren, als du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast."

Na ja, in Ordnung. Da hatte er nicht _ganz_ Unrecht.

„Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?", schrie ich zurück.

Harry starrte mich an und errötet leicht. „Das geht dich _nichts_ an", knurrte er, „Aber... zufälligerweise ja."

Man konnte geradezu sehen, wie er in seinem Kopf anfügte, „und wie gefällt dir das?"

Bei diesen Worten sah ich komplett rot und versank meine Finger in seinen Arm. „Das darfst du nicht!", schrie ich.

„Warum?"

„_Ich_ bin derjenige, der verdammte _Stimmen_ in seinem Kopf hört, Potter!", schrie ich. „Ich musste es ertragen, _Muggelliedern_ zuzuhören, wegen dir! Und ich musste mir Selbsthilfebücher aus der Bibliothek holen! Und dann, als wir zusammen waren, wollte ich _hüpfen_! Und die Vögel! Da waren Vögel! Und jetzt- jetzt ist da gar nichts mehr! Mein Kopf ist verdammt noch mal LEER!"

Harry sah mich an, als wären mir Hörner gewachsen. Aber da bestand keine Gefahr; nicht für die nächsten paar Jahre, zumindest.

„Ich denke", sagte Harry langsam, „dass du absolut _verrückt_ bist. Entschuldige mich."

„Warte!", schrie ich seinen entschwindenden Rücken an. „Hast du nicht zugehört, was ich eben gesagt habe? Hast du es nicht verstanden? Ich - lmfe dich, Harry!"

Harry hielt an. Dann drehte er sich langsam um.

„Du- _was_ mich?", fragte er.

„Ich- lmfe dich", sagte ich.

Harry sah jetzt bezaubernd verwirrt aus. „Malfoy, ich kann dich nicht hören, wenn du deine Hand vor deinen Mund schlägst, wenn du das Wort sagst", sagte er.

„Oh, um Himmels Willen, Potter!", schrie ich. „Ich will dich zurück haben. Es tut mir Leid, in Ordnung?"

„Es tut dir Leid?", sagte Harry ungläubig, „Warum hast du mich dann verflucht noch mal allein gelassen, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen haben?"

Aha! Die Antwort darauf wusste ich! Wenigstens einmal war Granger für etwas gut. Ich sah auf den Boden. Ich fühlte, wie meine Ohren rosa wurden.

„Ich habe irgendwelchen komische Sexkomplexe", murmelte ich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das gut genug ist, Draco", sagte er leise. „Ich- bin nicht sicher. Du sagst, dass es dir Leid tut. Aber- ich bin jetzt mit Seamus zusammen. Und- ich muss darüber nachdenken, in Ordnung?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging weg. Na ja, das lief gut. Ich lmfe dich, Harry? Ich war so ein IDIOT!

**HERMIONE.**

Ich beendete gerade meine Arithmantik-Hausaufgaben, als Harry durch das Portraitloch kam und unglaublich verwirrt aussah.

„Harry", sagte ich, als er näher kam, „alles in Ordnung?"

Harry setzte sich neben mich. „Ich bin gerade in Malfoy reingelaufen", sagte er leise.

Ich legte schnell mein Pergament bei Seite. „Was hat er gesagt?", fragte ich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich- ich bin nicht wirklich sicher. Er hat was von Vögeln, die nicht da sind und Selbsthilfebüchern geredet. Dann sagte er, er wolle wieder mit mir zusammen kommen. Und dann- dann sagte er, dass er mich lmft."

„Er _was_ dich?", fragte ich.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Ich bin nicht sicher", sagte er. „Er hat bei dem Wort irgendwie- seinen Mund mit seinen Händen verdeckt. Aber ich denke, es könnte vielleicht- mögen sein? Er _mag_ mich?" An dieser Stelle lächelte Harry noch mehr, irgendwie verschmitzt. Er sah komplett anders aus, als er es die letzten Wochen getan hatte, sogar, wenn er mit Seamus gekichert hatte. „Und er sagte, er hat irgendwelche komischen Sexkomplexe", fuhr Harry fort. Hier lachte er halb verlegen, halb liebevoll. „Er ist so ein Idiot. Aber Hermione-", Harry warf mir einen hoffnungsvollen, vertrauenden blick zu. „Denkst- denkst du, dass er mich mag? Wirklich?"

Oh, guter Gott. Harry mochte Draco Malfoy wirklich, tatsächlich. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund. Es war das Merkwürdigste, was ich je gesehen hatte. Und hier war er und sah mich so vertrauend wie ein verlorener, kleiner Welpe an und ich- ich konnte einfach nicht lügen.

„Ja, Harry, tut er", sagte ich. Dann sah ich von ihm weg und begann. „Als ich in dem Kunstraum war, stahl er Bilder von dir aus der Ausstellung, Harry, und er verfolgt dich seit Monaten und er hat dir nachspioniert, als du auf dieses Date mit Seamus gegangen bist, aber das ist egal, Harry, jetzt ist es egal, weil du mit Seamus zusammen bist und er ist nett zu dir und du wirst Malfoy erzählen, dass er abhauen soll." Ich sagte das alles auf einem Atem, bevor ich Harry wieder ansah. „Richtig, Harry? Harry...?", ich verstummte langsam.

Harry sah mich verblüfft an. „Hermione", staunte er, „ist das _wahr_?"

„Vielleicht", murmelte ich. Verdammt!

Harry war offensichtlich fassungslos. „Dann hat er die ganze Zeit nur- er...", dann sprang Harry plötzlich auf. Ich schnappte nach seinem Arm.

„Harry", sagte ich verzweifelt. „Du wirst nichts dummes tun, oder? Malfoy ist ein Idiot, er ist vielleicht dunkel, er- er- _denk an Seamus_!"

Harry zog sanft seinen Arm aus meinem Griff. „Ich _denke_ an Seamus, Hermione", sagte er. „Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte- ich muss über ein paar Dinge nachdenken." Und damit ging er die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf.

„Na ja", sagte eine nur zu bekannte Stimme hinter mir, „_das_ war allerdings interessant."

„UARKS!", schrie ich und zuckte zusammen. Ich sah über die Rückenlehne meines Stuhls. „Seamus! Was machst du da? Und- wie lang stehst du schon da?"

„Ach, sieh nicht so schuldig aus, Hermione", sagte er. „Ich war die ganze Zeit da. Du kennst mich und mein Lauschen. Das liebe ich am meisten. Na ja, abgesehen von-"

„JA, danke sehr, Seamus", unterbrach ich hastig. „Ich weiß genau, was du meinst."

„Und es ist sehr offensichtlich, ich kann dir hier und jetzt erzählen, dass er Malfoy wählen wird", fuhr Seamus fort.

„Was? Wie willst du das wissen?", fragte ich nervös.

„Ich tu es einfach. Es ist klar und deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen", sagte Seamus.

„Aber- macht dir das gar nichts aus?", sagte ich. „Ich dachte, du wärest in ihn verliebt!"

Seamus lächelte leicht. „Ach, du bist so dramatisch, Hermione", sagte er. „Nicht _alles_ ist so einfach, weißt du. Ich bin nicht in Harry verliebt. Ja, ich _mag_ ihn, und ich denke, ich könnte ihn eines Tages lieben, aber im Moment..."

„Geh ihm nach! Erzähl es ihm!", sagte ich heftig. „Warum erzählst du ihm das nicht? Du wärest so viel besser für ihn als dieser- _Idiot_- Seamus, _bitte_."

„Wenn er wollte, dass ich es sage, würde ich es tun", sagte Seamus eindringlich. „Und sieh mich nicht so an, Hermione. Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt- und deine Freunde tun es garantiert nicht."

„Harry ist nicht- in ihn _verliebt_!"

„Jap, aber er könnte es genauso gut sein. Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit, Hermione. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht gemerkt hast, aber... na ja. Und es war nicht Harrys Schuld, also guck nicht so. Ich habe ihm immer wieder _erzählt_ dass ich ihn auf jede Weise nehmen würde, wie ich ihn bekommen könnte. Und Harry _hat_ es mit mir versucht, das weißt du. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass er irgendwie darüber hinweg kommen würde- aber in Wirklichkeit wusste ich die Wahrheit."

Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu, „und du weißt, dass Malfoy ihn wirklich- _liebt_. So unwahrscheinlich _das_ klingt."

Ich schauderte leicht. „Ich weiß", antwortete ich. „Ich denke, das ist vielleicht das verstörendste an allem..."

„Jah", sagte Seamus mit ziemlich gedämpftem Gesichtsausdruck, von dem ich wusste, dass er meinen eigenen widerspiegelte.

Wir verstummten.

Nach einer Weile sagte Seamus, „Trotzdem, die beiden zusammen- nun, das ist ziemlich interessant..."

„SEAMUS!"

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung! Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich denke, ich werde gleich verlassen. Ich vermute, ich sollte es am besten hinter mich bringen."

Und damit machte sich Seamus auf den Weg die Treppe hinauf.

**DRACO.**

Ich hatte es vermasselt. Es ganz und gar versaut. Als ich hatte nett zu ihm sein sollen, hatte ich etwas über Bücher geredet! Und Muggles! Was war _falsch_ mit mir?

Und jetzt hatte er den verdammten _Finnigan_. Den immerzu fröhlichen Finnigan, der es verdiente, langsam über offenem Feuer geröstet zu werden. Aber ich hatte Mutter _versprochen_, dass ich so was nicht mehr tun würde. Auch wenn der Empfänger es _wirklich_ verdiente.

Verdammt!

Und, sowieso- es war mein Fehler. Wenn ich ihn nicht allein gelassen hätte- wenn ich von Anfang an nett zu ihm gewesen wäre. Und jetzt- ich _vermisste_ tatsächlich die Vögel. Ich hatte mich an sie gewöhnt, denke ich. Und- ja, ich /mlfte/ ihn. Tat ich wirklich. Das war mir vorher noch nie passiert. Und jetzt würde ich ihn nie wieder zurück bekommen.

Ich schwelgte immer noch in meinem Selbstmitleid, als die Tür langsam aufknarrte. Harry Potter erschien im Türrahmen und nahm den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ab.

„Harry", sagte ich und erhob mich von seinem Sitz. „Harry- bist du... was hast du-"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum", sagte Harry und lächelte schwach. „Du bist so ein ARSCH. Emotional verkrüppelt, idiotisch, paranoid...", hier schwand das Lächeln und ein dunkles Licht fiel in seine Augen. „Und du- hast mich _wirklich_ verletzt, weißt du. Seamus würde mir das nicht antun."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte ich mit sinkendem Herz zurück. Also war alles vorbei. Aber plötzlich kam Harry näher und lächelte mich an. Er legte seine Arme langsam um mich herum und zog mich zögerlich an sich. Ich hielt den Atem an.

„Aber, na ja, Seamus ist Seamus", sagte er. „Und du... bist du."

**ENDE**


End file.
